


Young Lore

by kyungs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Coming of Age, Drama, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungs/pseuds/kyungs
Summary: Não tendo escolhas além de precisar voltar para aquela pacata cidade entre as montanhas, Chanyeol descobre que se pode ter aquilo que se procura quando não se espera. Ao contrário do que ele imaginava, aquela loja de antiquados tinha mais a oferecer do que apenas velharias.Jongin não queria arruinar aquilo que ele possuía de melhor, mas não pôde evitar que seu coração se apaixonasse pelo melhor amigo. Entretanto, ele descobriria que não se pode deixar para amanhã aquilo que se ama hoje.Quatro vidas que mudariam a partir daquele ano em uma cidade onde quase nada acontece, mas sempre há exceções.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo

Chanyeol deixou o celular de lado sobre cama e se deitou de costas para baixo, focando em uma mancha escurecida no gesso do teto e se lembrando em seguida da ideia que sua avó lhe dera de pintarem o quarto. Ele sabia que aquela era uma forma indireta dela de fazê-lo se sentir em casa, menos intruso. Ele não dizia, mas era grato por aquilo.

Seu quarto nunca antes passara a sensação de que era seu, porém naquele ano foi diferente. Ele fez questão de trazer consigo todas as coisas que pôde, que o faziam se sentir em casa; como as medalhas ganhas no fundamental por ser um bom nadador, a coleção de cartões postais antigos, poster de filmes que ele gostava e sua coleção de VHS que ele nunca abriria mão. Ele quis fazer do quarto de hospedes de sua avó seu novo mundo, mesmo correndo o risco de ter que deixá-lo novamente. Mas ele sabia que precisava encontrar seu Norte, porque o lugar de onde viera não lhe receberia mais como antes.

Sentiu as vibrações do celular embolado no lençol, mas não quis verificar. Ele estava perdido demais em seus devaneios nebulosos para conseguir focar em outra coisa. Tanto que a avó precisou chamar seu nome outra vez para que ele ouvisse:

_“Chanyeol, querido, você pode vir até aqui um instante?”_ A voz fraca e rouca da senhora Park finalmente chegou aos ouvidos do neto que a contra gosto se levantou da cama sem se importar em calçar algo, e saiu do quarto apenas de meias.

Desceu as escadas com o corpo mole, mas que logo enrijeceu ao notar a presença do homem sentado no sofá, suas pernas diminuindo o ritmo enquanto pisava nos degraus. Pensou em mil motivos que pudessem ter levado o pai de Baekhyun a estar na sala de sua casa e se lembrou de que o homem também era policial. Respirou fundo e pensou que ele não estava ali para falar sobre Baekhyun, que poderia ser sobre qualquer outro motivo menos ele.

“Bom dia, Chanyeol. Desculpe aparecer tão cedo” o homem mais velho disse ao se levantar. Um sorriso fraco, porém, sincero preenchendo seu rosto.

“Bom dia, policial Byun” disse fraco, quase sem voz. Pigarreou e terminou de descer as escadas. A avó serviu outra xícara de chá que pelo cheiro ele soube ser camomila.

“Sente-se, jovem, eu apenas quero lhe fazer algumas perguntas.”

Não havia chances de que ele contrariaria um homem de autoridade dentro de sua casa, ainda mais sendo o pai de Baekhyun, então ele apenas se sentou e recusou os biscoitos recém assados que sua avó lhe ofereceu.

O homem tirou um pequeno caderno de anotações do bolso e abriu em uma página nova. Testou a tinta da caneta antes de começar a falar: “Não estou aqui porque você possa ter feito algo errado, não se assuste. Mas preciso saber, onde esteve ontem à noite?”

Chanyeol engoliu seco, uma curta sensação de pânico lhe tomando a razão.

A resposta para aquela pergunta era simples, mas não poderia ser dita. Não da forma correta.

Ele estava demorando para responder e o nervosismo aumentou com o medo de parecer suspeito sobre algo que ele sequer sabia o que era.

Então endireitou o corpo e mentiu como única resposta que poderia dar.

**~*~*~*~*~**

Nada mudava no cenário daquela pacata cidade nortenha rodeada por montanhas que faziam o clima ser gelado até mesmo no verão. Porém, de tempos em tempos havia suas exceções.

Em uma cidade pequena as notícias correm rápido, como falecimentos e nascimentos. Porém, naquela pequena cidade do vale não se escutava muito pelos cantos. Mas a paz não existe onde ao menos uma parcela de caos habita, então os moradores puderam vivenciar momentos que perturbaram a paz e suas mentes.

Como da vez em que a senhorita Hwang perdeu o filho recém-nascido por causas naturais e se recusou a aceitar a morte dele. A mulher, que vivia sozinha, guardou o corpo falecido do filho no berço até o dia em que os vizinhos suspeitaram do mau cheiro e chamaram a polícia. Ninguém sabe o que houve depois, mas alguns disseram que ela foi levada pela família e internada em um hospital psiquiátrico.

Hospitais era outro assunto que perturbava os moradores mais antigos que ainda tinham boa memória, já que nunca poderiam apagar de suas mentes a imagem do incêndio causado no único que na época existia — e os mais lunáticos diziam que quando o sino da igreja batia às três horas da madrugada, se podia ouvir gritos de agonia vindos do prédio abandonado.

As lendas urbanas contadas pelos avós faziam os mais jovens rirem e alguns até ficarem com medo na hora de dormir, mas o que ninguém naquela cidade negava era o fato de que algo muito estranho sempre acontecia em um dado tempo com algum morador; como se a paz da cidade fosse uma camuflagem para a mente perturbada de alguém. Não importava o quanto demorasse, sempre acontecia.

Ignorando o fato de que esses eventos pudessem acontecer, os jovens que ali moravam não se surpreendiam. Estavam na fase onde não eram mais meros adolescentes, mas também não eram totalmente adultos com grandes responsabilidades. Então, eles não se importavam. O novo filme em cartaz no cinema da cidade era mais relevante, ou ficar até tarde jogando no fliperama. Ainda estavam em tempo de decidir, descobrir, se encontrar no mundo e se entender.

Eram grandes o suficiente para não precisarem mais da permissão dos pais, mas ainda imaturos para lidarem com as questões da vida e discutirem política. Amavam, mas ainda eram muito jovens para entender o que de fato era o amor.

Jongin soube muito cedo o que era amar, apenas não havia percebido. Ele se apaixonara por Kyungsoo da mesma forma que se assiste o sol nascer: não se sabe exatamente quando ele ascende no céu, mas se sabe que ele sempre esteve lá, sutilmente crescendo e aquecendo o que toca.

Baekhyun amava aquele que ia e vinha como uma onda do mar. Levando e trazendo de volta seu coração. Ele sabia que amar quem nunca permanecia era dolorido, mas ele era paciente. Ele guardou aquele segredo dentro de si abaixo de sete chaves que apenas Chanyeol possuía. E esperaria um pouco mais de tempo até que ele aprendesse como usá-las.

Chanyeol não sabia amar, porque nunca fora amado. Ele nunca almejava muito além do que ele pensava merecer. Era grato pela avó que tinha e por Kyungsoo sempre ter sido seu amigo quando ele precisou, mas ele sabia que poderia ser facilmente trocado pelo filho do prefeito e que sua avó um dia se cansaria dele assim como os pais fizeram.

Kyungsoo sentia tudo e um pouco mais do que ele precisava. Ele sabia o que Jongin sentia por si, sabia o quanto Baekhyun ansiava quando Chanyeol voltava para a cidade trazendo o frio do inverno consigo, e como o Park era alheio a qualquer sentimento que lhe ofereciam.

Kyungsoo sempre sabia quando algo estava errado e quando estava certo. Então, quando Chanyeol chegou naquele ano, quando ainda era outono e cedo demais, ele soube que algo iria mudar; que naquele ano nada mais seria o mesmo.


	2. O Mundo

Kyungsoo afastou a cadeira da escrivaninha e ergueu os braços o máximo que pode para alongá-los, soltando um suspiro baixo ao sentir as costas estralarem e os ombros relaxarem um pouco.

Passou a tarde projetando um cartaz novo que o velho dono da mercearia no centro havia lhe pedido para a reabertura. Kyungsoo não tinha certificações ou era um grande profissional das artes gráficas, mas ele entendia um pouco com o que aprendera na internet e vasculhando as ferramentas no _Photoshop_ , o que garantiu alguns trabalhos feitos na época de escola e encomendas como aquelas. Ao menos ele conseguia alguma renda no fim do mês para não precisar depender do pai, podia pagar suas idas ao fliperama e as batatinhas gordurosas do _Lee's_.

Havia passado a tarde tão absorto naquele projeto que por longas horas teve um merecido descanso dos pensamentos os quais não queria ter.

Ouviu os passos do pai subindo até seu quarto no sótão e apenas naquele momento notou que já era quase noite. O homem mais velho bateu na porta algumas vezes e a abriu quando ouviu a voz do filho. Kyungsoo ainda estava na cadeira da escrivaninha, pés apoiados no móvel.

“Trabalhando ainda naquele cartaz?” o pai perguntou olhando para o filho, que encarava a tela do computador.

“O senhor Lu pede alterações nele o tempo todo. Talvez nem ele saiba o que quer.” Tirou os óculos e massageou os olhos cansados pela longa exposição a tela do computador.

“Não é a terceira vez que ele reinaugura a mercearia?” Kyungsoo riu soprado. Estava perdido com a indecisão daquele velho. “Mas vim até aqui porque estava há pouco na casa da senhora Park. Chanyeol veio visitá-la mais cedo esse ano.”

Kyungsoo surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o nome de Chanyeol naquela época do ano. Ele sempre visitava a avó no meio de dezembro quando era quase inverno, passava o natal com ela e ia embora no fim de janeiro. Mas o outono havia acabado de começar e tomar as ruas com seu marrom, amarelo e vermelho. De qualquer forma, o Do mais novo pensou que a notícia era ótima, que a partir daquele dia ele não precisaria mais se trancafiar em seu quarto no sótão e mofar de tédio porque seu único melhor amigo estava ocupado demais lhe ignorando.

“Parece que ele se desentendeu com os pais,” o senhor Do continuou a falar, “não o querem mais em casa porque ele se recusou a ir para a faculdade.” Kyungsoo surpreendeu-se, mas não o suficiente para ver aquela informação como inesperada. Não era novidade para ele que Chanyeol tinha diversos problemas em casa, sempre fugindo do assunto _pais_ e como ele se sentia frustrado todas as vezes que precisava voltar para a cidade grande onde morava. “Seria bom se você pudesse visitá-lo agora, sem mencionar o que acabei de te dizer, claro. Ele sempre gostou muito de você desde que eram crianças, acho que pode ser bom para ele conversar com alguém próximo.”

Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça sabendo que Chanyeol não conversaria consigo e possivelmente fingiria que apenas viera visitar a avó mais cedo. “Claro. Vou me arrumar.”

“Obrigado, filho.” O pai não precisava agradecer, mas ele sempre fazia. Apertou levemente os ombros do filho antes de bagunçar o cabelo dele. O senhor Do era um pai amoroso, apesar da imagem rústica e fechada de homem do interior. O filho entendia a maneira de afeto que o homem tinha e aquilo lhe era o suficiente. Não podia exigir mais de alguém que fora pai e mãe ao mesmo tempo e que lhe educou com tudo de bom que sabia. “Precisa de dinheiro?”

“Não precisa se preocupar, eu ainda tenho o dinheiro da loja de antiguidades.”

“Certo.”

O homem mais velho saiu, e Kyungsoo se espreguiçou um pouco mais antes de, pela primeira vez em horas, se levantar da cadeira a fim de procurar algo que pudesse vestir.

Kyungsoo morava em uma casa geminada no fim de uma rua larga e arborizada, na esquina onde terminava uma rua e começava outra. No começo e no fim. A casa da senhora Park ficava a dois quarteirões de distância, então ele mal mexeu as pernas antes de avistar a casa de madeira escura com a porta vermelha.

A mulher que já beirava a casa dos sessenta anos sorriu de maneira amistosa quando atendeu na porta.

“Presumo que seu pai lhe contou sobre Chanyeol. Ele está no quarto desempacotando as coisas.”

Quando Kyungsoo chegou ao quarto, pôde ver o Park sentado no chão ocupado com uma caixa, e definitivamente o cenário parecia de alguém que estava se mudando. Chanyeol não costumava trazer muitas coisas além de roupas, mas daquela vez havia caixas espalhadas pelo quarto separadas por tipos de seu conteúdo que ele pôde ler escrito nelas. Ele não soube bem como ignorar aquele detalhe para não levantar um assunto indesejado, fazendo rodeios antes de falar:

“Dessa vez você se empolgou bastante com as malas” disse tentando não pisar nos objetos espalhados pelo chão.

“É o que tem que se fazer quando se é expulso de casa.” Ele parou o que fazia para olhar para o mais novo em pé, que não soube o que dizer diante da informação. “E eu sei que você sabe que meus pais me expulsaram de casa, ouvi a vovó conversando com seu pai.”

“Seus pais dessa vez foram bem cuzões com você.”

“É, a vida tem dessas.”

Kyungsoo se sentou próximo a ele e vasculhou uma das caixas. Toda aquela parafernália definitivamente pertencia à Chanyeol mesmo que nunca sequer as tenha visto. Achava engraçado que ele tivesse uma coleção de vinis sem ter um toca disco, ou um videocassete para assistir os VHS. Chanyeol parecia gostar de algo pelo valor que aquilo tinha ou a ideia que representava. Kyungsoo conhecia tão bem os gostos do Park mesmo o vendo apenas uma vez a cada inverno, como se tivessem passado uma vida juntos. “Pensei que tinha voltado mais cedo porque sentiu demais a minha falta.”

“Esse é outro motivo. Eu precisava ver essa sua cara de paisagem, só fiquei com vergonha de admitir.”

“Já disse que não precisa ter vergonha de declarar seus sentimentos por mim.”

“Pode deixar que hoje mesmo apareço na janela do seu quarto fazendo uma serenata. Trouxe até o violão.” Ele ergueu a cabeça, e Kyungsoo olhou na mesma direção, vendo o vilão escuro apoiado na parede.

Aquele assunto de alguma forma embrulhou o estômago de Kyungsoo, mesmo que ele tenha começado. Ele não costumava ter muitos filtros com Chanyeol e toda aquela provocação sempre fora típica deles, mas naquela época declarações envolvendo amigos era um assunto indesejado. Inevitavelmente se lembrou de Jongin, das tantas mensagens que ele esperava que um dia pudessem ser respondidas e como tudo entre eles havia mudado tão drasticamente rápido.

Contudo, era bom ver o rosto de Chanyeol. Não era do feitio deles declarem o quanto sentiram falta um do outro, mas cada um sabia. Porque sempre que Chanyeol voltava, era Kyungsoo quem estava lá para visitá-lo antes mesmo que ele tivesse tirado as roupas da mala.

“Vai ficar por quanto tempo?”

“Até eu conseguir juntar um dinheiro e alugar um lugar pra ficar. Então não tenho tanta certeza.”

A resposta era: muito tempo.

O mais novo pensou que naquele ano o mundo parecia girar diferente. Pensou que daquela vez Chanyeol não iria embora cedo como das outras vezes e que seus dias a partir daquele não seriam os mesmos. O Park agora era uma parte daquela cidade e de todo o cenário na vida de Kyungsoo e ele não pôde evitar pensar que Jongin precisou sair para que ele entrasse.

Além de tudo, decidiu que Chanyeol merecia um lugar para se sentir bem-vindo, onde ele não precisasse pensar na aceitação dos pais; não ser apenas o intruso que vinha da cidade grande. Talvez a vida estivesse lhe mostrando formas diferentes de se viver mesmo em um cenário estático que era aquela cidade e que contra a sua vontade certas coisas precisavam ser deixadas para trás.

“Quer sair pra comer e comemorar seu primeiro dia nessa cidade empolgante?” Era sexta à noite e Kyungsoo detestava ir ao _Lee's_ quando estava cheio, mas pensou em Chanyeol primeiro.

A lanchonete era um dos poucos lugares realmente legais daquela cidade, assim como o fliperama e o cinema. Todos na idade deles tinham seus videogames de última geração e internet boa o suficiente para baixarem ilegalmente os últimos lançamentos de filmes do ano, mas nenhum deles abriria mão de ir ao cinema assistir um filme datado ou passar a tarde no fliperama jogando jogos da época de seus pais. Era o que tinham para se agruparem e conversarem com gente da mesma idade, mesmo que nenhum rosto novo aparecesse.

“Passei a viagem toda pensando naquele poço de banha que é o hambúrguer do _Lee's_. Vou trocar de roupa.” disse e se levantou tropeçando nas caixas a procura da mala de roupas.

A senhora Park sorriu tão alegremente ao ver o neto saindo de casa com um amigo que Kyungsoo não pode se conter, mas sorrir junto. Chanyeol argumentou dizendo que não era nada demais, mas a mulher que se preocupava demais com o único neto que tinha não podia evitar querer para ele o melhor.

Não era difícil e demorado chegar ao centro da cidade. De onde moravam, poderiam ir andando se tivessem um pouco de paciência. As noites estavam cada vez mais geladas devido a chegada do outono e as montanhas que cercavam a cidade no vale ajudavam a baixar a temperatura. Ainda sequer estava próximo do inverno, mas as lufadas de ar podiam ser vistas saindo de suas bocas a medidas que conversavam durante o caminho.

“Fez o que no verão?” Chanyeol perguntou olhando em volta para as casas que eram todas iguais, notando que nada havia mudado, sentindo a sensação de que nunca deixou aquela cidade.

“Nada demais. Trabalhei no cinema, depois na loja de antiguidades por um tempo, mas saí.” Kyungsoo respondeu, “Passei o fim do verão trancado em casa.”

“Empolgante. Pensei que ao menos tivesse feito alguma coisa com aquele seu amigo, o filho do Prefeito.”

“Ele anda meio ocupado com a namorada nova.”

“Trocar os amigos pela namorada...” Chanyeol tirou uma mão do bolso apenas para envolver os ombros de Kyungsoo com o braço, “Nunca vou cometer uma traição dessas com você, fica tranquilo.”

Kyungsoo riu nasalado sabendo que aquela situação entre ele e Jongin não era apenas pela nova namorada dele. Mas ainda era cedo demais para Chanyeol saber de certas coisas.

Ainda era cedo, mas o _Lee's_ já estava abarrotado de pessoas que mal esperaram o sol se pôr para saírem de casa. O estacionamento estava cheio de carros daqueles que vinham das fazendas ao redor. Kyungsoo olhou rapidamente para aquele movimento, indiretamente procurando por Jongin que sempre estava na caçamba da _Pickup_ do filho de algum fazendeiro qualquer. Era o que se esperava do filho do Prefeito: que ele andasse com os ricos e namorasse a garota mais bonita da cidade.

Não o encontrou e de certa forma agradeceu por aquilo. Uma situação constrangedora entre os dois era o que menos precisava.

**///**

Baekhyun não era filho do Prefeito e não namorava a garota mais bonita da cidade, mas ele sempre aparecia no _Lee's_ nos fins de semana para não mofar de tédio em casa. Por algum motivo o lugar parecia mais movimentado naquela época do ano, como se o clima gelado tirasse as pessoas de casa e não o contrário. Estações frias costumavam ser bastante deprimentes quando se fica tempo demais trancafiado no mesmo lugar, então antes de começar a pensar em ideias mirabolantes sobre raspar a cabeça, Baekhyun aparecia no _Lee's_.

Ele apenas não esperava ver Chanyeol naquela época do ano.

Olhou de soslaio o mais alto entrar na lanchonete acompanhado de Kyungsoo e se perguntou há quanto tempo ele estava na cidade. Passou a mão gelada no rosto sentindo todas aquelas sensações estranhas que adormeciam durante o verão, mas que reviviam no inverno.

Durante todo o ano pensava que aquela paixão platônica já havia se tornado algo além do patético, e todos os anos ele confirmava quando via Chanyeol. Ele era aquela paixonite da adolescência que por algum motivo não desapareceu com ela à medida que se tornava um jovem adulto. Baekhyun perguntou-se por quanto mais tempo aquele afeto permaneceria ou se algum dia teria coragem de se confessar. A segunda opção soava bastante absurda para si, mas ele subitamente sentiu o desejo que Chanyeol soubesse. Repensou na ideia e riu de si mesmo, se sentindo no auge de sua loucura.

Ter visto o Park naquele dia e como ele havia mudado, amadurecido, fez o Byun perceber que o tempo havia passado desde a primeira vez que o vira quando ainda era uma criança. Guardou aquele segredo dentro de si e pensou que estava tudo bem, mas a ideia de que talvez Chanyeol nunca mais voltasse, que ele estava virando um adulto e provavelmente tinha planos maiores do que passar o natal na casa da avó, o angustiou. Se Chanyeol nunca mais retornasse, ele ficaria para sempre com a lembrança de uma paixão guardada em si.

Não se vive duas vezes. Cada momento existe naquele espaço de tempo e depois se perde para sempre dentro do infinito. A diferença era que Baekhyun não era infinito e Chanyeol existia naquele momento para depois nunca mais. Não era magnífico que os dois estivessem exatamente no mesmo tempo e espaço dentro de uma imensidão incalculável?

“Foda-se.” O Byun disse e terminou de beber a _Coca_ , deixando a garrafa de vidro apoiada na borda da vitrine. “Eu vou no banheiro.”

Nem ele entendia o que estava prestes a fazer, mas ele sentia que precisava.

O _Lee's_ estava cheio e era um pouco sufocante, mas o clima era quente e aconchegante, e o cheiro da comida sendo preparada fez Baekhyun sentir fome. Ele procurou pela mesa tentando não ser óbvio, o que não era fácil. É difícil mascarar os intensões.

Quando os encontrou, respirou fundo e pensou uma segunda vez se deveria iniciar aquela ideia e decidiu que independente do que acontecesse, Chanyeol iria embora em algum dado momentos e ele poderia fingir que nunca o conheceu.

Lembrou-se daquele dia frio onde fora com o pai até a casa dos Do e encontrou um rosto diferente dos que sempre via, conversando empolgadamente com um Kyungsoo confuso. E do dia em que o vira novamente no fliperama quando eram adolescentes e percebeu que definitivamente estava apaixonado por aquele que nunca permanecia. 

“Estão esperando mais alguém?” Ele tentou soar o mais normal possível, as mãos dentro do moletom canguru. “Está meio cheio e eu pensei se eu poderia sentar com vocês.”

Kyungsoo olhou de canto para a mesa recém esvaziada não muito longe de onde estavam, depois para Baekhyun que sorria amarelo. Perguntou-se se apenas ele notava aquela excitação vinda do Byun todas as vezes que Chanyeol estava por perto ou se estava imaginando coisas. Ao seu ver, Baekhyun era tão óbvio que apenas alguém tão alheio como Chanyeol nunca perceberia.

“Senta aí.” E diferente do que pensou, foi Chanyeol quem respondeu apontando o lugar vago a sua frente.

“Não esperava te ver na cidade nessa época do ano” se sentou.

“Nem eu.”

Sorriu sem graça e não soube o que dizer. Também não soube se deveria perguntar o motivo daquela resposta, então apenas ignorou.

O _Lee's_ era uma lanchonete temática anos cinquenta porque o dono era um grande admirador dos filmes do _Tarantino_ e assistiu _Pulp Fiction_ vezes demais. A decoração não era tão fiel, ainda assim trazia a atmosfera de ser tele transportado para o passado com seus bancos de couro sintético vermelhos e o chão que parecia um tabuleiro de xadrez. Alguns até arriscavam imitar a cena de dança entre _Mia_ e _Vincent,_ na pista improvisada, com o filme em plano de fundo rodando pelo projetor. Não era de se admirar que a população mais jovem daquela cidade tivesse feito aquele lugar um ponto de encontro.

“Então...” Baekhyun fez sua tentativa de iniciar um assunto, “Pretendem ir no acampamento da igreja?”

“Acampamento?” Chanyeol disse, “Eu meio que acabei de chegar.”

“Oh...” Concordou com a cabeça. “É um acampamento que acontece durante a primavera, mas dessa vez decidiram deixar pro fim do ano.”

“Ir pro meio da floresta com um monte de gente que eu não quero ver não é tipo de coisa que eu tenha planejado” Kyungsoo disse e acrescentou: “Além do mais, eu já tenho bastante do falatório do padre quando ele aparece na minha casa.”

“Ainda assim é legal, não é?” Baekhyun começou com um tom de quem estava prestes a fazer um discurso motivacional, “Dormir em barracas, assar marshmallow na fogueira, ouvir histórias de terror, sujar a cara de alguém com pasta de dente. Você deveria ir.”

Kyungsoo mordeu a língua para não dizer que Baekhyun estava apenas interessado em que Chanyeol fosse. “Eu vou pensar.”

“Eu acampei poucas vezes na vida, seria legal se a gente fosse.” Chanyeol parecia genuinamente interessado na ideia, e Kyungsoo soube que não haveria mais formas de dizer não.

“É legal pra quem não foi obrigado a ir todos os anos.”

“Qual o problema?” o Byun começou, “Você costumava gostar do acampamento mesmo com todo o falatório do padre sobre drogas e sexo antes do casamento.”

Kyungsoo apenas não queria dizer que andava insatisfeito com tudo porque sua vida havia mudado, seu melhor amigo não conversava mais consigo e aquele acampamento só o obrigaria a ser ignorado novamente por ele. Ele sabia que aquela cidade era pequena demais para fugir de Jongin, mas faria o que pudesse, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que abrir mão daquilo que gostava.

“Ok, eu vou no acampamento desse ano,” o Do respondeu, “mas sem gracinhas com pasta de dente.”

“Eu prometo.” Baekhyun sorriu, os dedos cruzados sob a mesa.

O garçom aproximou-se com uma caderneta em mãos e tirou uma caneta do avental que usava. Olhou para os que estavam na mesa como se não tivesse passado toda sua vida escolar com dois deles.

“O que vão querer?” ele perguntou.

“Que tal um desconto pros velhos amigos de escola, hm?” Baekhyun disse.

Luhan olhou com uma expressão blasé para o Byun, e com um tom de voz entediado, disse: “Se manca, Baekhyun, a gente nunca foi amigo.”

“Como não? Te passei cola da prova de física no segundo ano.”

Ele revirou os olhos, “O que vão querer?”

“Eu vou querer uma porção de batatas fritas tamanho _Django,_ ” Chanyeol disse sem rodeios enquanto olhava o menu, “um hambúrguer _Kill Bill_ e um milkshake _Five-Dollar_.”

“Eu vou querer a mesma coisa.”

“Eu também, mas tamanho médio, por favor.” Kyungsoo finalizou.

“Certo.” Terminou de anotar o pedido e arrancou a folha da caderneta, “O pedido vai demorar, espero que não estejam com muita fome.”

“Você é meio cruel às vezes, sabia?” Baekhyun voltou a provocar.

“Pra você isso é por conta da casa.”

“Que honra.”

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Kyungsoo esboçou o que poderia ter sido um largo sorriso se não fosse por toda a frustração que vinha sentindo nos últimos meses. Ele havia se esquecido de como era estar entre gente conhecida e rir de bobagens apenas por rir. Sentiu-se idiota por ter desperdiçado o verão em casa quando poderia apenas ter ido ao cinema ou ao fliperama, mesmo que sozinho. Esperou por Jongin durante tanto tempo e demorou para entender que talvez ele não voltaria.

“Ele 'tava falando sério sobre o pedido demorar?” Chanyeol disse quando Luhan saiu, verdadeiramente aflito; a barriga se contorcendo de fome.

“Ele só está brincando...” o Byun respondeu, “Eu acho.”

**///**

Como se já não fosse possível, o _Lee's_ passou a ficar ainda mais cheio à medida que a noite caía. Não muito tempo depois, a pista improvisada foi ocupada pelos desinibidos que insistiam em todo fim de semana procurar sua _“Mia”_ para dançarem.

Decidiram que já era hora de irem embora quando mal ouviam suas próprias vozes devido a música alta e ao falatório do ambiente, e por Luhan que apareceu na mesa pela terceira vez avisando que as mesas eram para comer e não apenas conversar.

Kyungsoo pensou que poderia finalizar a noite sem ter um encontro desagradável com Jongin, que sempre aparecia por lá, até o momento em que o viu encostado na parede junto com a namorada. Ela parecia dizer algo a ele enquanto olhava para a mesa onde os três estavam, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça antes de ela puxá-lo pela mão. Como se não pudesse piorar, eles vinham na direção dele.

Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a se levantar da mesa.

“Vocês já estão saindo? Estamos há um tempão procurando uma mesa” ela disse e sorriu simpática com o namorado entrelaçado nos braços. Jongin parecia impassível de esboçar qualquer expressão naquele momento, esperando que a namorada terminasse o que pretendia.

“Já estamos saindo.” Baekhyun disse para ela e cedeu lugar, “Bom te ver, Soojung.”

“Bom te ver também. Diz pra sua mãe aparecer lá em casa. Mamãe vive dizendo o quanto ama o bolo de nozes dela.”

“Eu digo, pode deixar.” Olhou para o lado e franziu o cenho ao se ver sozinho. “Bom te ver também, Jongin.”

“A gente se fala.”

Ele passou pelas mesas abarrotadas e parou algumas vezes para cumprimentar rostos conhecidos os quais vira durante toda a vida escolar. Assim como a maioria das crianças daquela cidade, Baekhyun estudou na escola que ficava ao lado da capela, no centro; a melhor em educação e disciplina onde apenas crianças privilegiadas e de boa família podiam estudar.

Encontrou Kyungsoo e Chanyeol do lado de fora o esperando.

“Pensei que tivessem ido embora sem mim” ele disse e enfiou as mãos no bolso canguru do moletom.

“Não ia esperar você cumprimentar a cidade inteira.”

“Que exagero.”

Chanyeol olhou para dentro do _Lee's_ através da vitrine, especificamente para a mesa onde há pouco estava e que foi ocupada por Jongin e a namorada.

Ele sempre se sentia alheio a tudo a sua volta quando chegava àquela cidade porque ele não estava nela na maior parte do ano, não sabia o que havia mudado nela e nas pessoas. Entretanto, ele sabia que algo estava errado com Kyungsoo desde que o vira em seu quarto. O Do era do tipo quieto e reservado, mas não do tipo cabisbaixo e frustrado. E dentro da lanchonete, quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado para que fossem embora rápido, entendeu que o problema era o filho do Prefeito.

Sabia que desde sempre ele foi o melhor amigo de Kyungsoo. Achava interessante a relação dos dois porque nunca tivera algo igual e de certa forma invejava a posição tão elevada que Jongin tinha na vida Kyungsoo. Não apenas por ser Kyungsoo, mas porque Chanyeol não sabia o que era ser tão relevante para alguém, ele não podia evitar querer aquilo que o Kim tinha.

Chegou à conclusão de que se havia de fato algo errado, esperaria que Kyungsoo se sentisse confortável para lhe contar. E não se importaria em substituir o lugar vago.

“Querem fazer mais alguma coisa? Tipo, ir no fliperama” Baekhyun sugeriu.

“Eu vou pra casa. Trabalhei hoje o dia todo.”

“Trabalhou em casa.”

“Trabalho é trabalho, Baekhyun.”

“Acho que eu vou indo também. A viagem foi meio longa.”

“Pensei que iria querer matar a saudade da cidade.”

“Eu vou ficar por bastante tempo dessa vez, então eu vou ter bastante tempo livre pra passar no fliperama.”

Baekhyun sentiu aquele borbulho de sensações se encher em seu peito e subirem por sua garganta até formarem um sorriso que ele não pôde evitar. Sequer se importou se estava sendo óbvio demais.

Perguntou-se quanto era “bastante tempo”, mas de sua boca pergunta nenhuma saiu. De qualquer forma, teria mais tempo para vencer a covardia e deixar que todas aquelas portas que criara fossem destrancadas.

“Então, eu vejo vocês?”

“Vamos marcar de fazer alguma coisa” Kyungsoo respondeu de imediato sabendo que aquela era a única resposta que poderia dar diante daquela pergunta e dos olhos de Baekhyun. Não havia maneira que ele poderia ignorar toda aquela vontade que o Byun sentia de estar perto de quem gosta. Beiraria o cruel. E ele sabia que precisaria intervir por um tempo até que, talvez, Chanyeol entendesse.

Baekhyun despediu-se e seguiu pelas ruas do centro da cidade. Pensou em encontrar novamente as pessoas com quem inicialmente viera, mas decidiu que precisava de calma.

Não caminhou por muito tempo até avistar a capela e a escola ao fundo, que ficavam após a praça. Havia alguns casais trocando beijos escondidos e risadas, mas decidiu que lá estava bom. Deu a volta no coreto e parou em frente a fonte que nunca parava de jorrar água. Lembrou-se da lenda que sua falecida avó havia lhe contava sobre aquela fonte ter sido construída sobre uma nascente e que por isso ela nunca parava de transbordar. Sacou uma moeda do bolso e fechou os olhos. Pediu mentalmente que algum dia Chanyeol pudesse gostar de si também, mesmo que demorasse; ele seria paciente.

Arremessou a moeda e ela caiu na água da fonte, pousando ao fundo entre tantos outros desejos. Sabia que eram apenas lendas que os avós contavam para os netos dormirem, mas queria que seu desejo fosse externalizado de alguma forma.

Já havia guardado aquele segredo dentro de si por tempo demais.

Naquele dia Kyungsoo voltou para casa e se despediu de Chanyeol. Desejou boa noite para o pai e se deitou na própria cama. Verificou as mensagens no celular mais uma vez como se um milagre pudesse ter acontecido e ele pudesse ler uma resposta de Jongin.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro e ainda era noite. Perguntou-se quando o sol nasceria e, principalmente, quando ele nasceria novamente para Jongin.


	3. Seis de Paus

**VERÃO**

Kyungsoo ajeitou a gravata borboleta preta e penteou a franja para trás com os dedos. Ajeitou uma última vez as abotoaduras da camisa branca antes de fechar o coleto vermelho botão por botão. Achava um exagero o dono do cinema exigir tanto perfeccionismo de seus funcionários, mas estaria sendo hipócrita se dissesse que não se auto verificava diversas vezes antes de começar seu turno.

Conferiu-se pela última vez no espelho antes de fechar a portinhola de ferro do armário, e seguiu para a cantina do cinema onde passaria boa parte da noite vendendo pipoca amanteigada e chocolates para casais que provavelmente não estavam tão interessados assim em ver um filme.

Kyungsoo gostava mais do cinema antes de passar a trabalhar nele. Era divertido quando saía com seus amigos no fim da tarde depois da aula para assistirem o que quer que estivesse em cartaz, comer pipoca e passar mal por exagerar nos doces. Mas trabalhando, ele passou a conhecer os bastidores de todo o lugar, se enojava com a sujeira que as salas ficavam aos fins de semana, ainda mais quando precisava limpar manchas suspeitas dos bancos. Inevitavelmente aquele lugar perdeu um pouco de sua magia, ainda que as memórias que fizera nele fossem preciosas.

Como o tempo ele passou a perceber que as pessoas iam ao cinema quase todas com as mesmas intensões e inconscientemente ele passou a se ver nelas, sabia o porquê de elas estarem lá apenas pela forma como falavam e o encaravam. Lembrava-se do dia em que levou a Nam Jihyun para assistirem _10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você_ , mesmo detestando com toda alma aquele romance, porque sabia que a garota adorava o filme e queria muito naquela noite perder a virgindade com ela. Ou quando bebia demais com Jongin e compravam ingressos para o filme em cartaz com a duração mais longa para dormirem nas poltronas e não precisarem chegar tão bêbados em casa.

Costumava achar sua vida entediante quando era adolescente, porém se lembrava dos dias onde podia ir ao cinema apenas por ir e como tudo nele parecia divertido mesmo que fosse o mesmo cinema com as mesmas poltronas de sempre. E entendia que vivera os melhores dias de sua vida. O cinema ainda estaria aberto quando ele precisasse, mas sabia que não enxergava mais o mundo com o olhar inocente de um adolescente que pensa que será jovem para sempre.

“Achei um celular nas poltronas. Devem ter deixado cair na última sessão de ontem.” Kyungsoo ouviu Minseok falar enquanto enfileirava os chocolates na vitrine.

“Vai devolver?”

“Não tem como não devolver, tem a foto do senhor Kang com a esposa no papel de parede.” Minseok respondeu “Deixei ele embaixo do balcão de doces caso ele volte procurando.” Aproximou-se de Kyungsoo o suficiente para ter certeza de que apenas ele ouviria. “E, só entre nós, nunca imaginei que ele curtisse levar uns tapas da esposa.”

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, “O que você quer dizer?”

“O celular dele... tinha um arsenal de pornô de caras apanhando de mulher.” Minseok sussurrou, um riso debochado escapando entre os dentes. “Falando muito sério.”

“Saber que meu antigo professor de história gosta de apanhar na cama não é o tipo de coisa que eu precisava saber. Além do mais,” Ele fechou a vitrine e olhou para Minseok, “não deveria olhar o celular dos outros.”

“Eu só dei uma olhadinha, não foi por mal.” Ele riu sem graça massageando o pescoço. Kyungsoo perguntou-se se ele havia realmente dado _apenas uma_ _olhadinha_. “E só vai ficar entre a gente, não é como se eu fosse contar isso pra cidade inteira.”

“Hm.”

Kyungsoo preferiu ignorar aquela conversa com informações demais que ele não precisava saber.

Não se surpreendia porque entendia que aquela cidade estava cheia de pessoas que escondiam pornô no celular e no dia seguinte iam a missa ouvir o sermão do padre como bons cristãos que eram. E que faziam piada sobre gostos sexuais alheios, mas que provavelmente simpatizavam com eles. Minseok era apenas mais uma delas e ele não o julgava, sabia que futuramente ele não seria diferente de seu antigo professor de história. E Kyungsoo, assim como qualquer outro, também tinha seus segredos e desejos não convencionais.

O ritmo naquela noite de sexta seguiu agitado como em qualquer outra. O cheiro de pipoca com manteiga já o estava enjoando, mas antes de inventar uma desculpa qualquer e pedir a Minseok que tomasse conta da pipoqueira por um tempo, Kyungsoo pensou que não haveria mal em atender mais um cliente quando viu Jongin entrar no cinema com Soojung. Esperou que eles decidissem o filme que assistiriam enquanto olhavam os cartazes, até que Jongin se afastou dela para ir a cantina.

O Do aproximou-se enquanto Jongin estava distraído olhando a vitrine de doces.

“Os de amendoim acabaram.” Kyungsoo disse, e Jongin ergueu a cabeça com o olhar surpreso. Viu ele apertar a mandíbula antes de engolir seco.

“Que pena...” ele respondeu e sorriu torto, sem graça, rodando os olhos pelas diversas marcas de doces para não precisar encarar os olhos de Kyungsoo. “Não sabia que estava trabalhando aqui.”

“Você saberia se respondesse minhas mensagens.”

Ele viu Jongin desviar o olhar para a vitrine novamente, os dedos agitados batendo contra o vidro do balcão. Sabia que ele procurava uma desculpa, e Kyungsoo quis saber se ele ainda teria criatividade para criar uma depois de tantas outras ditas.

Kyungsoo nunca pensou que em algum momento de sua vida seria quase impossível manter um diálogo com Jongin. Era inevitável não sentir como se algo dentro de si quebrasse aos poucos. E tudo por causa de um beijo inocente que ele sequer pediu.

Suspirou. Não esperava que aquela situação pudesse ser menos constrangedora, “Então... você e a Soojung...?” Ele desviou o olhar de Jongin apenas por alguns instantes para olhar a garota sentada esperando pelo namorado. Ela notou e acenou para Kyungsoo, que acenou de volta com a cabeça.

Jongin demorou um tempo para associar a pergunta, “Ah, sim... Estranho, não é? Ela passou o ensino médio todo me ignorando, mas olha agora...”

“Quem diria” disse automaticamente, quando robotizado. Pensou em parabenizar Jongin pela nova namorada, mas concluiu que já havia forçado gentileza demais para uma noite. Ele estava frustrado e queria que o Kim soubesse. “O que vai querer?”

Jongin o fitou por alguns instantes, “Como?”

“O que vai pedir?”

“Ah...” Ponderou, “Duas pipocas e duas _Cocas_ , por favor, tamanho médio.”

“Um instante.”

Kyungsoo voltou para a pipoqueira e pediu que Minseok fizesse o pedido de Jongin, antes de ir para os fundos da cantina procurar o ar que havia perdido.

Ser ignorado por Jongin através de mensagens de texto no celular era verdadeiramente melhor do que ser ignorado por ele pessoalmente. Ainda que ele tivesse sido educado consigo, sabia que aquele não era o amigo com quem passara toda vida, como se tão de repente houvessem se tornado apenas conhecidos que trocavam algumas palavras de vez em quando.

Ele havia insistido o quanto pôde naquela amizade a qual tanto prezava, com aquele que compartilhou os melhores e os piores momentos de sua vida. Seria difícil digerir que tudo acabara da noite para o dia, anos vividos sendo jogados fora em meros instantes.

**OUTONO**

Baekhyun bateu a ponta do lápis contra o nariz antes de voltar a morder a borracha que àquela altura já havia perdido boa parte de sua forma original. Forçou ainda mais sua a cabeça a pensar em uma palavra de dez letras que rimava com _idolatrar_. As sugestões mais óbvias não combinavam — como demonstrar —. Ele se recusou por um tempo a ler mais uma das dicas antes de, enfim, desistir e virar a página da revista de palavras-cruzadas.

“Tomar posse...?”

Ouviu o tintilar do sino da loja de antiguidades tocar e fechou a revista. Não era comum receber clientes a nenhuma hora do dia, mas ao fim da tarde era onde ele menos esperava.

Ansiou com o som de passos sobre o piso de madeira subindo aos poucos pela escada que levava até a loja no segundo andar, quando ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo e Chanyeol. Quando perguntou se os veria novamente, não esperava que eles pudessem aparecer na loja tão de repente.

Passou a mão rapidamente pelas madeixas negras da franja com a ajuda de um espelho antigo sobre o balcão e tentou parecer o mais relaxado possível, e se amaldiçoou por ter acordado tarde naquele dia e mal se arrumado.

Sorriu assim que os viu.

“Sabia que você sentiria falta daqui” Baekhyun disse para Kyungsoo, se referindo a quando o Do trabalhara na loja durante o verão.

“Chanyeol quer comprar coisas velhas” ele disse.

“Bom, veio ao lugar certo.”

“Não é exatamente velho,” Chanyeol começou, “pode parecer que é velho também. Só preciso de coisas que parecem legais pra alguém entediado e com dinheiro achar que ficaria legal usar como enfeite na sala.”

“Alguém como você?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Gente que compra vinil sem sequer ter um toca-discos.”

“Eu já te disse que eu coleciono porque são relíquias. As músicas eu posso ouvir pelo _Spotify_.” O Park tinha os braços cruzados, o cenho franzido enquanto fitava o mais baixo; claramente ofendido. “Não adianta te explicar, você não entende.”

“Não sei se eu quero entender.” Kyungsoo sorriu contido, achando graça sempre que podia provocar o mais alto.

Baekhyun observou a cena calado, um leve sorriso de canto.

Saiu de trás do balcão para se juntar aos outros dois.

“Aqui na loja tem um monte de coisas velhas e que também parecem velhas.” Baekhyun explicou enquanto olhava ao redor. “E é tudo muito barato. Algumas coisas estão quebradas, mas ainda dá pra concertar.” E apenas naquele momento ele olhou para Chanyeol, “Pode dar uma olhada se quiser.”

“Na verdade...” O mais alto tocou a ponta da orelha esquerda parcialmente coberta pela touca, “Eu não sei muito bem por onde começar. Kyungsoo disse que você me ajudaria.”

“Ah, claro...” O Byun olhou de soslaio para Kyungsoo, que estava de costas para ambos, vasculhando a estante de CDs, “Eu vou te ajudar.”

“Eu não estou te atrapalhando, né?”

“Não! Não precisa se preocupar. Quase ninguém vem aqui, ainda mais a essa hora.”

Baekhyun virou de costas e engoliu seco. Sabia que toda aquela tensão que sentia era normal e sabia quem era o culpado por ela, mas nunca havia se sentido tão tenso e desconcertado perto de Chanyeol.

Nunca foram amigos próximos, o contato que tinham sempre fora através de Kyungsoo que levava o Park consigo onde quer que fosse. Eles se encontravam na linha onde não eram completos desconhecidos, mas não passariam a tarde na casa um do outro jogando conversa fora, o que fez Baekhyun pensar se queria cruzar a linha daquela forma. Havia dois caminhos que poderiam aproximá-los, e Baekhyun desejava seguir apenas um deles. E aquele caminho definitivamente não terminava com ambos sendo grandes amigos.

“Não faz muito tempo que trouxeram esse porta-chicletes.” Ele apontou para o pequeno globo de vidro transparente sobre uma cômoda, e Chanyeol esticou o braço para pegá-lo. Não era como os que se via na porta do fliperama, que eram grandes e presos ao chão. O globo era pequeno como um vaso de flores de mesa, e o Park pensou que poderia fazer uma fortuna se encontrasse outras coisas parecidas.

“Isso é bem legal... Tão legal que acho que vou acabar comprando pra mim. A vovó ‘tá sempre me dando doces.” Ele sorriu de uma forma infantil enquanto girava a engrenagem onde era inserida a moeda, verificando se ainda funcionava. E Baekhyun sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida em apenas observá-lo. “Pode separar pra mim?”

Baekhyun deixou o globo sobre o balcão de atendimento antes de perguntar: “Pra que exatamente você quer comprar essas coisas velhas?” Não sabia se havia feito certo, a função dele era apenas vender, mas ele não podia evitar não querer saber mais sobre Chanyeol.

“Eu tenho uma loja no _Instagram_ onde eu vendo coisas retrô. Mas deu pra perceber que nem tudo o que eu vendo é tão retrô assim.”

“Não sabia que dava pra fazer esse tipo de coisa no _Instagram_.”

Chanyeol sorriu de canto para o mais baixo. Para ele era tão perfeitamente normal comprar o que quer que fosse pelo _Instagram_ que ouvir o Byun dizer tal coisa lhe era cômico. Não de maneira zombeteira, mas sim de uma graça inocente.

“Mas nem sempre é confiável. Precisa ter cuidado.”

“Pra não acabar comprando algo retrô que não é tão retrô assim?”

Chanyeol riu de imediato, um riso rouco que parecia vir de uma parte funda de sua garante. Baekhyun não pode evitar rir de volta, sentindo as pernas falharem. E ele quase precisou tapar a boca para que as borboletas em seu estômago não saíssem voando. 

Kyungsoo distanciou-se aos poucos pelo corredor de música, onde havia CDs de todos os tipos, fitas cassete e discos de vinil. Quando ainda trabalhava na loja, gostava de deixar um álbum qualquer tocando de fundo enquanto lia um dos milhares de livros que se espalhavam em pilhas. Não se tinha muito o que fazer uma vez que poucas pessoas apareciam interessadas em algo, então ele fez daquela loja um lugar para descansar os pensamentos e colocá-los no lugar.

Encontrou um álbum antigo de um cantor que ele não fazia ideia de quem era, mas que gostava de ouvir, gravado em fita cassete, e não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo. Colocou-o para tocar baixo, enquanto olhava para as prateleiras.

Notou uma caixa de papel servindo de apoio para algumas peças de porcelana, na tampa pôde perceber que se tratava de um jogo. Não o conhecia, mas pensou que pudesse interessar Chanyeol.

Voltou para a frente da loja e ouviu Baekhyun conversando com o Park sobre o acampamento do ano passado. Tentava não pensar que precisaria passar o fim de semana fingindo que nunca conhecera Jongin, porém, de certa forma, estava empolgado porque era algo diferente que faria em tempos. E sabia que poderia esperar por momentos agradáveis enquanto estivesse com os dois mais velho.

“Eu achei isso.”

Chanyeol abriu a tampa e o jogo aparentava estar perfeitamente conservado, por exceção da caixa que estava gasta, “É todo de madeira e parece que foi feito à mão.”

“Me lembrou o tabuleiro daquele filme” Baekhyun disse.

“ _Jumanji_?”

“É.”

“Vamos jogar pra ver quem vai ficar preso dentro do jogo.”

Sentaram-se no chão da loja formando um semicírculo, o tabuleiro no meio e as peças de madeiras devidamente posicionadas na casa de início. As regras eram razoavelmente simples, nada que fosse além dos jogos convencionais.

E conforme a tarde caía, os três se envolveram facilmente naquela brincadeira infantil que os remetiam há tempos quase esquecidos. Como se o dia do lado fora nunca passasse e eles apenas existissem dentro daquela loja, como quando se é criança e seu maior problema é um joelho ralado. Sem corações partidos, sem amores não revelados e sem a sensação de insuficiente e insignificância.

Crescer não é fácil. É tão dolorido quanto remover um dente de leite. Contudo, quando as dores e lágrimas passam, se entende que certas partes precisam ser abandonadas para que novas tenham seu espaço. O que fica para trás foi vivido e amado, para que outras novas chances possam ser apreciadas e, ao fim, se tornarem inesquecíveis.

**///**

Baekhyun chacoalhou os dados dentro do punho fechado antes de jogá-los contra o tabuleiro, o som do acrílico batendo contra a madeira. “Animados pro acampamento nesse fim de semana?” ele perguntou.

“É nesse fim de semana?” Chanyeol respondeu, surpreso, “Eu não preparei nada.”

“Relaxa, eu tenho a barraca e todas essas coisas de acampamento” Kyungsoo respondeu e chacoalhou os dados. Andou três casas e pegou uma fixa, “Você foi pego roubando maçãs. Vá para a cadeia e fique duas rodadas sem jogar.” Deixou a fixa de lado, não muito feliz, e moveu sua peça.

“Que vândalo” o Byun disse e esperou Chanyeol jogar a rodada dele. “Acampar no outono deve ser melhor do que na primavera. Menos insetos.”

“Menos chances de voltar pra casa sem metade do sangue no corpo.”

“Você salvou uma fada machucada na floresta,” Chanyeol leu na ficha, “e ela lhe concedeu um desejo. Você pode andar dez casas ou usar seu desejo para tirar um jogador da prisão.”

“Se você andar dez casas, você vence essa rodada.”

“Enquanto eu fico preso nessa cela fria e solitária.” Kyungsoo disse, “Vai conseguir dormir com isso?”

“Você é um chantagista, sabia?” Kyungsoo riu quando Chanyeol jogou a ficha nele.

Baekhyun olhou para um dos diversos relógios de ponteiro que haviam espelhados pelo lugar, “Eu preciso fechar a loja.”

Chanyeol saiu segurando uma caixa de papelão contendo as coisas que havia comprado, calculando o quanto conseguiria lucrar. Algumas precisavam de uma boa limpeza, mas sabia que conseguiria ganhar algum dinheiro com elas. E talvez ele realmente ficasse com o porta-chicletes.

“Querem ir no fliperama?” Kyungsoo sugeriu e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, recebendo em seguida uma confirmação dos outros dois.

Eles andaram pela calçada da loja de antiguidades até chegarem ao centro onde a igreja era a primeira coisa que se podia ver, assim como a praça em frente a ela, a fonte e o coreto. Não muito longe dela havia uma tenda listrada de vermelho e branco sendo desfeita em uma área aberta.

“O que é aquilo?” o Park perguntou.

“Era o circo,” Baekhyun respondeu, “mas eles já estão indo embora. É uma pena. Quem sabe ano que vem.”

“Eu não gosto de circo.”

“Por que?”

“Bom...” Chanyeol demorou para respondeu, ponderando se deveria dizer.

“Chanyeol tem medo de palhaços” Kyungsoo respondeu.

“Não é bem medo.” O mais alto imediatamente tentou defender seu orgulho, sabendo que não havia muito o que pudesse replicar. Tinha medo de palhaços desde que era uma criança pequena e não havia como negar esse fato. “Só não acho eles engraçados.”

“A gente acredita em você, Chanyeol” o Do respondeu sarcástico.

Entraram no fliperama e suas vistas foram logo tomadas pelos tons de rosa, roxo e azul que brilhavam das máquinas de jogos e do neon. O lugar àquela hora estava cheio e barulhento devido as vozes estridentes dos adolescentes que tipicamente frequentavam o lugar após as aulas, ainda com seus uniformes azul marinho.

“Odeio adolescentes” Kyungsoo disse.

“Do que você ‘tá falando? Há pouco tempo éramos nós no lugar deles.”

“Tanto faz.”

Chanyeol desviou a atenção da conversa quando viu um rosto conhecido no balcão de atendimento, folheando uma revista em quadrinhos.

Ele conhecera Sehun há poucos anos, em um dia onde acompanhara a avó na missa e puxou assunto com ele durante o sermão sobre como estava entediado. Não o via com muita frequência, mas ele era a única pessoa com quem conversava naquela cidade além de Kyungsoo. O mais novo, que sempre estava no fliperama batendo algum recorde de um jogo qualquer, simpatizava com a presença do Park sempre que o via, o que não era comum.

“Ei.” Sehun ergueu a cabeça e se surpreendeu ao ver Chanyeol. Sorriu de canto e fechou a revista. “Trabalha agora no lugar mais legal da cidade?”

“É... Eu faço o turno da noite” ele respondeu. “Bom te ver de novo, a propósito. Chegou faz muito tempo?”

“Semana passada” respondeu. “Você tem que me dizer como conseguiu emprego nesse lugar.”

“Não é legal trabalhar aqui, acredite. Tem sempre alguém quebrando alguma coisa, e as crianças fazem a maior sujeira.”

“Vai me dizer que não usa seus privilégios de funcionário pra jogar de graça.”

“Bom, isso eu não posso te contar.” Sorriu de canto, deixando a reposta no olhar, que logo foi entendido pelo mais alto.

“Eu e o Kyungsoo vamos rachar o preço das fichas” Baekhyun disse e deixou a nota sobre o balcão. “E aí, Sehun. Nunca mais apareceu na loja.”

“Ando meio sem tempo.” Ele guardou o dinheiro no caixa e trocou o valor por um amontoado de fichas. “E eu ainda não terminei de ler os livros que comprei.”

“Acho que você é o único cliente que nós temos. E agora o Chanyeol.”

“Então quer dizer que agora eu tenho competição pela velharia?”

“Prometo que não vou mexer nos seus livros.”

Kyungsoo pegou uma bebida de cor verde na _vending machine_ enquanto observava os dois mais velhos conversarem com Sehun. Achava admirável que alguém como Chanyeol, que sequer vivia naquela cidade, conseguisse ser mais próximo do Oh do que qualquer outra pessoa que convivera com ele em anos.

Kyungsoo tentara, ele se lembrava perfeitamente, quando ainda eram pequenas crianças e não entendiam muito bem o que acontecia a volta deles e sobre o que os adultos tanto conversavam. Ele se recordava pouco da mãe de Sehun — quer era muito jovem, a propósito, sempre ouvia comentários sobre esse detalhe —, mas se lembrava da presença dela em sua casa algumas vezes para conversar com seu pai. Não entendia bem sobre o que eles conversavam e não se importava em querer saber, mas a jovem mulher de repente desapareceu e todos na cidade passaram a falar sobre ela pelos cantos, sobre como ela era egoísta em ter abandonado o marido e o filho pequeno. Ouvira que ela fugira com o amante, mas Kyungsoo não sabia o que amante significava, então apenas ignorou aquela informação.

Não muito tempo depois, Sehun passara a frequentar sua casa e o pai lhe dissera para que ele fosse bom com ele e dividisse seus brinquedos. Kyungsoo não questionava, obedecia ao pai e oferecia seu baú de brinquedos para Sehun. O garoto mais novo era sempre quieto, mal falava com Kyungsoo e parecia estar mais ocupado em seu próprio universo enquanto os dedos pequenos montavam casas de _Lego_ ou moviam algum carro de brinquedo.

Sua última memória sobre ele era da última semana em que brincaram juntos e Sehun lhe dissera que gostava de ler histórias, então ele deu ao pequeno Oh algumas revistas em quadrinhos que possuía e notou como os olhos dele brilharam. Após isso, Sehun nunca mais voltou. O pai lhe dissera que ele não visitaria mais a casa deles, mas que Kyungsoo deveria continuar sendo gentil com Sehun na escola.

Contudo, eles cresceram, se tornaram adolescentes e consequentemente passaram a não dizer um ao outro muito além de um cumprimento. Adolescência é a fase onde se começa a procurar pelo seu lugar no mundo, se unir a pessoas com quem se tem os mesmos interesses. E Kyungsoo tinha Jongin, enquanto Sehun tinha ninguém. E quando se é adolescente, a última coisa que se quer é ser mais um isolado.

Anos depois, Kyungsoo ainda se perguntava se deveria ter insistido mais em Sehun, porém entendia que era tarde demais para tentar uma aproximação. Deixaria que Chanyeol fizesse o que ele não pudera.

“Vai no acampamento nesse fim de semana?” Chanyeol perguntou para Sehun depois que Baekhyun saiu com as fichas.

“Hm... Não, não costumo ir nesses eventos.”

“Sério? Sempre te vejo na igreja, pensei que fosse.”

“Minha única obrigação é a igreja, nada mais.”

Chanyeol pensou em perguntar sobre aquela afirmação, mas ouviu Baekhyun o chamar dizendo que o jogo estava pronto. O Park pegou sua caixa e se despediu dizendo que voltaria outro dia para que apenas conversassem e insistiu mais uma vez que Sehun pensasse sobre o acampamento, em seguida o deixando sozinho com seus afazeres no caixa.

“Meu pai quer saber como está e se precisa de alguma coisa” Kyungsoo disse quando Chanyeol e Baekhyun estava entretido demais para notarem algo ao redor.

“Não precisa se preocupar” Sehun respondeu sem sequer olhar para o Do, olhos atentos nos quadrinhos.

“Certo.”

Kyungsoo nunca entendeu exatamente o porquê de o pai insistir tanto em Sehun. Deduzia que era pelo mesmo motivo de todos naquela cidade: Sehun era um pobre garoto que fora abandonado pela mãe e todos deveria ter compaixão por ele. E o compadecimento por ele fora tanto que o senhor Do insistiu com o padre para que a igreja custeasse todos os seus estudos na melhor escola da cidade, onde apenas crianças privilegiadas e de boa família poderia estudar; mesmo que Sehun não fosse privilegiado e não viesse de uma boa família.

Kyungsoo viu Chanyeol perder para Baekhyun em um jogo de luta e riu da expressão frustrada do mais alto. Era o dia mais agradável que teve em meses e quis que aquele momento durasse para sempre, como nos velhos tempos onde era apenas um adolescente barulhento e despreocupado. Dias onde ele não precisava se preocupar a que horas voltaria para casa.


	4. A Lua

Naquele dia o sol nasceu com dificuldade entre as nuvens cinzentas e a neblina que se apossou das ruas da cidade, tão forte que não se podia ver o que vinha ou ia. Não havia sinais de chuva, entretanto, o que era um alívio. O dia do acampamento finalmente havia chegado e a não havia nada mais inconveniente do que um temporal.

O acampamento tinha como intuito aproximar os jovens de Deus, promovendo um contato maior com a natureza, longe de tecnologias e diversões mundanas. Porém, assim que o padre terminava seu típico discurso — que poucos retinham —, o evento se resumia a beijos escondidos entre as árvores e uma chance de fazer o que quisessem sem o olhar dos pais.

Porém, para os que já não eram mais adolescentes, toda aquela rebeldia sem causa não lhes era mais tão divertido assim. Não existia mais o frio na barriga por fazer algo sem autorização, porque eles não precisavam mais dar satisfações. Beijar as escondidas e descer a mão um pouco mais para baixo havia deixado de ser uma novidade há muito tempo. Toda aquela euforia adolescente do primeiro beijo e da primeira transa se tornou apenas uma memória.

Os poucos, que de fato eram devotos a Deus, se indignavam com tal comportamento, insinuando que eram almas perdidas — uma vergonha por não seguirem as tradições — e que consequentemente passariam a eternidade no inferno. Em réplica, alguns diziam que o inferno já havia começado para aqueles que mantinham a castidade e não saboreavam os prazeres da carne.

O padre chamou a atenção de Kyungsoo com um toque leve no ombro, enquanto o garoto tirava seus pertences do porta-malas do ônibus. Kyungsoo pressentiu sobre o que se tratava sem sequer esperar que o homem falasse.

“Kyungsoo, poderia nos ajudar a servir a sopa? A senhora Yoon adoeceu e não pôde comparecer...” Ele não deu muita atenção ao que o padre dizia, concentrado nas malas. Sabia que não tinha outra escolha que não fosse ajudar. Arrependia-se um pouco pela imagem prestativa de bom garoto que havia adquirido com o tempo — muito se devia ao pai —, já que ele de uma forma ou outra sempre estava envolvido em situações indesejadas.

“Claro. Só vou terminar de tirar minhas coisas.”

“Obrigado, meu filho.” O homem mais velho deu alguns tapinhas no ombro do mais jovem. “E como você está?”

“Estou bem, senhor, obrigada.”

Antes de se retirar, o padre deu um aceno breve com a cabeça e sorriu singelo mais uma vez, sendo retribuído.

“Alguém viu uma barraca laranja?” Baekhyun procurava no porta-malas entre outros pertences, meio exasperado.

“Tem certeza de que trouxe ela? Não te vi segurando nada laranja” Kyungsoo disse.

“Tenho, eu me lembro de ter colocado ela no carro do meu pai.”

“Mas se lembra de ter tirado quando chegou na capela?”

Baekhyun olhou para o mais novo por alguns instantes com os olhos estreitos, como se estivesse indo fundo na própria memória, e sorriu sem graça em seguida.

Kyungsoo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

“Acho que eu não calculei muito bem.”

“Dorme com a gente, minha barraca cabe quatro pessoas. Mas sem gracinhas com pasta de dente.”

“Eu te devo a minha vida, você sabe.”

“Vou lembrar disso quando precisar de um rim” Kyungsoo disse e se voltou para Chanyeol, que até aquele momento se manteve quieto enquanto ajudava. “Eu preciso ajudar o padre com o almoço. Baekhyun vai te mostrar onde montam as barracas.”

“Sem problemas.”

“Vejo vocês depois.”

**///**

Jongin não estava disposto naquele dia, assim como não esteve durante todo o verão. Ele precisou se esforçar para se levantar da cama e sorrir da melhor maneira que podia, mesmo sentindo como se os cantos de sua boca pesassem uma tonelada.

Ele se esforçava para ser o melhor que podia para a namorada, uma vez que a garota não tinha culpa das decisões que os pais de ambos tomavam. Por isso não questionou quando ela disse que queria ir ao acampamento naquele ano. Independentemente de tudo, ele sentia que precisava ser bom para ela, para compensar os erros que não eram seus.

Pensou consigo, durante meses, que se ele não existisse mais na vida de Kyungsoo, as lembranças que ainda guardava de ambos não poderiam se corromper com as decepções que vinha causando. Entretanto, ele nunca se sentira tão solitário como vinha se sentindo, como se parte dele tivesse se perdido em algum lugar difícil de alcançar. Tornara-se difícil porque ele sabia que havia empurrado Kyungsoo para longe vezes o suficiente para que ele não conseguisse mais voltar sozinho.

Porém, em dias como aquele que costumavam gerar momentos bons para recordar, era quando ele mais sentia falta de Kyungsoo. Ter perdido o melhor amigo fora como perder todo o sentido que seus dias tinham, pois onde mais teria a chance de encontrar a si mesmo senão em Kyungsoo?

Ele esperou Soojung terminar de conversar com Kyungsoo, que servia algumas conchas de sopa em uma caneca para ela, e aquela cabana nunca pareceu tão sufocante. Ele sorriu sobre alguma coisa que ela havia dito, e de repente Jongin se lembrou como o mais velho era sempre tão sorridente e amigável com quem quer que fosse, e viu ele dar a ela um pãozinho a mais quando a mesma lhe disse que não havia comido nada até aquele momento. Ele desejou tanto que Kyungsoo sorrisse para ele novamente, mesmo que por um curto instante.

Não julgava Kyungsoo pela forma fria como ele passou a olhar para si. Como no dia do cinema, quando sequer conseguiu fitar o olhar magoado dele. Sentia que merecia.

Pensou que fizera o certo o mantendo longe de si, para que o que restou da amizade de ambos ainda fosse preservado. Mas vendo naquele momento o abismo que se criou entre eles, Jongin se perguntou se ambos estavam separados por ele ou caindo juntos.

Quando chegou sua vez, Kyungsoo pegou a caneca da mão de Jongin e passou a enchê-la. O silêncio entre eles quase absoluto, entregando o estado de coma que a relação de ambos se encontrava.

“Bom dia, Kyungsoo” Jongin disse e ele mal ouviu a própria voz sair da boca. Perguntou-se se o mais velho havia o escuto e teve a resposta quando ele parou de encher a caneca por alguns instantes apenas para olhá-lo, como se estivesse incrédulo que Jongin estivesse falando consigo.

“Você fala agora?” Ele sentiu, bem fundo no peito, e doeu. Doeu porque ele não sabia mais quem era aquele Kyungsoo, tão pouco conhecia com quem ele falava.

“Só achei que deveria dizer oi.”

“Oi.”

Kyungsoo devolveu a caneca cheia, e Jongin sequer questionou sobre a falta do pão. Agradeceu quase sem voz e saiu para encontrar Soojung.

Entretanto, olhou para trás quando ouviu a voz conhecida de Baekhyun tentando convencer Kyungsoo a encher duas canecas para ele, e precisou forçar um pouco a memória para reconhecer a mais alto que o acompanhava. Não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que vira Park Chanyeol, mas sentiu como se fosse anos. E doeu um pouco mais quando percebeu que Kyungsoo parecia em melhor companhia.

Jongin odiou-se por tantas vezes que depois de um tempo ele parou de contar. Se não tivesse se apaixonado por Kyungsoo, se não tivesse impulsivamente o beijado naquele dia quente no fim da primavera. Se não tivesse sido medroso e fugido com medo de que algo fadado a efemeridade desabrochasse ainda mais dentro de si. Se não estivesse tão ocupado tentando ser o filho perfeito e bom para todos, talvez naquele momento ele pudesse estar sendo bom para Kyungsoo também.

**///**

“E assim diz a palavra do senhor:” o padre disse em voz alta, “Vigiem e orem para que não caiam em tentação. O espírito está pronto, mas a carne é fraca.”

“Todo ano é a mesma coisa” Kyungsoo resmungou com a cabeça apoiada no braço, lutando contra a vontade de dormir.

“Você não sente Jesus tocar o seu coração, jovem,” Baekhyun usava um falso tom de seriedade enquanto falava, com uma ênfase exagerada no fim da frase, “dizendo pra você não se render as vontades da carne?”

“Minha única vontade no momento é dormir a noite toda.”

“Você não vai dormir antes de a gente acender a fogueira, né? É a parte mais legal da noite.”

“Mas sempre aparece alguém com violão querendo transformar tudo em um episódio de _Glee_.”

“O que você tem contra pessoas com violão?” Chanyeol perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

“Tudo.”

“Eu sei que você é perdidamente apaixonado por mim, mas deveria aprender a disfarçar.”

“Desculpa, vou tentar ser menos desesperado pela sua atenção.”

O padre fechou a bíblia e encerrou seu sermão: “Espero que nesse acampamento vocês possam ter um contato maior com Deus e que possam levar esse aprendizado para toda a vida.”

“Com certeza muita gente vai ter contato essa noite.” Baekhyun disse e foi o primeiro a se levantar do banco de madeira.

Os três voltaram para a barraca passando por uma curta estrada de terra batida, em meios as árvores que se perdiam na neblina, até chegarem a uma larga clareira.

O lugar estava razoavelmente cheio, e Kyungsoo agradeceu aos dois mais velhos por terem montado a barraca afastada das demais, ainda que dormirem sozinhos entre as árvores fosse um tanto assustador. Juntaram todos os pacotes de marshmallow e chocolates que trouxeram e se reuniram perto as fogueiras que aos poucos eram acesas.

O calor das chamas era verdadeiramente reconfortante naquela noite fria, onde mesmo a roupagem grossa deixava a desejar. O som tranquilo da floresta acalmava os pensamentos de quem quer que estivesse pensando demais, e a escuridão da noite era acolhedora, apesar de amedrontadora.

Não muito tempo depois, assim como esperado, se pôde ouvir o som do violão e a cantoria de um pequeno grupo pessoas. Os adolescentes, barulhentos como sempre, riam de qualquer bobagem que era dita. Os mais velhos se aqueciam ao canto discutindo sobre trabalho, política e família. Enquanto aqueles que não era mais adolescentes e não eram completos adultos se equilibravam entre o que era necessário e o que era futilidade.

“Quando eu era criança, eu dizia pra mim mesmo que moraria em uma cabana no meio da floresta. Tipo um lenhador.” Baekhyun disse enquanto assava um marshmallow na fogueira com uma vareta de churrasco. “Mas minha barba não cresce nem cinco centímetros, parece que eu acabei de entrar na puberdade.”

Chanyeol riu, “Entendo. Eu me olho no espelho com a barba pra fazer e parece que eu tenho doze anos.”

“Vida adulta é uma mentira.” Baekhyun verificou se o marshmallow estava devidamente mole e o colocou sobre um tablete de chocolate, antes de colocar ambos na boca por completo. Sua expressão rapidamente mudou para uma de completa angústia, “Quente!”

“Você precisa esperar esfria.” Kyungsoo assoprava o que tinha acabado de assar, verificando se ele estava mole o suficiente enquanto sorria pelo desespero do mais velho.

A expressão de Baekhyun mudou de repente enquanto mastigava, como se tivesse encontrado a resposta para todas as perguntas, “Vamos apostar quem consegue colocar mais marshmallow na boca de uma vez.”

“Eu não quero me prestar a isso, desculpa. Mas quero ver vocês dois tentando.”

“Eu já fiz isso antes e já vou dizendo: eu sou um recordista.” Chanyeol disse com um ar de superioridade e um sorriso travesso, desafiando o Byun.

“Hoje é o dia em que isso vai mudar.”

Jongin queria poder voltar no tempo, mudar um punhado de coisas e fazer tudo ser como quando era fácil. Mas ele não podia e estava sendo difícil aceitar aquela ideia.

De todas as citações da bíblia, não havia nenhuma outra para ele que fosse mais difícil seguir do que resistir as vontades da carne. Lembrava-se de quando era criança e de como toda aquela ideia de tentações lhe era terrivelmente assustadora, porque ele sempre precisou ser tudo exceto si mesmo. E naquela época, quando era mais velho e com a mente mais formada, ainda se sentia um completo estranho.

Viver de aparências é só um dos requisitos que se adquire com mais facilidade quando se começa a amadurecer. Entende-se que o mundo não te aceitará e irá te engolir caso não siga as normas, mesmo que estas sejam absurdas e imorais. O que é verdade não se torna mais tão verdade assim, e os fatos forjados têm mais força do que é o real. E não há nada que se possa fazer quanto a isso além de viver aquilo que se espera.

E Jongin entendia. Ele entendeu desde muito cedo o que era viver dentro de uma fantasia de bom filho.

Sorriu sutilmente e entregou a Soojung um marshmallow recém assado. Ela agradeceu e soprou algumas vezes antes de morder aos poucos. Ambos estavam em completo silêncio, característica que os seguiu durante aquele dia. Não eram o tipo de casal comunicativo, mas Jongin estranhou que Soojung estivesse mais quieta que o normal.

Olhou mais uma vez para onde Kyungsoo estava, evitando não sorrir ao vê-lo rir tão amplamente enquanto assistia Baekhyun e Chanyeol enfiarem um punhado de marshmallows na boca. Ele sabia quando o riso de Kyungsoo era sincero porque ele sustentava aquela expressão com o rosto inteiro, como se toda a felicidade que sentisse vazasse por casa poro dele. Era bonito de observar, e Jongin sentia falta.

A garota terminou de comer antes de deixar a haste de madeira de lado e dizer: “Eu quero terminar.”

Jongin a olhou surpreso, incrédulo. Mal pôde dizer algo enquanto seu cérebro tentava assimilar aquela informação.

“Quando voltarmos pra cidade, não precisa mais me procurar” ela disse, por fim, e se levantou.

“So-Soojung!” Ele se levantou atordoado, tomando cuidado para não pisar na fogueira, enquanto ia atrás dela a chamando pelo nome.

Ela tentou ignorá-lo por alguns instantes, mas Jongin de repente surgiu em sua frente, a impedindo se prosseguir, tornando tudo mais difícil. “O que você quer?”

“Será que a gente pode conversar sobre você querer terminar comigo?”

Ela suspirou, sabendo que não tinha escolha. “Ok. Vamos conversar.”

Jongin acompanhou Soojung até que ambos estivessem afastados da clareira, as vozes alheias aos poucos se tornando sussurros pela floresta. Ela se sentou sobre um tronco caído, e ele a acompanhou.

Ela colocou as mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e preferiu fitas as folhas sob os próprios pés.

“Seja lá o que eu tenha feito, eu quero me desculpar.” Jongin começou, “A gente pode conversar, não precisa chegar nesse extremo.”

Ela riu sem humor, “Você sempre assume a culpa de tudo, não é? Por que acha que estou terminando com você por algo que fez?”

“Por que mais seria?”

“Porque... Jongin, você não vê? Você mais do que ninguém sabe que nós nunca daríamos certo desde o começo.”

“Eu pensei que se ao menos nós tentássemos, as coisas poderiam funcionar.”

“Nós estamos tentando fazer funcionar a quase cinco meses.”

Ambos se calaram por um tempo, sabendo que ainda havia muitas questões a serem discutidas, mas que era difícil colocar em palavras quando a cabeça começava a pensar demais.

Mas como uma coincidência risível, ambos se lembraram dos dias onde os pais aos poucos os convenceram de que formariam um belo casal, dos jantares forçados e a imposição que era colocada por eles nas entrelinhas. Era sufocante lembrar assim como fora na época, onde ambos apenas podiam olhar um para outro em um pedido de desculpas silencioso.

“Nossos pais foram injustos com a gente e você sabe disso. Porra, a gente não vive no século passado.”

Ele fitou a silhueta do rosto dela na penumbra, se perguntando o que mais se passava na cabeça dela e como Soojung nunca fora tão aberta sobre algo consigo antes. “Me desculpe por tudo isso.”

“Isso não é culpa sua, Jongin, e eu não estou brava com você.” ela dizia calma, apesar da frustração notável, “Só que... Quando foi a última vez que você fez algo apenas porque queria fazer? A gente vive na sombra dos nossos próprios pais. Eles querem que sejamos eles. Me desculpa, não pense que eu odeio você ou odiei todos esses meses, mas você não acha que nós temos o direito de viver a vida como achamos melhor? Se não fizermos o que queremos agora, quando vai ser?”

Jongin tinha muitos planos que ele fantasiava de vez em quando. Não eram difíceis de se realizar, mas ele travava como fantasias porque eram quase impossíveis de se tornarem verdade enquanto estivesse preso a família que tinha.

Sua família sempre teve influência naquela cidade, antes mesmo de seu pai se tornar Prefeito. A família Kim possuía terras aos arredores, tendo participado desde o dia em que o primeiro muro fora erguido naquela cidade. Cresceu aprendendo sobre a influência que seu sobrenome carregava e que seus passos sempre seriam guiados onde quer que fosse.

“Sabe, eu realmente era apaixonado por você na época de escola.”

“Não, Jongin. Eu só era a sua fantasia sexual adolescente.”

Ela se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele, que segurou com firmeza.

“Vem, vamos ouvir algumas histórias de terror.”

“Acho que eu vou ficar mais um pouco aqui.”

“Ok” ela disse baixo, quase um sussurro.

Ele tirou um maço do bolso enquanto ouvia os passos dela se distanciando. Acendeu o cigarro com certa dificuldade devido ao vento forte, tendo que riscar a chama do isqueiro diversas vezes. Deu uma primeira tragada longa, guardando a fumaça por alguns instantes, antes de soltá-la aos poucos.

As palavras de Soojung rondavam sua cabeça, mas ele sabia que não era corajoso como ela. Ele continuava naquela brincadeira de marionete sem nunca se queixar, convencido que o futuro que lhe aguardava era imutável, onde perderia aos poucos tudo o que tivera de bom.

E a melhor delas, sentado naquele momento em volta de uma fogueira, ele já havia perdido.

**///**

“Eu pensei que fosse morrer engasgado” Chanyeol reclamou dando mais alguns goles na garrafa d’agua, vendo Baekhyun mastigar com dificuldade os diversos marshmallows em sua boca, com um sorriso vitorioso.

“Vocês dois são inacreditáveis.” Kyungsoo sentia o abdômen doer pelo tanto que rira dos dois mais velhos naquela aposta estúpida. “O que exatamente vocês estavam apostando?”

“Sei lá... Só queria fazer algo idiota.” O Byun empurrou mais um pouco de água na boca para tentar engolir os marshmallows.

Chanyeol terminou de beber o que restou da água na garrafa, “Preciso mijar.”

“Toma cuidado onde pisa” Kyungsoo disse e entregou a ele uma lanterna grande e pesada.

Ele se colocou de pé pronto para dar alguns passos adentro da floresta, mas parou de repente. “Vocês vão mesmo me deixar ir sozinho?”

“Por quê? Precisa da gente pra segurar o seu pau?”

“Eu tenho medo de me perder, seu merdinha.”

“Você não precisa ir tão longe assim. Não é como se fosse precisar de uma bússola.”

“Ou isso é uma desculpa porque está com medo do escuro?” Baekhyun sorriu travesso olhando de baixo para o Park que parecia ainda mais alto estando naquela posição. De certa forma gostava de como poderia mexer com Chanyeol com poucas palavras, de como ele era sensível aquele tópico, mesmo tentando manter a pose de homem crescido. Continha-se em apenas observar Kyungsoo tipicamente provocá-lo, e gostou do resultado quando teve sua chance, sorrindo ao vê-lo desconcertado.

“Eu não tenho medo do escuro” Chanyeol defendeu-se, e Baekhyun achou adorável a expressão brava com um misto de vergonha que ele tinha.

“Ok... Retiro o que disse.”

Chanyeol andou apressado para dentro da floresta, tanto porque ele realmente estava apertado assim como preferia evitar aquela conversa. Era um homem crescido, até demais, e se sentia meio patético por ter medos tão infantis. Ele não podia evitar, entretanto, o medo de palhaços, do escuro e de dias de trovoada; como uma criança que se esconde embaixo dos cobertores e evitar olhar para dentro do armário.

Andou o suficiente para ainda ouvir as vozes dos demais, sendo guiado pela lanterna. Parou próximo a uma árvore depois de verificar que não havia ninguém por perto. Sentiu um alívio no abdômen conforme se aliviava de toda a água que bebera. Mas não podia evitar o desconforto que era estar no meio de uma floresta à noite com uma escuridão e silêncio aterrorizante, tentando ignorar qualquer misero som que ouvia.

Abotoou a calça assim que terminou, mas logo virou de costas com a lanterna apontada para o breu quando ouviu um barulho nos arbustos. Sentiu o ar ficar preso nos pulmões e mal conseguiu se mover quando ouviu passos apressados pelo chão folheado se afastando para fundo na floresta; a mão segurando a lanterna com força e as pupilas dobrando de tamanho.

Ele se pôs a andar de volta pelo caminho que fizera depois de sentir o movimento das pernas novamente, o coração batendo forte e o frio da noite congelando seu suor.

Kyungsoo viu Chanyeol se aproximar, pálido como se tivesse visto o próprio diabo.

“Tem alguém na floresta” ele disse agitado.

“Quem?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Como eu vou saber? ‘Tava tudo escuro.”

Kyungsoo riu contido, achava engraçado como alguém do tamanho de Chanyeol às vezes parecesse uma criança precisando do colo da mãe. “Tem um monte de gente aqui. Talvez alguém tenha ido mijar também.”

“Ou não. Pode ter um maníaco escondido por aí.”

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo entreolharam-se antes de rirem juntos. _Gente de cidade grande..._

“Relaxa, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun disse “Eu não sei como é a vida de vocês na cidade grande, mas aqui as coisas são diferentes. Eu não lembro quando foi a última vez que registraram um roubo ou algo assim. E te digo isso porque meu pai é policial.”

Chanyeol aquietou e espetou outro marshmallow na fogueira, apenas para ter outra coisa em que focar já que ele não podia mais sequer sentir o cheiro daquele doce. Não queria parecer covarde, mas ele sabia que não era do tipo que imaginava coisas. Porém, preferiu encerrar aquele assunto, seu orgulho já estava ferido demais.


	5. Quatro de Copas

Chanyeol despertou cedo naquele dia, antes mesmo de Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, que dormiam tranquilamente a sua esquerda, respectivamente. Passou uma boa parte do tempo fitando o teto da barraca porque sabia que era desengonçado demais para sair dela sem pelo menos acordar alguém ou desmontar toda a estrutura dela. E o ambiente estava tão tranquilo que o fez se sentir confortável até demais, desejando poder perpetuar sua vida naquele lapso de calmaria.

Tivera uma noite tranquila de sono devido a companhia dos outros dois, já que não podia tirar da cabeça o som dos passos pesados que ouvira na noite anterior. Tentou convencer-se de que era alguém do acampamento, provavelmente algum espertinho não querendo ser pego com bebida alcoólica. Não estava acostumado a viver em um lugar onde se podia colocar a cabeça no travesseiro sem se preocupar com arrombamentos.

A cidade era, de fato, demasiada segura. A avó sempre vivera com tranquilidade e não se lembrava de alguma vez onde sua mãe precisou se preocupar com a segurança dela. Optou pela ideia de que era ansioso demais devido a vida que levava em uma grande metrópole e que estava apenas exagerando e sendo medroso. Contudo, não deixava de se perguntar o motivo daqueles passos terem seguido para fundo na floresta e não de volta ao acampamento.

Kyungsoo acordou não muito tempo depois, o cabelo escuro bagunçado apontando para todos os lados. Coçou os olhos e bocejou a procura dos óculos de armação grossa que usava na ausência das lentes.

“Acordou faz muito tempo?” ele perguntou, voz rouca recém amanhecida. Massageou o pescoço como se tivesse dormido de mal jeito durante a noite.

“Faz um tempinho.”

O Do aquietou e passou alguns instantes focando em um mesmo ponto, como se estivesse colocando o cérebro para funcionar novamente, antes de dizer: “Vou escovar os dentes.”

Kyungsoo saiu da barraca cuidadosamente, enquanto Chanyeol se deitou de lado tendo a visão apenas de um emaranhado de fios negros da cabeça de Baekhyun, uma vez que o mais velho fizera um verdadeiro casulo de cobertores durante a noite. 

Verificou o celular sabendo que não teria muito sucesso em acessar quaisquer aplicativos que precisassem de internet. Não importava o que fizesse, seu celular nunca captava sinal em parte alguma daquela cidade e sempre estava no modo de chamadas de emergência.

Resmungou frustrado e sentiu Baekhyun se mexer. Aquietou pensando que havia o acordado, mas o garoto mais velho apenas se virou de barrigada para cima, a respiração pesada denunciando que ainda dormia. Chanyeol fitou o rosto amassado dele desejando ter um sono tão pesado quanto.

Kyungsoo voltou não muito tempo depois e entrou na barraca com cuidado, levando o dedo indicador aos lábios em uma forma de pedir a Chanyeol que ficasse em silêncio. O mais velho logo entendeu as intenções dele quando viu que ele segurava um tubo de pasta de dente sabor menta.

“Pensei que não queria gracinhas com pasta de dente” Chanyeol sussurrou.

“Acho que eu mudei de ideia.”

Kyungsoo abriu o tubo e pairou cuidadosamente sobre o corpo de Baekhyun, que sequer se moveu, depositando cuidadosamente o creme branco sobre as bochechas dele, na ponta do nariz e queixo. Tentou ser delicado enquanto espalhava, fazendo questão de preencher cada canto do rosto dele, mas acabou por não conter o riso ao ver o rosto pálido do Byun.

Chanyeol tapou a própria boca para conter a risada alta, mas foi tarde demais. Baekhyun abriu os olhos devagar e se sentou resmungando algo incompreensível, não entendendo o motivo da graça e ainda meio atordoado. Passou os dedos pelo rosto ao sentir um frescor na pele e logo entendeu.

Arregalou os olhos e disse:

“E todo aquele papo de ‘sem gracinhas com pasta de dente’, hã?!” esbravejou e partiu para cima do Do, que ainda ria e não pode fazer nada além de deixar o mais velho lhe tirar os óculos e apertar o tubo de pasta com força sobre seu rosto.

Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito pela obra que havia feito, espalhando sem delicadeza a pasta por todo o rosto dele até as orelhas, uma verdadeira sujeira que causaria em ataque do coração em qualquer mãe que visse a cena.

Chanyeol olhou para toda aquela visão cômica sentindo uma sensação de primeira vez mexer em algo dentro de si, rindo como poucas vezes antes. Era bom que não parecia real, ter amigos e rir com eles, ainda que pudesse durar pouco.

“Não pense que vai sair ileso dessa” Kyungsoo, pálido até o cabelo, disse para o Park com o tubo preparado em mãos.

Ele sorriu largo, “Lembrei que preciso fazer uma ligação pra vovó.”

O mais alto fez menção de sair apressadamente da barraca, mas logo foi segurado por Baekhyun, que envolveu os braços em torno da cintura dele e o puxou para trás, “Não mesmo. Você pode ligar depois.”

“Pense em todos os nossos anos de amizade e companheirismo” Chanyeol disse para Kyungsoo.

“Eu vou ser bonzinho.”

Kyungsoo foi bastante generoso com a quantidade, criando uma verdadeira máscara sobre o rosto dele, enquanto o Park continuava a reclamar sobre não ter a ver com aquela brincadeira e que já era o suficiente.

Baekhyun ria, tentando conter o próprio coração disparado por aquela aproximação boba. Mas ele não podia evitar pensar em como o cabelo de Chanyeol era macio roçando em seu rosto sujo e como o corpo dele parecia tão quente junto ao seu, o cheiro único dele tomando seu sentido. Perguntou-se qual seria a sensação de ser embalado pelo corpo dele.

Por mais que não quisesse, ele sempre dava uma atenção desnecessariamente maior até para as menores características que envolviam Chanyeol, onde no fim do dia ele as guardava cada uma em sua toca de segredos.

Os três se entreolharam e riram um dos outros e de si mesmos.

“Vocês são inacreditáveis.”

**///**

“Meu olho ‘tá ardendo!” Baekhyun reclamou alto enquanto esfregava o rosto em uma tentativa de se limpar, deixando que a água da torneira caísse em abundância.

“Você não tem mesmo experiência com isso, não é?” Kyungsoo disse enquanto limpava o rosto com papel, “Você precisa primeiro limpar o excesso antes de lavar.”

“E por que você não disse isso antes?!” Foi a vez de Chanyeol reclamar, rosto encharcado de água numa tentativa falha de remover toda a pasta.

Kyungsoo riu balançando a cabeça. “Principiantes.”

Depois de um tempo de reclamações e olhos avermelhados, os três saíram do banheiro público com os rostos devidamente limpos e uma sensação agradável de frescor na pele. Baekhyun reclamava sobre ter sido pego pela primeira vez em anos e que nunca mais confiaria em Kyungsoo durante o acampamento.

A vontade de voltarem para a barraca e passarem o restante do dia sob os cobertores quente e rindo de qualquer bobagem era grande, mas aos poucos a fome começou a incomodar. E o dia estava belo demais para não ser apreciado, diferente do anterior onde a neblina deixara todo o ambiente deveras macabro.

“Você poderia usar seu poder de servente da cozinha e conseguir sopa pra gente, o que acha?” O Byun sugeriu.

“Certo” Kyungsoo respondeu sem contestar, a barriga reclamando. “Eu vou até a cozinha, vocês dois vão pro lago. Vejo vocês lá.”

Kyungsoo desviou o caminho para a cabana que vinha sendo usada como cozinha. Muitos ainda não haviam acordado e o lugar todo estava calmo, exceto pelos sons típicos da floresta.

Ele inspirou fundo o ar puro enquanto seguia seu caminho, desviando da entrada principal para evitar ser visto e questionado sobre o porquê de estar lá. A cozinha estava escura e ele sequer fez questão de acender a luz, evitando barulhos.

Acendeu a chama no fogão e através da janela seus olhos pararam sobre a imagem de Jongin sentado do lado de fora, fumando um cigarro. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo ele vinha abusando daquele vício, antes, casual. Ele pareceu não notar alguém por perto e se manteve impassível com o corpo solto sobre o banco de madeira. Os olhos dele estavam cansados como se não tivesse dormido por um segundo sequer, perdidos dentro de si próprio. E Kyungsoo não pôde evitar que seu coração se quebrasse um pouco mais.

Ele sabia quando Jongin estava ou não bem, e o vendo daquela forma teve certeza de que algo atormentava os pensamentos dele. Certamente algum inconveniente vinha acontecendo desde o final da primavera, porém o mais novo preferiu se esconder a conversar, e Kyungsoo se sentia insuficiente por não poder ajudar aquele que sempre fora a pessoa mais importante para si. Era como ter mãos o segurando no mesmo lugar, porém, quando percebia, não havia ninguém além de Jongin o dizendo para ficar longe.

E era dolorido saber que naquele momento sua única opção era ignorar.

“O que aconteceu com você...?”

**///**

Baekhyun juntou todos os travesseiros e cobertores que podia, os empilhando e enrolando um no outro para que pudessem ser mais fáceis de carregar. Aproveitariam aquele momento calmo da manhã para passaram o tempo no lago.

Parou o que fazia por alguns instantes apenas para dizer:

“Sabe, eu estava pensando, Kyungsoo vai precisar carregar três canecas e ele só tem duas mãos.”

“Eu ajudo ele.” Chanyeol perguntou tentando passar pela cabeça a gola do moletom que usava. Precisou trocá-lo pois se sujara com pasta de dente. “Consegue levar tudo sozinho?”

“Sim, sem problemas.”

Saiu da barraca e andou alguns metros antes de sentir a brisa gelada da manhã lhe arrepiar todos os pelos do corpo. Estremeceu o corpo e abraçou a si mesmo. Olhou para trás e, como não estava longe, decidiu voltar e procurar por outro moletom que estivesse decentemente limpo e sem cheiro de menta. Andou sem muita pressa pelo acampamento e com cuidado onde pisava para não acordar os que ainda dormiam, mas parou de repente como se não pudesse mais usar as pernas.

Não podia vê-lo completamente, mas sabia que Baekhyun ainda se encontrava dentro da barraca. Observou ele passar os dedos pelas manchas secas de pasta de dente do moletom que há pouco usava, notando como ele tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios. Depois de um tempo, ele segurou a peça entre os dedos como se ela pudesse se quebrar, antes de levá-la cuidadosamente para próxima do rosto e absorver o cheiro dela, os olhos se fechando aos poucos no ato.

E a cabeça de Chanyeol explodiu em várias partes.

Viu ele parar subitamente o que fazia, sua expressão em um misto de culpa e medo. Deixou a peça de roupa de lado e voltou a dobrar os cobertores daquela vez de maneira agitada e ansiosa.

Chanyeol andou para atrás com mais cuidado do que chegara e se afastou da barraca. Algo dentro de si lhe dizia que Baekhyun não queria ser visto.

Continuou a andar em direção a cabana em modo automático, mil e uma perguntas sendo processadas e nenhuma delas estava próxima de ter uma resposta. Seu coração batia tão rápido e ele sequer sabia o porquê. Toda a cena que presenciou durou poucos segundos, mas fora o suficiente para revirar e bagunçar tudo dentro dele de uma forma que ele sabia que não seria fácil de ajeitar e que provavelmente lhe roubaria várias noites de sono.

Pensou que talvez Baekhyun estivesse verificando se a roupa estava suja, mas aquela resposta não lhe convenceu. Depois deduziu que ele apenas gostava do cheiro da menta. Logo lançou aquele pensamento de lado e achou a ideia estúpida. Quem sabe era o perfume. Mas Chanyeol não usava.

Seria fácil voltar até a barraca e perguntar, mas algo em si lhe dizia que aquela não era uma pergunta simples de se responder.

“Me ajuda.” Saiu de seu transe quando ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo vindo em sua direção, tentando equilibrar três canecas com sopa.

Andou ao lado do mais novo pelo caminho que seguia para o lago e deixou ser guaiado pela presença dele, uma vez que sua mente estava em sobrecarga de sentimentos e ideias, ocupada demais para focar em algo diferente.

Como se tão de repente ele houvesse se dividido em dois, onde uma parte de si lhe dizia que estava exagerando demais sobre algo sem importância, enquanto a outra queria acreditar que alguém de certa forma poderia gostar de ao menos um fragmento de si.

Decidiu, por fim, que o melhor caminho era esquecer o viu.

Quando chegaram ao lago, Baekhyun estava distraidamente arremessando pedrinhas na água. Próximo a ele havia um banco suspenso na varanda de uma cabana que aparentemente não estava sendo usada, onde ele havia organizado os cobertores e travesseiros. Chanyeol o observou de longe, a silhueta do corpo de Baekhyun dentro de um moletom canguru largo e as calças do pijama. O lago ao fundo de cor azul-esverdeada se movia calmamente e as árvores pintadas pelas cores do outono deixavam todo o cenário mais bonito.

E de súbito o nome dele veio em sua mente, como se nunca houvera escutado. _Byun Baekhyun_. Ele se recordou e conservou em pensamento, como se pudesse se esquecer de alguma forma.

Quando ele deixou as pedrinhas de lado e se virou, Chanyeol notou o rosto dele com a mesma sensação de estar se recordando de um passado recente. Desde o formato triangular do rosto dele, a voz firme enquanto falava com Kyungsoo, até os olhos pequenos e como as madeixas negras caiam sobre eles; os dedos longos e finos tomando a caneca de suas mãos.

Tudo sempre estivera no mesmo lugar, mas Chanyeol apenas notou naquele momento, nos detalhes que ele nunca dera atenção. No entanto, ele ainda não entendia por que todas aquelas características tão repentinamente se fizeram importantes.

“Obrigado.” Baekhyun ergueu a caneca na altura do rosto para que Chanyeol soubesse sobre o que agradecia, e o fitou mais alguns instantes enquanto se afastava, vendo graça por ele estar estático no lugar. “Não vai se sentar com a gente?”

“Eu... vou buscar um casaco?”

“Não sei. Você vai?”

“Sim... Segura pra mim?” Estendeu a caneca, e Baekhyun logo a pegou.

Virou as costas e andou de volta para o acampamento, mas não muito longe ouviu Baekhyun dizer: “Cuidados pra não se perder no caminho e ser pego por um maníaco na floresta.”

Chanyeol parou e se virou rapidamente, olhos arregalados. “O quê?!”

“Eu ‘tô te sacaneando.” Esperava que ele fosse lhe olhar com a mesma expressão emburrada de ontem, quando dissera que ele tinha medo do escuro, mas percebeu que às vezes Chanyeol levava algumas coisas a sério demais. E não pôde evitar rir dele. “A gente vai te esperar aqui.”

Ele acenou com a cabeça e voltou a andar. Baekhyun o viu se afastar, ainda com um sorriso de canto.

_Park Chanyeol._

**///**

“Obrigada pela carona, senhor Do” Baekhyun disse apoiado na janela do carro, a mochila pesada nas costas, abraçado ao colchonete enrolado. “Vejo vocês dois por aí.” Acenou para Chanyeol e Kyungsoo dentro do carro, que retribuíram.

A noite havia acabado de começar quando Baekhyun chegou em casa.

Estava exausto e feliz por isso.

As luzes da casa estavam acessas e provavelmente havia chegado na hora exata para o jantar, podia imaginar claramente a mãe na cozinha picotando legumes. Ignorou a porta de entrada rústica e seguiu para a garagem onde o carro de seu pai estava estacionado, um _Chevette_ modelo 1978 totalmente reformado. Sem muita dificuldade ele abriu o porta-malas sabendo o que encontraria dentro dele. Fitou por alguns instantes a barraca laranja devidamente guardada na embalagem, perto da caixa de ferramentas. Fez o melhor que pôde em tentar carregá-la com o colchonete e entrou, enfim, para o aconchego de seu lar.

Conversou rapidamente com a mãe, que de fato preparava o jantar, e subiu devagar e sem muita força as escadas rumo ao quarto. Retirou todo o peso dos ombros e gemeu pelo alívio, se jogando de costas na cama em seguida.

Fitou o teto por alguns instantes, depois olhou ao redor para o próprio quarto que manteve o tom de azul royal desde que era uma criança pequena, com todos os enfeites infantis que aos poucos se perderam entre as pilhas de jogos, posters de bandas e um mural imenso de fotos que colecionou durante a vida. 

Precisava de um bom banho e uma boa noite de descanso, mas estava tão cansado que mal conseguia se levantar. Lembrou-se de quando ainda estava no acampamento naquele mesmo dia pela manhã, e tapou o rosto quando sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo subir para suas bochechas. Sentia-se patético agindo daquela forma e se condenava pelo o que havia feito. Não conseguia imaginar o que Chanyeol pensaria de si se soubesse o que fizera e incluiu aquele momento em sua lista extensas de segredos.

O Park o fazia agir de maneira que nunca pensara que poderia agir, e Baekhyun concluiu que estava _fodido_.

Tirou o celular do bolso do casaco procurando pelo nome de Jongdae, mesmo sabendo que havia chances de ele não atender.

A chamado soou quatro vezes antes de ser atendida.

“ _A que devo as honras, senhor Byun?”_

Baekhyun riu soprado, “Liguei numa hora ruim?”

 _“Pra você nunca é uma hora ruim, você sabe.”_ Ouvir a voz de Jongdae depois de um tempo sem se falarem sempre fazia Baekhyun se lembrar da falta imensurável que o melhor amigo fazia. _“Tudo bem por aí?”_

“Ah, sim, ‘tá tudo bem. Eu só liguei pra saber como andam as coisas...”

_“Nada de diferente da última vez que conversamos. Faculdade, trabalho. Trabalho, faculdade. E você, como está?”_

“Hm...” Baekhyun tentou encontrar a forma correta de colocar o que sentia em palavras, mas às vezes ele mesmo sequer tinha entendimento do acontecia consigo. “Me sentindo meio entediado.”

_“E o que exatamente ‘entediado’ seria?”_

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas se calou. Sentou-se na cama pensando em como sua vida seguiu desde que Jongdae mudara de cidade para cursar uma faculdade até aquele fim de semana.

_“Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? Tenho certeza de que não me ligou só pra saber como anda minha vida empolgante de universitário.”_

“Eu preciso de um conselho.”

_“Só pedir.”_

Mas pedir não era tão simples e Baekhyun não sabia exatamente como colocar os pensamentos em palavras. Ainda assim sabia que Jongdae era o único que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento, ele _sabia_ o que acontecia com Baekhyun sem que ele sequer precisasse dizer.

“Você já sentiu como se tudo estivesse seguindo um ritmo e você estivesse parado no tempo?”

 _“Hm...”_ Jongdae se calou por alguns instantes, _“Você vai precisar ser mais específico.”_

“O acampamento foi nesse fim de semana e eu passei o tempo todo pensando o que é que eu estava fazendo lá.”

_“Como assim? O acampamento é uma das épocas mais legais. Você nem sequer dormia no dia anterior.”_

Baekhyun teve que afastar o telefone um instante para rir de si próprio, “Eu sei, mas dessa vez tudo pareceu... chato.”

_“Eu não quero me gabar, mas... Talvez seja por que dessa vez você foi sozinho?”_

“Sim, a sua magnifica presença fez muita falta, mas não foi por isso.” Trocou o celular de uma orelha para outra. “Eu fui com o Kyungsoo e o neto da senhora Park, talvez você não se lembre dele, e essa foi a única coisa boa. O resto só foi, sei lá, estranho.”

Jongdae calou-se novamente, e Baekhyun caiu de costas na cama. Queria deixar um tempo para que o amigo pensasse, mas precisou dizer o que pretendia antes que pudesse se esquecer, “Fiquei pensando em como seria se você ainda estivesse aqui, mas acho que não seria muito diferente.”

 _“Porque não somos mais criança, Baekhyun.”_ Ele se ateve melhor a voz alheia, _“Confesso que sujar o rosto de alguém com pasta de dente ainda me soa engraçado, mas, vamos ser sinceros, o acampamento só era legal na época de escola.”_

“Eu queria que ainda fosse divertido. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu penso que nada vai voltar a ser como era e se de certa forma isso me... deprime?”

_“E não vão voltar. A vida é diferente agora, você é diferente, e isso não é motivo pra ficar deprimido. Suas preocupações são outras. A gente não tem mais espaço na cabeça pra pensar em coisas bobas, como o que vão achar do meu novo corte de cabelo. Porque você sequer vai ter tempo pra cortar o cabelo, vai acordar todos os dias atrasado pra pegar um ônibus lotado e passar a aula pensando nas contas que precisa pagar.”_

“Isso soou meio pessoal” riu baixo consigo mesmo.

_“Era pra ser.”_

Baekhyun terminou de ouvir a risada de Jongdae no outro lado da linha, “Queria que você estivesse aqui. Você sempre foi tão à frente do tempo e agora eu me sinto meio perdido sem alguém responsável pra me dizer o que fazer.”

_“Então você precisa primeiro procurar por si mesmo, pelo Baekhyun de verdade. E eu não estou dizendo do Baekhyun palhaço de turma de anos atrás, eu estou falando sobre o Baekhyun de agora.”_

“Eu não sei...” Massageou o rosto com a mão livre, “Sinceramente, eu não sei onde encontrar ele.”

_“Então você vai precisar procurar um pouco mais. Mas eu te garanto, é algo que vai acontecer quando você menos estiver pensando sobre isso.”_

Conversaram e riram por mais um tempo, antes da ligação encerrar e deixarem com ela a saudade.

Baekhyun jantou com os pais naquela noite, conversou com eles sobre o acampamento, enquanto as palavras de Jongdae rondavam em sua mente. Depois tomou um banho e ainda continuou a pensar enquanto deixava a água quente cair sobre seus ombros.

Ele de fato não sabia onde encontrar o atual Baekhyun, porque ainda se sentia preso dentro daquela casca de garoto colegial que passava a tarde com os amigos no fliperama porque não tinha mais nada de importante para fazer. As responsabilidades haviam chegado, certamente, como uma avalanche vinda de todos os lados para onde pudesse olhar. E ele tentava lidar com toda aquela nova vida que para ele soava mais como um brincar de ser adulto.

Baekhyun havia crescido, mas ainda não se encontrado. Ele tinha certezas, mas com elas muitas dúvidas. À medida que se olhava no espelho ele se via cada vez menos e tentava de todas as formas enxergar sua nova individualidade.

Deitou a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir e fitou por alguns instantes os adesivos de planetas e estrelas colados no teto do quarto, que ainda brilhavam no escuro mesmo após tantos anos.

Decidiu, enfim, que arrancaria um por um no dia seguinte.


	6. O Diabo

Era uma tarde fria de janeiro, onde a neve caía sem parar sobre as ruas daquela pequena cidade entre as montanhas, pintando as árvores e os telhados das casas de branco como açúcar polvilhado sobre um bolo.

Jongin abrigou-se no calor de seu lar, entre os cobertores felpudos e os braços de sua querida mãe, ainda usando o pijama azul de estrelas e cometas. Uma xícara de chocolate quente e biscoitos postos sobre a mesa de centro, lenha queimando na lareira.

Aos sete anos de idade, gostava de passar as tardes entretido com alguma animação qualquer que estivesse sendo transmitida pela tevê, de preferência as de super-herói como o Homem-Aranha. A mãe sempre lhe fazia companhia, enquanto o pai, como de praxe, estava ausente, trabalhando em seu escritório.

Enquanto alternava rapidamente os canais, ele foi pego primeiramente pelos acordes de _Tchaikovsky_ soando pela tevê. Seus pequenos olhos infantis se prenderam aos movimentos graciosos da bailarina, que se movia pelo palco da mesma forma serena que um cisne sobrevoando um lago antes de pousar sobre a água.

Jongin ficou tão maravilhado com a cena que decorreu diante de seus olhos. Não foi a primeira vez que assistiu a uma apresentação de balé. Mas naquele dia, em especial, ele deixou que sua imaginação trabalhasse em se imaginar naquele mesmo palco, com seus pequenos pés se movendo como se flutuassem. Mesmo aos sete anos, ele sabia que encontrara uma verdadeira paixão quando se viu naquela bela bailarina, onde sua ingenuidade ainda lhe permitia pensar que poderia ser o que desejasse.

Então ele disse a mãe que queria ser como ela, apontando para a tevê com seus pequenos dedos. A mãe sorriu carinhosa para o filho e lhe afagou os cabelos, antes de dizer que balé era feito apenas para meninas.

Tempos depois, ele descobrira uma pequena escola de dança, não muito longe da sorveteria onde costumara deixar todas as moedas que ganhava dos pais. De fato, havia apenas garotas dançando de um lado para o outro, dentro de seus tutus e sapatilhas de ponta. Ainda assim, ele gostava de observá-las e se perguntou se seria um grande problema em ser o primeiro garoto a se tornar um bailarino naquela cidade.

Em uma dessas espiadas pela janela da escola de dança — onde ele precisava fazer um esforço para ficar na ponta dos pés apenas para ter um vislumbre do interior —, foi descoberto por Kyungsoo, que voltava do treino de futebol ainda com seu uniforme de time, sujo da cabeça aos pés. Ele riu nervoso quando o mais velho lhe disse que não era educado espionar as garotas, e disse que lhe pagaria um sorvete de morango caso não contasse para ninguém. Kyungsoo, que amava sorvete de morango, guardou aquele segredo sem questionar.

Pouco tempo depois, o pai de Jongin tentou colocá-lo na escolinha de futebol — a mesma em que Kyungsoo jogava — para que o filho tirasse da cabeça aquela ideia de balé, mas o pequeno garoto recusou tão veemente que, desde aquele momento, o homem percebeu que o menino lhe daria dores de cabeça quando mais velho, lamentando ter tido um único filho.

O senhor Kim pensou que o garoto pudesse mudar seu comportamento ao longo do tempo, que seria influenciado pelas amizades masculinas, e que estava tirando muitas conclusões a partir de uma criança que era apenas delicada e sensível demais. Porém, à medida que Jongin crescera, cada vez mais se distanciara do modelo de homem que fora esperado que ele fosse.

“Sabe, Do, gosto muito de seu menino. É bom que o Jongin tenha ele como amigo.” Era uma tarde agradavelmente ensolarada no casarão dos Kim. Os dois homens conversavam enquanto assavam na churrasqueira carne recém abatida, observando os dois garotos que inocentemente se divertiam na piscina. “Queria que Jongin fosse mais como ele, gostasse de jogar bola e essas coisas de garoto. Mas Jongin parece ter mais interesse pelas flores do nosso jardim.”

O senhor Do sorriu para ele e, tentando levar a conversa de uma maneira leve, disse: “Eles são só crianças.”

Jongin nunca se viu completamente como os outros garotos daquela cidade e entendeu isso muito cedo. De certa forma, ele não se deixava incomodar. Achava os garotos, no geral, hostis e brutos demais, sempre arranjando brigas uns com os outros; não lhe agradava ser daquela maneira. Porém, ele não podia evitar se afetar quando os outros garotos implicavam consigo, fazendo piadas sobre ele ser uma criança chorona e medrosa.

Sempre ouvia Kyungsoo lhe dizer para não deixar que as outras crianças fizessem piadas de si, mas Jongin não era corajoso como o amigo mais velho, não conseguia enfrentá-los e ameaçá-los de lhes socar o rosto como Kyungsoo fazia. E durante muito tempo ele se escondeu sob o mais velho, desejando que aquela amizade perdurasse porque não se sentia protegido por mais ninguém.

Anos depois, quando Jongin já não era mais tão criança assim mas por vezes agia como uma, ele mostrou a Kyungsoo uma de suas apresentações de balé favorita. Quisera mostrar a ele porque Kyungsoo há tanto tempo se tornara seu melhor amigo e não havia mais ninguém com quem ele pudesse compartilhar daquela paixão sigilosa.

Como esperado, o garoto mais velho não esboçou grandes interesses, mas disse que se Jongin se interessava, ele deveria se tornar um dançarino. Entretanto, as palavras de sua mãe sempre se fizeram presentes em seus pensamentos e ele depressa respondeu que balé não era feito para meninos.

No final daquele dia, ele dançou com Kyungsoo em seu quarto de maneira inocente e desajeitada, ambos inventando passos e rindo quando erravam; as mãos entrelaçadas umas nas outras, contando _um, dois, três, um, dois, três..._

E Jongin pediu que ele não contasse a ninguém sobre aquele dia, e Kyungsoo guardou aquele segredo.

Em uma tarde exageradamente quente, daquelas onde as ruas de asfalto criavam a ilusão de estarem se movendo como água, Jongin esperava por Kyungsoo nas arquibancadas do campo de futebol da escola. O sino da igreja tocava, anunciando o entardecer.

Sabia que, abaixo de si, o mais velho estava com a boca ocupada demais para responder se demoraria ou não. Queria ir depressa para casa e não sabia explicar o por quê de se sentir desconfortável. Preferiu que seus pensamentos voassem junto com o vento quente daquela primavera. Não queria pensar na sensação estranha que se formava em seu peito. Mas não importava o que fizesse, ela nunca o deixava.

Recusou-se a pensar sobre aquele incômodo em saber que uma garota tinha a boca de Kyungsoo na dela, uma espécie de ciúme que ele não aceitava sentir. Jongin acreditava que se ele ignorasse o indesejado, que se ele não pensasse tanto sobre aquele afeto palpável que existia em si, o problema desapareceria. Fingiu não sentir o que sentia.

Quando viu o mais velho sair de sob as arquibancadas sorrindo sem graça para a garota, ele prometeu para si mesmo que nunca mais voltaria a pensar sobre aquilo. E observou, com o olhar carregado de melancolia, Kyungsoo se despedir dela, porque admitia que eles formavam um belo casal e que claramente ela seria feliz com ele.

Naquele fim de tarde, voltou para casa com Kyungsoo, a gravata do uniforme frouxa e o braço sobre os ombros dele enquanto riam e andavam despreocupados pelas ruas pintadas pelo entardecer.

E foi a primeira vez em que Jongin guardou um segredo sozinho.

A época do baile de primavera havia finalmente chegado e não se falava sobre outro assunto nos corredores da escola. Uma euforia coletiva se instalou, causada pelos hormônios da adolescência, onde a preocupação primária era saber se iriam ou não ao baile com quem esperavam.

Para Jongin, aquela época do ano era deveras estressante. Sentia-se enjoado em apenas ler os diversos cartazes coloridos e gliterizados espalhados pelas paredes dos corredores e salas. A ideia de precisar convidar uma garota e com ela passar a noite a dançar e trocar olhares não lhe parecia certo, não era natural — não da forma como era imposto. Em partes porque ele não sentia algo por garota qualquer, assim como não sabia lidar com aquele tipo de interação e, consequentemente, ele encarava o questionamento vindo dos pais na hora do jantar sobre não querer ir ao baile.

Era jovem demais para se sentir tão sobrecarregado de obrigações, mas ele não podia evitar querer desaparecer do mundo quando o pai iniciava aquela conversa sobre ele ter que agir como os outros garotos da idade dele, encontrar uma namorada, chamá-la para encontros e todas as outras coisas que Jongin nunca sentiu vontade de fazer com ninguém além de Kyungsoo. 

Foi então que ele estabeleceu a ideia de que, se ele não poderia mudar algo em si, ele convenceria as pessoas do contrário. Quando se é criança, certas questões não se tornam um problema tão grande e logo são ignoradas, mas é na adolescência onde os julgamentos pesam mais que um piano e são difíceis de serem carregados.

Ele não queria mais se sentir tão alheio e deslocado ao mundo, agindo de maneira tão distinta aos demais garotos. O melhor amigo parecia agir tão naturalmente como um garoto qualquer, falando sobre garotas e jogos. Mas, para Jongin, não era fácil. Não era espontâneo pensar sobre garotas e menos ainda sobre namorar alguma delas.

Foi então que ele, subitamente, convidou Soojung para o baile durante a aula de educação física, enquanto ela se aquecia com outras garotas, apenas para ouvir ela recusar de maneira direta. Ao que, para os outros olhos pareceu humilhação — mais um garoto com aparelho nos dentes tentando convidar a garota mais bonita da cidade para o baile —, para Jongin foi a desculpa que ele precisou em anos. Não poderiam mais falar pelos cantos sobre si ao saberem que ele estava interessado em uma garota.

Se para ser um _homem de verdade_ ele precisava apenas convencer os outros de que era um, então ele faria. Não precisaria mais ouvir tantos questionamentos e piadas insensíveis, assim como não daria mais dores de cabeça ao pai. Ele contou para todos que quisessem ouvir que sempre fora apaixonado por Soojung, até que as únicas palavras que se podia ouvir sobre si era como ele era um garoto iludido por achar que seria retribuído.

E ao que o tempo passou, ele tentou se convencer das próprias mentiras, as repetindo para si mesmo em uma tentativa de fazer com que elas se tornassem realidade. E, a cada vez, ele feria uma parte de si tentando inutilmente se encaixar em um arquétipo de inverdades.

Kyungsoo observara as mudanças acontecerem e nada dissera. Porque ele, assim como Jongin, também estava mudando. Entretanto, sentia que o melhor amigo mudava para aquilo que lhe foi esperado que ele fosse, e não para aquilo que ele esperava de si próprio. E o viu, aos poucos, perder a própria identidade à medida que era aceito, sentindo um pesar que ainda não sabia como explicar; mas que ainda assim lhe doía, de certa forma, observar o melhor amigo se tornar alguém que ele mal conhecia.

E sem o aparelho nos dentes, alguns centímetros mais alto e sendo o filho do Prefeito, Jongin se enclausurou finalmente dentro daquela fantasia feita de expectativas que não eram as dele. Onde não existia mais um Jongin que amava balé e as flores do jardim, sensível e que sempre chorava com medo dos outros garotos. E onde, principalmente, não existia o Jongin que era apaixonado pelo melhor amigo.

  
  
  


**Primavera**

Jongin cobriu os olhos com as mãos para protegê-los do sol forte, tentando pegar uma visão completa de Kyungsoo sentado sobre um galho de umas das amoreiras que havia na grande propriedade do Prefeito. Peito desnudo e o cabelo ainda molhado do banho de piscina.

“Às vezes eu penso que você só aceita vir aqui pra usar minha piscina e comer minhas amoras.” Retribuiu a risada, vendo o mais velho arrancar a fruta da árvore.

“Percebeu isso só agora?” ele respondeu, “Anda, sobe aqui.”

Acostumado a sempre subir em árvores graças a imaginação fértil de Kyungsoo durante as brincadeiras na infância, que criava histórias sobre fortalezas no alto e invasão de território pelo inimigo, Jongin escalou o tronco sem dificuldade. Sentou-se ao lado do amigo; ele que já tinha um punhado de amoras nas mãos.

Recusou a fruta quando lhe foi oferecido.

“Queria que todos os dias fossem assim” Jongin disse, brincando com algumas folhas da árvore.

“Assim como?” Kyungsoo chupou a ponta do polegar, os dedos em um tom de vermelho vivo.

“Calmo. Quente. Sem meu pai pra me encher. Desde que eu saí da escola, ele não para de falar sobre como eu deveria me interessar mais pelos assuntos da família.”

“Pensa pelo lado bom, você ficaria bonitinho de fazendeiro.”

Jongin riu sem graça, exibindo uma carreira de dentes que evidenciavam a efetividade do uso do aparelho, e Kyungsoo enfiou mais uma amora na boca.

Sabia que o amigo não levava tão a sério seus elogios, mas eram sinceros. Jongin havia crescido e perdido aquela áurea de garoto bobo, esticou um bocado e os ombros ficaram mais largos. O sorriso era o que Kyungsoo mais adorava ver, ainda mais quando ele era o motivo. Jongin era bonito, e o Do não negava. E não era apenas pela beleza que a puberdade lhe dera, mas também pela sensibilidade que ele naturalmente possuía, pelo olhar sincero e puro, como se não tivesse perdido aquela doçura de quando era criança. E Kyungsoo adorava cada detalhe nele, inevitavelmente se prendendo em cada um deles e pensando o quanto Soojung era boba por não corresponder Jongin.

“Cuidar de gado e terra me parece chato” o mais novo disse.

“Eu acho interessante.”

“Seu caipira.”

“Como se você também não fosse.”

“Mas e seu pai, o que disse sobre a faculdade?”

“Ele ficou meio chateado quando eu disse que não queria fazer ainda, mas depois entendeu. Como eu posso prestar vestibular se eu nem sei o que eu quero fazer?”

“Não sei por que nossos pais acham que vamos sair da escola com um plano formado sobre carreira, família e estudos. Até pouco tempo a gente ‘tava apostando quem conseguia ficar mais tempo sem piscar.”

Kyungsoo riu, e Jongin se perdeu pela enésima vez naquele sorriso em forma de coração, ainda mais evidente pela pigmentação avermelhada que as amoras deixaram sobre os lábios dele.

Ouviram a voz da empregada ao longe lhes avisando sobre o almoço, mas o clima no galho daquela árvore estava agradável demais para pensarem em sair — e Kyungsoo já havia se enfartado o suficiente de amoras. Ambos gostavam da forma como estavam: aquela calmaria típica, a brisa quente, o chacoalhar das folhas e como parecia existir apenas os dois naquele mundo enorme.

“Sabe aquele dia em que a gente levou o Jongdae na rodoviária?” Jongin começou depois de um tempo de silêncio, se referindo ao dia em que alguns alunos da escola levaram o colega até a rodoviária porque ele havia entrado para a melhor universidade do país e precisaria mudar de cidade, um feito que se tornou quase uma festa para os demais. Kyungsoo assentiu, Jongin voltou a falar: “Depois que ele foi embora, fui no banheiro e peguei o Baekhyun chorando escondido. Ele tentou disfarçar com aquele jeito dele, mas ele parecia bem triste.”

“Eles eram amigos, não eram? Ele deve ter sentido quando viu ele ir embora.”

“Sim, e eu entendi ele. Depois fiquei pensando se tivesse sido comigo e eu precisasse ver você indo embora. E eu desejei que você desistisse da faculdade.” Ele riu entre os dentes, “Meio egoísta, né?”

“Acho que é normal querer quem a gente gosta sempre por perto. Mas se um dia isso acontecer, você não precisa se preocupar. Você já cresceu bastante e não precisa mais de mim pra bater nos outros garotos que implicavam com você no parquinho.”

Jongin riu com aquela lembrança, Kyungsoo o acompanhou. Eles se entreolharam como se pudessem compartilhar com o olhar as imagens de uma infância cheia de cumplicidade. E permaneceram daquela forma, como se precisassem manter vivas aquelas memórias que só podiam se manter um com o outro. “Às vezes eu realmente tenho medo de perder você, me assusta só de pensar.”

Kyungsoo manteve o olhar sobre ele, sentindo aquele borbulhar no estômago que as palavras sinceras de Jongin sempre lhe causavam, “Eu não pretendo ir pra lugar nenhum, Jongin.”

Ele viu Kyungsoo sorrir torto, e pensou o quanto ele era precioso de uma maneira que ele não sabia explicar, como se o que sentisse estivesse tão além de cada um deles que precisaria de anos até que a humanidade desvendasse o real sentido daquele sentimento. Ele tentou, de todas as maneiras que podia, evitar pensar sobre o que ele sentia por Kyungsoo, mas era impossível quando cada poro de seu ser transbordava aquela paixão, aos seus olhos, tão errada.

Foi então que ele subitamente o beijou, sem medir as consequências. Tocou delicadamente aqueles lábios doces de amora, da maneira que há tempos imaginou como poderia ser. Sem culpa, a primeiro momento, apenas o desejo de beijar aquele por quem sentia as melhores sensações do mundo.

Kyungsoo surpreendeu-se e deixou que as amoras em suas mãos caíssem para o chão. Fechou os olhos instintivamente, ainda não sabendo como reagir àquela aproximação inesperada. Ergueu uma mão para tocar o rosto de Jongin e manter aquele contato, porém ele se afastou tão subitamente quanto se aproximou; os olhos arregalados em incredulidade pela própria ação.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de uma maneira nervosa, evitando olhar para o mais velho, “Me desculpa, eu... não sei o que me deu.” Riu nervosamente e sem humor, a respiração começando a ficar desregulada pelo nervosismo.

Kyungsoo sabia que precisava dizer algo, mas não o que e como. Ele notou como aquela situação deixou Jongin nervoso a ponto de precisar espremer os dedos contra o galho para não gritar.

“Acho melhor a gente almoçar.” Ouviu ele dizer e nunca vira Jongin descer de uma árvore tão depressa como naquele dia. O acompanhou, se sentindo perdido pela primeira vez na vida por não saber como conversar com ele. Aquela era uma zona a qual ambos nunca haviam cruzado, e tudo aconteceu tão rápido e inesperadamente que Kyungsoo precisou se forçar a pensar mais um pouco.

“Jongin, espera” Kyungsoo o chamou, mas ele andava depressa para o casarão. Tentou acompanhar os passos dele, mas era como se ele tivesse se tornado inalcançável — como em pesadelos quando se corre e não se sai do lugar.

O chamou pelo nome novamente, mas foi ignorado.

Assim como as mensagens no celular enviadas dias depois.

As tentativas de aproximação também.

E Kyungsoo foi se quebrando em partes, devagar e dolorosamente.

No entanto, Jongin se quebrava em dobro.

Jongin sabia que estava vivendo o que ele gostava de chamar de o despertar da vida adulta. Ele se viu em uma situação onde já havia perdido tudo o que amava, todas as paixões que ele nutriu durante a juventude. Ele gostava de pensar, baseado no exemplo que tinha dos pais, que não se pode envelhecer sem deixar tudo o se ama para trás e viver apenas de amarguras. Era aquela a definição que ele tinha sobre o que era a vida adulta: amarga.

Pensou que havia sido ingênuo ao pensar que estava vivendo o pior, mas entendeu que não há nada de ruim que não possa ser tornar o inferno, quando olhou para o rosto de Soojung naquela noite, naquele indesejado jantar.

Vinha ignorando as palavras sinuosas dos pais nas últimas semanas, sobre ele tentar resgatar sua antiga paixão de escola, que agora que já não eram mais estudantes, tudo poderia ser diferente. Fingia não escutar porque Soojung nunca fora realmente uma paixão, e quanto menos lhes desse atenção, menos poder eles teriam.

Contudo, o pai foi mais direto daquela vez. Impôs as vontades e Jongin se viu sem escapatórias. Quando se deu por si, estava na sala de jantar de sua casa, Soojung à sua frente, de cabeça baixa, enquanto mexia desanimadamente no prato com o garfo. Ele mal conseguia a fitar nos olhos sem sentir que um pedido de desculpas fosse escapar de sua boca.

E ele odiou o pai e mãe como nunca. E os pais dela ainda mais.

No final daquela noite, ele a acompanhou até a porta para se despedir e cordialmente a ajudou a vestir o casaco leve para uma noite de primavera. Antes que ela se virasse para ir embora, sussurrou um pedido de desculpas baixo para que apenas ela escutasse.

A garota olhou para ele e sorriu fraco, antes de ir embora acompanhada pelos pais.

Para Jongin, foi como estar preso em um vácuo onde não se enxerga nada e não se pensa muita coisa. Viver puramente à mercê do destino. E ele notou que Soojung também vivia daquela forma, mas que algo nela mudava, crescia e era irreparável.

Ele tentou, de uma forma lenta e cuidadosa, fazer cada dia ser menos penoso para ambos. Sentia como se precisasse constantemente corrigir os erros que os pais cometiam, como um legado a ser passado não somente para si, mas por Soojung também. E foi no _Lee’s_ onde ele tentou uma piada sem graça, na tentativa de fazê-la rir, e falhou. Depois perguntou sobre o que ela gostava de ouvir, onde queria ir, o filme que queria assistir, o que gostava de comer. Construindo dia após dia um lapso seguro onde podiam estar confortáveis. E foi satisfatório vê-la rir pela primeira vez de uma piada ou vê-la empolgada com uma música que gostava.

Foi divertido enquanto eles tiveram tempo para aquela amizade disfarçada de namoro. Era uma sensação diferente conhecer Soojung fora da escola, sem toda aquela imagem que forjavam dela e o assédio. Ele descobriu tantas coisas sobre ela, e sabia que ainda havia muito mais a ser descoberto. Se sentiu estúpido por achar que Soojung não era mais ninguém além do título superficial de garota mais bonita da cidade, que lhe deram.

Ela se tornou alguém a quem Jongin passou a admirar com o tempo; da maneira como ela não tinha medo apesar de tudo, como ela tinha planos, sobre o que pensava de toda aquela vida que tinham e daquela cidade. Soojung sempre tinha algo tão preciso e bem pensado sobre o que dizer, e ele a admirava por ser tão inteligente e evoluída.

“Sabe, Jongin, nossos pais são uns filhos da puta, mas eu fico feliz de ter te conhecido” ela disse em um dia quando apareceu de repente na casa de Jongin, pedindo que ele retocasse a raiz do cabelo dela. Ela estava engraçada com os cabelos presos de maneira desregulada, enquanto esperava a tinta fazer seu trabalho. “Achei que você só era mais um daqueles babacas da escola. Mas, se eu tivesse te conhecido melhor antes, talvez tivesse aceitado ir ao baile com você quando me convidou. Eu lembro de ter sido bem _cuzona_ com você naquele dia, desculpa.”

“Jung Soojung sendo piegas? Quem diria.”

“Não conte a ninguém sobre isso, se não eu vou ter que te matar.”

E, de repente, em um dia onde ele não esperava, ela quis terminar tudo aquilo.

E mais uma vez ele a admirou por ser corajosa.

No dia seguinte ao acampamento, a viu acordar silenciosamente junto com o nascer do sol. Seus olhos cansados fitaram a silhueta dela na sombra do quarto e, confuso, perguntou:

“Você já vai? Tão cedo...”

“Eu disse que ia ficar aqui só mais essa noite, não disse?”

“Eu sei... Quer dizer, a gente ainda é amigo, não somos? Podemos nos ver de novo?”

Ela sorriu fraco com a mão na maçaneta da porta e a mochila pendurada em um ombro, enquanto fitava o garoto deitado sobre a cama, “Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, não se preocupe. Por que você não tenta dormir de novo?”

Ele concordou, e ela foi embora.

Quando acordou novamente, ouviu vozes ao longe vindas da sala de estar. Viu uma carta presa por uma tarraxa, no mural da escrivaninha.

Abriu a carta com cuidado, notando a letra clara e cursiva de Soojung.

_“Sabe, Jongin, eu realmente fiquei feliz de ter te conhecido. Não pense que eu menti naquele dia. Mas decisões precisam ser feitas, e eu tive que fazer a minha. Espero que um dia você faça o mesmo._

_[...]Quando minha irmã se casou e eu vi ela perder toda a felicidade que tinha, fiquei pensando quando seria a minha vez, e chegou mais rápido do que eu esperava. [...]Não pense que eu te odiei, nem por um segundo sequer, por favor. Mas você é como eu. Você me entende. Eu te entendo. Eu sei que você nunca quis isso, tanto quanto eu. Mas nós fizemos tudo ser menos pior, não fizemos? Nós tentamos._

_[...]Eu sinto que não tenho sequer autonomia sobre o meu corpo e os meus pensamentos. Que tipo de vida é essa? É o que eu me pergunto todos os dias. Eu sinto como se vivesse em uma cidade de pessoas insanas, que ditam o que é o certo, e apenas pessoas tão insanas quanto conseguem sobreviver. Ou, talvez, eu que seja louca por não concordar. Já pensou sobre isso?_

_[...]Quando ler essa carta, eu já estarei longe. Bem longe. Com aqueles que sempre me fizeram rir como nunca. Você sabe quem eles são, por isso eu peço que não venha atrás de mim. Eu quero ser feliz, viver da maneira que eu acho que devo. É egoísmo querer seguir os meus sonhos e não os de outra pessoa? [...]Espero que um dia você faça o mesmo. Deixe as pessoas conhecerem o Jongin que eu conheci. Porque ele alguém incrível, eu garanto._

_[...]Não deixe para amanhã aquilo que se ama hoje. Você vive o agora, Jongin, não o amanhã. Sua vida vale bem mais do que uma cheia de mentiras e sonhos quebrados._

_[...]Eu lamento que tudo tenha acabado assim. Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar._

_Com amor,_

_Soojung.”_

Ele dobrou a carta e a guardou de volta no envelope. Depois, a escondeu fundo dentro de uma gaveta.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou os pais discutindo com a polícia, o senhor e senhora Jung também presentes. Fizeram-lhe tantas perguntas que ele pensou que, em algum momento, iria gritar. Mentiu sobre quase todas as respostas, principalmente sobre onde Soojung estava. Não contaria para ninguém sobre o circo; ao menos um deles merecia ser livre e feliz.

No dia seguinte, quando finalmente foi deixado sozinho, ele viu o visor da tela do celular acender com uma nova mensagem, enquanto relia a carta que ela lhe deixou. Conferiu com a mesma apatia que lhe seguia, até ler o nome de Kyungsoo. Fazia um tempo desde que o mais velho desistira de mandá-las, já que sabia que não teria uma resposta.

_não se esqueça que quando precisar conversar_

_eu vou estar sempre aqui_

_kyung [11:43]_

Lembrou-se das palavras de Soojung e de como, para ela, parecia fácil. Mas Jongin sabia que a realidade para si era diferente. Contudo, se ela teve a coragem necessária, talvez ele a conseguisse também. E apenas talvez pudesse ter o futuro que imaginava, onde, para isso, dependia daquela mensagem a ser respondida.


	7. O Sol

Kyungsoo saltou da janela de seu quarto no sótão para o telhado do segundo andar de sua casa, carregando três garrafas de _Sprite_ geladas. Sentou-se ao lado de Chanyeol e Baekhyun, o segundo mais velho deitado sobre as telhas de madeira fitando o azul do céu, mãos descansando sobre a barriga. O dia estava ensolarado, mas não o suficiente para evitar os indícios do inverno se aproximando.

Baekhyun abriu a garrafa de vidro sem muita dificuldade, a pressionando na curva do braço e o antebraço, apesar do lacre firme de metal. Ingeriu uma grande dose diretamente do gargalo, sentindo as bolhas de gás brincarem em sua garganta, juntamente com as palavras presas nela, inquietas para saírem.

Limpou os cantos da boca com a ponta da manga da jaqueta jeans — lavada e surrada — que usava, antes de falar:

“Estava ouvindo a conversa da minha mãe com a senhora Jung, hoje de manhã.” Tentou equilibrar da melhor maneira que pôde a garrafa entre as pernas, para que ela não rolasse pelo telhado íngreme. “Elas sempre se encontram pra fofocarem sobre Deus e o mundo. Ouvi a senhora Jung falando sobre a Soojung.”

“Eles encontraram ela? Ou ela se escondeu bem o bastante pra não ser achada?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Bom, eu não sei exatamente se eles sabem onde ela está. Ela não disse muitas coisas. Mas, se ouvi bem, a Soojung fugiu com o circo no dia seguinte ao acampamento.”

“Com o circo? Como?”

“Eu não sei, foi só o que eu ouvi. Mas pensando melhor sobre isso, sempre me lembro de ter visto a Soojung no circo, todos os anos.” começou, “E eu não quero dizer que achava ela infeliz ou algo assim, mas sempre que ela estava por lá, era como se fosse o melhor momento da vida dela. Então, a minha dedução é que ela conheceu alguém da trupe, viu que aquele lugar era mil vezes melhor do que a vida dela e simplesmente fugiu com eles.”

“Ela não é rica? Por que ela trocaria a vida dela pra viver com uma trupe de circo feito nômade?” Kyungsoo voltou a questionar. 

“Aí está minha próxima dedução.” O Byun pausou alguns instantes, apenas para bebericar um pouco mais, criando propositalmente um suspense desnecessário antes de voltar a falar: “Ela conheceu alguém e, sei lá, teve um caso ou algo assim. E eu digo ter um caso de verdade. Depois olhou para vida dela, onde os pais a obrigaram a namorar um cara que ela nunca gostou, e pensou que qualquer coisa poderia ser melhor.”

“O que você quer dizer com obrigou ela a namorar? Parece até que você ‘tá contando a história de alguém do século passado.” Chanyeol comentou, “Pensei que ela gostasse do filho do Prefeito.” 

“O que eu vou dizer é outra dedução, mas digam se eu não estou certo.” Ele ajeitou a postura, olhando para os outros dois. Falava com uma seriedade admirável. “Só eu acho muito estranho que ela tenha passado toda a vida ignorando o Jongin, ainda mais durante o ensino médio, e, de repente, como num passe de mágica, eles aparecem namorando? Super apaixonados? Vocês não acham quem tem coisa nisso?” 

Os três se entreolharam.

“Mas você não acha que obrigar ela a namorar é algo extremo demais?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“Não vindo da família dela. Você se lembra da irmã da Soojung? Minha família foi convidada pro casamento dela com aquele cara que é filho de um fazendeiro rico. Nunca vi uma noiva tão infeliz. Pela cara dela, aquilo parecia um velório. Não muito tempo depois descobri que ela era loucamente apaixonada por um cara de outra cidade, queria se casar com ele e tudo mais. Mas, de repente, ela apareceu namorando o filho desse fazendeiro e se casou com ele. Não acha isso estranho?”

Chanyeol franziu o cenho e se sentou, claramente incomodado com aquela conversa, “Caralho, que família de gente louca! Como podem obrigar as filhas a isso? É praticamente vender elas.” 

“É o que eu estou tentando dizer.” Baekhyun continuou, “A Soojung viu o que aconteceria com ela e fugiu, simples assim. Melhor viver como nômade do que ser feita de monopólio. Além do mais, eu sei que os pais dela sabem onde ela está. O circo precisa parar em algum lugar, não é? Mas a mãe dela disse que espera que ela nunca mais volte pra casa porque seria uma vergonha grande demais pra família.”

“E nenhum desses caras iriam querer uma garota com esse tipo de comportamento. Ou seja...” Kyungsoo disse.

“Não dá pra...” Baekhyun completou a frase, erguendo a mão e esfregando o indicador no polegar.

“Não consigo acreditar no que eu acabei de ouvir. Essa merda toda é bizarra.” Tentou abrir a garrafa, numa tentativa de desviar a cabeça daquele assunto, mas em vão. Até que Kyungsoo pegou a garrafa das mãos dele e a abriu com facilidade. Aquela conversa lhe causava um típico desconforto que por vezes ele sentia quando estava naquela cidade, sobre aquela calmaria quase perturbadora que, quase sempre, escondia algo que ele não sabia dizer exatamente o que era.

“É, eu sei. Nem eu queria acreditar.” Baekhyun disse, “Mas acho difícil que ela tenha fugido só porque acha palhaços engraçados.”

“Espero que ela saiba o que está fazendo” Kyungsoo finalizou.

“E eu acho que ela premeditou isso desde muito tempo. Viu o circo ir e voltar, e esperou o dia em que não aguentaria mais a loucura da família dela.”

“Acha mesmo que ela tenha esperado por anos?” Chanyeol perguntou para Baekhyun, “Quero dizer, se ela realmente se apaixonou por alguém da trupe, acha que ela esperou eles voltarem pra cidade todos os anos?”

“Essa parte é bem difícil de acreditar.”

“Não acha que alguém poderia se apaixonar a esse ponto?”

Baekhyun não disse mais nada e viu Chanyeol se deitar novamente sobre as telhas de madeira.

Era irônico que ele pensasse daquela forma quando Baekhyun, que esperou por ele durantes vários invernos, estava sentado bem ao lado dele. Algo nele quebrou ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas em um tom infeliz, como se o amor nunca pudesse encontrá-lo.

E o Byun quis ter se confessado para o Park naquele momento, como se houvesse apenas os dois naquele calmo subúrbio. Desejou pela primeira vez com a coragem que sempre lhe faltou, e pouco se importou se ouviria uma palavra de rejeição, mas ele queria que Chanyeol soubesse que existia alguém que esperou por ele, também.

Contudo, Baekhyun se calou daquela vez e esperou um pouco mais.

Kyungsoo sentiu o celular no bolso vibrar. Seus olhos incrédulos fitaram o nome de Jongin na tela, relendo diversas vezes a resposta à mensagem que enviara há dias.

“Isso já aconteceu antes?” Kyungsoo olhou de soslaio para os dois mais velhos, que conversavam, pensando no que deveria responder. Queria conversar com Jongin a sós, tinham muitas coisas pendentes a serem resolvidas, mas temia que não tivesse outra oportunidade de vê-lo e reaproximá-lo. Esperara por meses o dia em que receberia uma resposta, tal como aquela.

“Que eu saiba, não. Mas gente rica é sempre meio estranha.” Deixou as vozes dos outros dois se distanciarem até que não as ouvisse, e se concentrou em responder. 

_quando quiser_

_a porta está aberta_

_estou no telhado como sempre_

Recordou-se de quando costumava dar respostas como aquela com frequência, ou quando sequer era necessário e Jongin aparecia de repente, sem avisar. Nunca pensou que algum dia sentiria falta até das menores interações que costumava ter com o mais novo, de quando passavam horas deitados sobre aquele mesmo telhado, conversando sobre qualquer besteira que garotos na idade deles poderiam pensar.

Kyungsoo sentiu falta do riso de Jongin, do olhar meigo dele, do toque. Era como se uma parte sua estivesse faltando, mesmo que Jongin fosse independente de si. Duas particularidades, mas que ainda dependiam uma da outra para se manterem. 

“Kyungsoo?” A voz alta e grossa de Baekhyun rompeu os pensamentos do mais novo. “Sei que a sua projeção astral estava muito interessante, mas que tal um mergulhinho de piscina?” 

“Nesse frio?” retrucou.

“Você não ‘tava mesmo prestando atenção, né?” Kyungsoo deu de ombros. “A gente vai nadar na piscina aquecida da escola.”

“Você quer dizer: a gente vai _invadir_ a escola e usar a piscina aquecida.”

“Você não disse que a gente precisaria invadir” Chanyeol disse.

O Byun sorriu inocente, a expressão arteira, “Isso é só um detalhe. Além do mais, é domingo, ninguém vai precisar dela.”

Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol, esperando por uma resposta. “A gente não corre risco de ser pego por alguém, né? Eu não quero dar dor de cabeça pra vovó.”

“A gente não vai se pego. Provavelmente deve ter só um funcionário trabalhando hoje, na limpeza. Ele sequer vai perceber a gente lá.”

O Park viu o olhar em expectativa do Byun, sabia que ele esperava por uma resposta positiva, “Ok, eu vou.”

Ouviram uma batida na veneziana da janela sanfonada e olharam para ver quem era. Jongin acenou e sorriu fraco, “Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?”

“Claro que não. Desce aqui” Kyungsoo disse, e sorriu discreto.

“A gente ‘tá planejando dar um mergulho na piscina da escola” 

Não que ele pensasse que a companhia do Park pudesse ser desagradável, pelo contrário, sentia suas velhas amigas borboletas que moravam em seu estômago se agitarem ao se imaginar passando um tempo apenas com ele. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, receava por não saber como agir, que pudesse ser óbvio demais, e todos os outros milhares de erros que poderia cometer e arruinar aquela recente aproximação que tinham. Era estranho pensar que Chanyeol o deixava desconcertado a ponto de não conseguir pensar direito quando estava perto dele.

“Isso não é, tecnicamente, invasão?” Jongin perguntou, enquanto pulava a janela para o telhado.

“Depende do seu ponto de vista.” Baekhyun respondeu, 

“Justo” Jongin respondeu quando se juntou aos demais. “Bom ver vocês, mas acho que vou passar essa.”

“Não sabem o que estão perdendo.”

“Espero mesmo não precisar levar bronca de zelador, acho que eu já passei dessa idade” o Park disse.

“Boa sorte” Kyungsoo disse quando os dois mais velho saíram.

“A gente se vê por aí” Jongin disse, e logo se voltou para Kyungsoo, que permanência sentado sobre as telhas desde o princípio. 

“Ei” disse e se sentou ao lado dele.

“Ei” Kyungsoo respondeu. 

“Você se importa...?” ele perguntou, tirando o maço de cigarros mentolados do bolso da calça. O mais velho negou com a cabeça e se encolheu ainda mais dentro do suéter que usava.

Kyungsoo não se lembrava de o ver fumar com tanta frequência, muito menos durante uma conversa. Era um mero detalhe que o fez se sentir como se tivesse perdido anos da vida de Jongin, e consequentemente pensou o que mais ele havia mudado naquele verão. Porque ele havia mudado de diversas forma também, porém, daquela vez, não pôde compartilhar tais mudanças com o amigo. 

Esperou até que Jongin acendesse o cigarro com um isqueiro e desse a primeira tragada demoradamente, deixando em seguida a fumaça se dissolver com o vento gelado. Apesar de tudo, achava bonita a maneira como ele segurava o cigarro: era delicado, como se flutuasse entre os dedos dele. 

E aquele ato era onde se podia perceber, mais evidentemente, seus trejeitos.

“Parece que você e o Baekhyun têm se encontrado bastante” Jongin disse, e bateu as cinzas contra o joelho dobrado.

“É, acho que ele gosta da companhia do Chanyeol.” respondeu, “Ele me pareceu meio solitário desde que o Jongdae foi pra faculdade, então achei que seria bom pra ele ter alguém pra conversar.” 

“Hm.” Não soube quais outras palavras usar e se sentiu estranho, como se ao seu lado estivesse um desconhecido, e não alguém com quem compartilhou a vida. Era evidente que o relacionamento deles, lamentavelmente, havia mudado. De certa forma porque não o via mais como um simples amigo, além de tê-lo afastado de sua vida. 

Kyungsoo olhou de soslaio para Jongin, enquanto ele puxava as mangas da camiseta _raglan_ para proteger os dedos do frio; o olhar dele carregando um certo entorpecimento. Ele o olhou de volta, e o mais velho viu aqueles lábios nicotizados puxarem um sorriso torto para si, as mechas da franja levemente esvoaçando com a brisa. Kyungsoo controlou-se para que a palavra _fique_ não saísse de seus lábios, em um sussurro.

Sentia falta de Jongin naquele momento, assim como sentiu no dia anterior e sentiria no amanhã, também.

“Como tem passado?” o Do perguntou, enquanto ainda permanecia com o olhar sobre o mais novo. 

Ele encolheu os ombros e esboçou uma expressão, como se não soubesse quais palavras usar, “Acho que tudo na mesma... E você?” Soube que aquela era a pior resposta que poderia dar. Kyungsoo sabia sobre Soojung, e todos da cidade, àquela altura, provavelmente sabiam. Nada estava como antes.

“Na mesma, também.”

“Ainda trabalhando no cinema?”

“Não, cansei de lá.”

Jongin sorriu fraco e soprado, “É estranho ouvir isso. A gente costumava passar um bom tempo vendo filmes.”

“Mas é diferente trabalhar naquele lugar. Nunca queira.”

“Vou lembrar disso.” 

Kyungsoo mordeu o canto interior do lábio, esperando que Jongin dissesse algo a mais porque ele mesmo não sabia o que dizer. Não queria falar sobre Soojung e, consequentemente, ser inconveniente, como também não queria cobrá-lo respostas, mesmo que elas estivessem tintalhando dentro de sua cabeça.

Jongin espremeu o que restou do cigarro contra a telha e abraçou as pernas, apoiando o queixo sobre os braços. Tentava pensar em como voltaria para a vida de Kyungsoo naquele ponto, onde ambos olhavam um para o outro e não se viam mais como antes. E não descartava a ideia de que, talvez, o Do estivesse melhor sem ele. 

“Sei que deve estar se perguntando o porquê eu sumi do nada.” Jongin começou a falar, devagar, procurando as palavras certas, “Sei que te devo desculpas. A minha vida virou uma bagunça de repente, depois apareceu a Soojung e... Eu não sabia como olhar pra você depois do que eu havia feito. Fiquei tão envergonhado, e pensei que ficar sozinho fosse a melhor escolha.”

Kyungsoo ouviu atentamente as palavras de Jongin, porém não estava convencido. Precisou guardar a língua dentro da boca para não começar a questioná-lo e talvez assustá-lo naquele momento.

Aguardou durante todo o verão e boa parte do outono por uma resposta, e _envergonhado_ não era a palavra que ele esperava ouvir como desculpas, visto que poderiam ter resolvido aquela questão em semanas caso aquele fosse, de fato, o real motivo. Ele ainda estava machucado e não podia ignorar, e uma conversa rápida sobre isso, no telhado de sua casa, não lhe era o suficiente. 

Contudo, Kyungsoo deu-se por convencido e assentiu. Queria Jongin de volta em sua vida, e teriam tempo para discutir sobre aquilo futuramente.

“Podia ter conversado comigo. Você sabe que pode sempre conversar quando quiser.” Foi a resposta dada e o que ele achou ser o suficiente. Viu o mais novo assentir e não dizer mais nada, então continuou: “Será que... podemos voltar a ser como antes? Quer dizer, posso te mandar mensagens esperando por uma resposta?”

Jongin sorriu levemente, de maneira triste, “Claro. Eu não vou sumir de novo, eu prometo.”

“É bom ouvir isso.” 

Ele sentiu que Jongin ainda tinha muito a falar, o olhar dele pedia por um abraço e um afago no cabelo, porém se calou novamente e eles estavam bem daquela forma.

“Ainda quer ir atrás do Baekhyun pra dar um mergulho na piscina?”

“Hm... não. Aqui está melhor.” 

Kyungsoo deixou que suas costas caíssem sobre as telhas e, logo em seguida, Jongin fez o mesmo. Ambos olharam para o céu sem fim, se sentindo tão pequenos, ainda mais do que quando eram apenas duas crianças que gostavam de observar as formas das nuvens, despreocupados e sem a mínima noção do que era a vida; donos dos próprios mundos.

O braço de Jongin roçava ao dele, e foi bom sentir o calor, a presença que o Do tanto sentiu falta. 

“Acho que aquela ali parece o _Sonic_ de cabeça pra baixo” Kyungsoo disse repentinamente e apontou para o céu. Jongin riu, tombando a cabeça para o lado para fitar o mais velho, descrente que ele estivesse realmente entrando naquela brincadeira infantil. “O que foi? Parece mesmo.” 

“Nada a ver. Você ‘tá vendo coisa.”

“Então o que parece pra você?” 

“Sei lá... Uma tulipa caindo na nossa direção?” 

“Desculpa, eu não consigo ter uma visão poética como a sua.”

Jongin riu soprado e socou de leve o braço de Kyungsoo, que riu de volta.

**\\\\\**

“A escola é depois da igreja” Baekhyun disse, enquanto era acompanhado por Chanyeol. Podiam ver as vidraças que formavam figuras religiosas em mosaico e a torre com o sino, enquanto caminhavam pela rua. 

Era domingo e o movimento nas ruas estava baixo. Podia-se ver uma alma ou outra que provavelmente voltavam de algum almoço em família, mas que nunca ficavam por muito tempo. De uma perspectiva diferente, todo aquele lugar parecia ter sido abandonado de repente, como nos jogos de mundo pós-apocalíptico que Baekhyun gostava.

Cruzaram a grama dos fundos da escola; as quadras esportivas próximas a eles sem sinal de vida. Tudo perfeitamente calmo, como Baekhyun havia previsto. 

“E como exatamente a gente vai entrar?”

“Podemos tentar do jeito convencional primeiro” o Byun dizia, enquanto andava até a porta dupla que dava acesso ao interior. Trancada. “Podemos tentar também do jeito não convencional.” Ele fez um sinal com a mão para que Chanyeol o acompanhasse. Apontou para as janelas no topo do prédio baixo, algumas abertas, “Precisamos passar pela janela.”

“Quais são a chances de isso acabar dando merda?”

“Eu não sou bom em estatísticas, mas são baixas. Acredite em mim.” Chanyeol olhou desconfiado para Baekhyun, que riu. “Que foi?”

“Nada de errado vai acontecer, certo?”

“Confie em mim, homem de pouca fé” Ficou sério de repente, enquanto fazia seu discurso. O Park viu graça. “Eu costumava fazer isso sempre com o Jongdae, relaxa.”

“Jongdae?”

“É um velho amigo,” andou até um dos enormes containers de lixo que havia por perto, segurando em seguida na barra de auxílio lateral para movê-lo pelas rodinhas, “ele se mudou pra cidade grande pra fazer faculdade. Acho que vai virar engenheiro ou algo assim.” Usou toda a força que tinha para puxar, mas sem efeito. “Me dá uma ajudinha?”

Arrastaram o container de ferro com certa dificuldade, até ele estar devidamente abaixo de uma das janelas do prédio. Subiram nele, e Chanyeol notou que ainda era alto, “Como vamos subir lá?”

“Você me dá apoio pra subir até a janela, depois eu abro a porta por dentro.”

“Você pensou em tudo mesmo.”

“Sou um perito no assunto invasão.”

Chanyeol posicionou-se e deu apoio para Baekhyun com as mãos juntas sobre uma coxa. O mais velho se apoiou nos ombros dele para ter equilíbrio, antes de apoiar o pé e impulsionar o corpo o máximo que pôde, para alcançar o parapeito da janela.

O Park o segurou e o ergueu, também o máximo que pôde, até que ele tivesse se apoiado quase totalmente, sequer querendo imaginar o que poderia acontecer caso Baekhyun caísse daquela altura.

“Consegui!” O Byun disse quando apenas seus pés estavam para fora, depois entrou completamente. Colocou a cabeça para fora, “Vou abrir a porta.”

Chanyeol desceu do container em um salto e voltou para onde inicialmente estava. Encolheu-se um pouco dentro do casaco pesado que usava quando uma lufada de ar gelado passou por ele. E pensou, depois de todo o plano de Baekhyun ter dado certo, que um mergulho em uma piscina aquecida era mesmo uma ideia genial.

Ouviu a porta ser destrancada, e um Baekhyun, sorrindo vitorioso, aparecer por ela. Ele fez um movimento exagerado com as mãos, indicando o caminho para Chanyeol, imitando um verdadeiro cavaleiro. 

“Deu realmente tudo certo.”

“Eu disse pra confiar em mim.”

Podia-se ver o vapor sobre a água da piscina, indicando que a temperatura estava perfeita para aquela época do ano, e as luzes acesas deixavam o ambiente mais convidativo. Próxima às paredes, estavam as arquibancadas que subiam até as janelas, no topo, onde Chanyeol deduziu que Baekhyun tenha entrado.

Aquele lugar trazia tantas lembranças ao Byun, e era difícil pensar sobre como elas nunca mais voltariam. Ele e Jongdae costumavam ser tão inconsequentes quando juntos, andando pela cidade como se fossem donos dela. Para Baekhyun, era difícil pensar que algo o afetaria por filho de um policial. Foi uma doce época, onde ele viveu seus melhores momentos.

Contudo, Jongdae cresceu, decidiu que queria estudar e partiu. Baekhyun não sabia o que queria fazer e, às vezes, pensava que não queria crescer também. 

Quando Chanyeol virou de costas, o Byun já estava sem os tênis e tirando o moletom.

“Vai nadar de roupas?”

“Por que só agora eu percebi que a gente precisa de roupa de banho?”

“Não teria graça se a gente tivesse vindo todo preparado. É mais legal quando é espontâneo, não acha?”

Baekhyun terminou de tirar a calça e em seguida as meias, Entrou na água quente aos poucos, sentindo todos seus músculos relaxarem, e soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando estava submerso dos ombros para baixo. 

“Vai me deixar nadando sozinho?” Movia-se de um lado para o outro de um jeito engraçado, por não saber nada muito bem. “Já sei. Além de medo do escuro você também tem medo de água?” Provocou. 

“Eu não teria feito parte de um clube de natação se tivesse medo de água.”

“Então quer dizer que temos um profissional aqui?” 

“Eu não chamaria as Olimpíadas Estudantis de nado profissional, mas até que eu me dava bem. Ganhei algumas medalhas por isso.” Deixou o casaco e a camiseta próxima às roupas de Baekhyun, assim se desfazendo aos poucos das próprias meias e da calça.

“E por que não continuou nadando?” Apoiou-se na borda da piscina, pegando uma visão das costas de Chanyeol, enquanto ele terminava de guardar as roupas, entendendo após aquela informação daquele jeito.

Desviou o olhar rápido e voltou a nadar, pensando em tentar não estragar aquele momento deveras agradável que estavam tendo. Era a primeira vez que ele e Chanyeol faziam algo juntos sem Kyungsoo e, por mais que sempre apreciasse a presença do mais novo deles, ambicionou pelo dia em que estariam apenas os dois.

“Tive que me mudar e não consegui me adaptar bem na nova escola,” Chanyeol respondeu, “muito menos entrar pro clube. Depois me mudei de novo, e de novo, e de novo...”

“Parece que seus pais não gostam muito de ficar no mesmo lugar” disse, com o tom leve, quase como se fosse uma piada, mesmo que, pela expressão de Chanyeol, tais mudanças não tivessem sido apreciadas.

O Park suspirou quando entrou na água de uma vez, o calor abraçando seu corpo. Uma sensação nostálgica lhe bateu naquele momento, se recordando de quando sua maior motivação era ir à escola e participar do clube, das competições locais e chegar em casa cheirando a cloro.

Às vezes ele gostava apenas de ir treinar sozinho, e ficava a maior parte do tempo submerso, cronometrando o tempo máximo até seus pulmões começarem a pedir por ar. Apenas ele e o fundo calmo e silencioso de uma piscina.

“Passei a vida toda morando nessa cidade,” Baekhyun disse, “não tenho ideia de como deve ser morar em lugares diferentes.”

“É legal conhecer lugares novos, mas eu nunca tive a sensação de fazer parte de um lugar, de um grupo de amigos, ter vizinhos conhecidos. É bem chato.” 

Baekhyun ouvia cada informação e as guardava bem, como quando se acha uma moeda perdida e a guarda no bolso, se sentindo satisfeito mesmo que o valor dela seja baixo. Se ver Chanyeol uma vez a cada inverno e trocar meras palavras com ele sempre lhe pareceu o máximo que poderia ter, o ouvindo falar sobre a vida e suas frustrações o faziam se sentir próximo a ele, ainda que de uma forma sutil, porém muito bem-vinda.

E ele queria saber mais, conhecer cada pensamento de Chanyeol sobre qualquer assunto, desde o clube de natação até os discos favoritos dele, que ele sabia que o Park guardava em alguma estante no quarto. Por que ele gostava de colecionar coisas velhas, o que ele achava sobre aquela cidade, se um dia ficaria nela... E se ficaria, até quando? Se fosse embora, queria que ele deixasse, pelo menos, uma parte de si consigo.

“Vamos apostar quem consegue ficar mais tempo debaixo d’água” Baekhyun disse repentinamente, e Chanyeol viu graça, enquanto pensava que o Byun realmente era um fã de apostas. 

“Quer mesmo apostar isso comigo depois de tudo o acabei de contar?”

“Você pode ter participado de olimpíadas, mas eu já fiquei bastante tempo submerso na minha antiga piscina de plástico.” 

Chanyeol riu e viu Baekhyun exageradamente tomar o máximo de ar que podia nos pulmões, antes de afundar. O acompanhou logo em seguida, e ambos se encontraram novamente, imersos. As mechas de cabelo flutuando de um lado para o outro, com o movimento de seus corpos e da água. 

E foi como se o tempo tivesse parado, porque tudo se movia devagar, onde até as bolhas de ar subiam lentamente, como se não quisessem ir embora. E Baekhyun pediu para que elas realmente não fossem, para que ele ficasse mais tempo encurralado pela água, com Chanyeol.

Emergiu da água e respirou fundo, um tanto sem ar, nadando até a extremidade mais próxima para ter apoio. Ergueu o corpo para fora da água e se sentou na borda, mantendo os pés dentro da água. Não muito tempo depois, Chanyeol se fez presente, com a respiração bem mais controlada.

“Parece que eu ganhei, dessa vez” o Park disse, e fez o mesmo que o Byun, se sentando ao lado dele. “Na próxima a gente aposta valendo algo.”

Baekhyun riu soprado, ainda tentando recuperar o ar. “Ah é? E o que seria?”

Baekhyun sorriu torto, “Não deveria dizer isso. Qualquer coisa é muita coisa.”

“Não vai ser um problema pra mim se eu ganhar.”

O mais baixo encarou o olhar desafiador do mais alto, em uma maneira muda de dizer que o desafio estava aceito, antes de desviarem o contato para os próprios pés, na água.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, enquanto a única coisa que se podia ouvir era a respiração de Baekhyun, se acalmando aos poucos. 

Perguntou-se quais seriam as possíveis reações de Chanyeol caso se confessasse naquele momento, ou em qualquer outro dia. Talvez ele fosse apenas alguém com quem ele estivesse passando o tempo porque precisava, e mal se lembraria quando partisse novamente. Ou, quem sabe, ele o olharia confuso e pensaria ser uma piada, porque o que de bom havia naquela cidade que pudesse mantê-lo nela? Baekhyun sabia que apenas seus sentimentos não eram o suficiente. 

“E você, fez parte de algum clube? Costuma apostar em casas de jogos por aí?” Chanyeol perguntou, de repente, tirando o mais velho de seus pensamentos.

Baekhyun riu, “Não participei de clubes muito legais na época da escola, fiz apenas pelas notas. Cantei no coral da igreja por um tempo, até que eu cansei do coral, da igreja e de tudo. Foi uma fase meio... rebelde.”

“Deixa eu adivinhar, você tinha quatorze anos?”

“Quinze. Acho que todo mundo, um dia, foi um adolescente meio mala. Mas às vezes eu sinto falta do coral.”

“Não pensa em voltar?”

“Consegue me ver de beca e cabelo lambido cantando na igreja hoje em dia?” Chanyeol riu. “Acho que certas coisas têm seu tempo.”

“E algumas mudam tão de repente que a gente nem espera.”

“Você tem razão.”

Baekhyun não sabia se poderia agarrar Chanyeol com seus dedos, ou se ele era tão fluído que fugiria entre as frestas assim que fosse alcançado.

Ouviram passos no corredor e olharam para a porta entreaberta por onde entraram. Baekhyun saiu rápido da piscina e levou Chanyeol consigo, recolhendo as roupas no ato e correndo para se esconderem atrás das arquibancadas. 

Os passos aumentaram de volume, e eles precisaram controlar a respiração para que ela não pudesse ser ouvida. Assim que o som de chaves soou, tiveram certeza de que se tratava do zelador, possivelmente verificando as quadras esportivas.

“A gente precisa sair, rápido.”

“Sem roupa?!” 

“Shhh” riu pela expressão angustiada do mais alto. Nem ele sequer queria pensar em precisar sair molhado, naquele frio. “Veste as roupas com cuidado e me segue.”

Era difícil se vestirem sabendo que, com qualquer movimento brusco, poderiam ser pegos. A pele molhada dificultava o jeans de entrar pelas pernas, e Baekhyun não queria pensar em Chanyeol ao seu lado, a camisa branca grudando no corpo, o contato da pele quente dele que, às vezes, roçava na sua pela proximidade.

No entanto, ele gostou. Era boa a sensação de saber que podia ser pego, ainda melhor estando com o Park. 

Enxugou um pouco da testa molhada com a manga da jaqueta, e olhou rapidamente para verificar o caminho. Podia ver a silhueta do homem e o som das chaves enquanto trancava algumas portas do vestiário. Fez um sinal para que Chanyeol o seguisse e andaram devagar, contornado a piscina, mas não a tempo o suficiente do zelador voltar e pegá-los saindo.

“Ei!” 

Chanyeol paralisou com a voz que ecoou por todo lugar; olhos dobrando de tamanho, imaginando antecipadamente sua querida avó ouvindo sobre o neto estar invadindo uma propriedade privada.

Quando se deu por si, viu Baekhyun correndo pelo corredor. Não pensou duas vezes e o seguiu. E continuou correndo, mesmo depois de sentir o ar gelado de encontro com seu corpo quente e molhado, mesmo depois da escola não poder ser mais vista. Por instantes, sentiu que estivesse congelando quanto mais corria. 

Quando alcançou Baekhyun, viu ele olhar para trás, rindo, como se ser pego ou quase morrer de frio não significasse nada. E entendeu que tudo aquilo não era sobre um banho quente em um dia frio, era sobre as sensações que viver aquele momento traria.

Pararam quando já estavam longe o suficiente da escola, roupas parcialmente molhadas, cabelos pingando água pelos rostos.

“Pensei que a gente conseguiria nadar por mais tempo antes de ser pego.” Baekhyun disse. 

“Então você sabia que nós seríamos pegos?”

“Mais ou menos.” Riu para Chanyeol e apoiou as mãos nas pernas, enquanto controlava a respiração. 

“Eu deveria saber.” Não pôde controlar o sorriso que se formou. Chanyeol não gostava de ser sacaneado, mas, naquele momento, ele abriu uma exceção. Por Baekhyun. “Eu não sei você, mas eu estou congelando” abraçou o próprio tronco, na tentativa inútil de fazer o moletom molhado aquecer seu corpo. 

“Melhor a gente ir embora antes de pegar um resfriado.” Chanyeol assentiu, meio exasperado, e Baekhyun precisou rir dele novamente, porque ele se movia de um lado para o outro, tentando se esquentar. “Minha casa fica no outro lado da cidade, então acho que a gente se separa aqui.”

“Eu...” Chanyeol começou, hesitante, “apareço na loja, qualquer dia?”

“Não sei, você vai?”

“Sim, apareço qualquer dia desses.”

“Certo. Vou esperar.”

Chanyeol olhou para Baekhyun pela última vez, porque toda aquela situação, de certa forma, era engraçada. Ele estava no meio da rua, parado, abraçando o corpo, tão congelado quanto, o cabelo escuro e molhado grudando no rosto.

Se pensou inicialmente que aquela foi uma boa ideia, naquele momento, ele pensava o contrário.

Maravilhosamente estúpida e que ele faria de novo.

Despediram-se e cada um seguiu seu caminho, andando depressa o quanto podiam para o calor do lar.

E quem cruzava com eles pelas ruas poderia não entender o porquê do sorriso torto em seus rostos.


	8. A Roda da Fortuna

Chanyeol não entendia completamente onde suas emoções o levavam, mas ele sabia que estava no caminho certo; uma sensação gostosa de aventura fazendo cócegas em seu estômago.

Talvez o sentido das emoções fosse aquele, ser guiado por elas e se permitir viver. E, para alguém que antes não pensava na possibilidade de se aventurar em uma montanha russa de sentimentos, ele se sentia como um novato que precisava ser guiado pela mão.

Naquela noite, abraçou a avó e agradeceu pelo jantar, desejou a ela uma boa noite de sono e saiu de casa com algumas peças de roupa na mochila. Duas quadras depois, ele estava parado em frente a porta de madeira da casa de Kyungsoo, tocando a campainha. O Do já se encontrava dentro uma camisa larga e uma calça de flanela, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo demais para se deitar.

Ouviu o pai de Kyungsoo recordar sobre o tempo em que ambos eram crianças e dormiam na companhia um do outro, durante as férias, quando Chanyeol visitava a avó. Ainda que fosse uma fala que ouvira diversas vezes, ele não se cansava dela.

Sua vida fora daquela cidade se resumia a mudanças constantes, enquanto sua estadia naquele vale entre as montanhas permanecia a mesma. Sempre que voltava era a mesma casa, o mesmo quarto e o mesmo Kyungsoo. Aquela ideia era quase paradoxal; o conceito de pertencer a algo e a sensação de estabilidade apenas lhe ocorria quando ele pensava em um lugar ao qual ele nunca permaneceu.

Passaram parte da noite revezando entre os jogos de Kyungsoo, comendo pipoca amanteigada e suco de damasco com hortelã — especialidade do senhor Do. O mais novo ria e implicava com o mais velho durante as fases mais difíceis, ou quando perdia alguma rodada, apenas para receber em troca alguns golpes de almofada.

No início da madrugada, _Clube da Luta_ passava ao fundo na televisão, ambos ajeitados sob os cobertores. Kyungsoo mantinha uma expressão de quem precisava de uma boa noite de sono, mas se recusava a fechar os olhos antes do filme acabar; mesmo que ambos já o tivessem assistido dezenas de vezes.

Chanyeol pegou uma visão de canto do menor e, pensando que ele se rendera ao sono, perguntou:

“Está dormindo?”

“Sim” ele respondeu.

“E quem responde enquanto ‘tá dormindo?”

“Sou sonâmbulo.”

Socou de leve o braço dele, “Seu merdinha.”

Kyungsoo riu, “O que é? Fala.”

“Ok...” Calou-se por alguns instantes, enquanto pensava como explicaria aquela situação para Kyungsoo, focado na visão do monitor piscando a imagem de _Brad Pitt_ sem camisa em uma roda de luta. “Digamos que, hipoteticamente...”

“Hipoteticamente?” o Do perguntou, imaginando onde aquela conversa poderia chegar.

“Sim, hipoteticamente falando.” Fez uma longa pausa novamente, “Digamos que você entre no seu quarto e pegue alguém... sentindo o cheiro das suas roupas, o que você faria?”

Esperou por uma resposta enquanto enfiava um punhado de pipoca na boca, mas ela não veio. Quando decidiu olhar para Kyungsoo novamente, ele se encontrava com a boca tampada pela mão, controlando a risada.

“É uma pergunta séria!” vociferou, mas não alto o suficiente para acordar o pai da casa, e jogou uma almofada contra o rosto de Kyungsoo.

O mais novo precisou segurar o riso mais um pouco.

“Que tipo de conversa é essa?” a voz ainda era carregada de humor.

“Quer saber? Esquece.” Deitou-se de costas para Kyungsoo, claramente chateado pela reação dele e pensando na péssima ideia que teve em iniciar aquele assunto.

O mais novo percebendo que de fato se tratava de uma pergunta séria, mesmo que cômica. Cessou o riso aos poucos, “Desculpa, Chanyeol, mas esse tipo de pergunta feita assim, de repente, soou estranho.”

“Só esquece.”

“Não posso ignorar e dormir depois de ouvir isso.” O mais alto permaneceu deitado de costas para o menor, e este pensou em responder, apesar de tudo. “Bem... Eu acharia que a pessoa é maníaca por cheiro de amaciante ou algo assim.”

Chanyeol tombou a cabeça para lado, mas não o suficiente para se virar, “Isso é sério?”

“Eu não sei... Você precisa me dar mais detalhes.”

“Ok.” Sentou-se novamente na cama, a luz artificial brilhando em seu rosto cheio de incertezas. “Digamos que seja... alguém que você conhece, mas não conhece assim tão bem. Vocês são próximos, mas não grandes amigos. Você conhece essa pessoa há anos, mas apenas de vista e só conversou algumas vezes. Mas, de repente, vocês começam a fazer coisas juntos e... em um belo dia... isso acontece.”

Naquele momento, o sorriso de Kyungsoo já havia se esvaído por completo. Ele sabia que Chanyeol falava de Baekhyun, não havia formas de ser outro alguém. O Byun provavelmente dera uma brecha e, de todas as pessoas possíveis que poderiam ter passado por ela, justamente Chanyeol fora o sorteado.

Diante daquele cenário, aquela pergunta soava diferente, com um peso maior. Era Chanyeol sentado em sua cama, um jovem adulto que crescera demais, cheio de emoções no coração, mas que não sabia enxergar simples demonstrações de afeto e muito menos o que elas significavam.

“Eu pensaria que essa pessoa gosta de mim” ele respondeu simplista e com certeza na voz, ainda soando como se tudo fosse apenas uma hipótese.

“Você acha?” A pergunta veio com a mesma seriedade, e como resposta recebeu um aceno positivo de Kyungsoo, “Por quê acha isso?”

“É o que nós fazemos quando gostamos de alguém. A gente gosta de sentir o cheiro dessa pessoa.” Inevitavelmente se lembrou de Jongin e do cheiro dele que ficava em seus lençóis, quando passava a noite em sua casa, e como ele amava e sentia falta. “Querer sentir o cheiro da roupa de alguém pode ser um pouco... demais, vendo de uma perspectiva diferente. Mas acho que, quando nós estamos apaixonados, a tendência é fazer tudo de um jeito estúpido e exagerado, só pra ter um pouco daquela pessoa na gente.”

Chanyeol concordou com a cabeça, o olhar desfocado enquanto ele absorvia aquela ideia.

Kyungsoo se levantou da cama e desligou a televisão. Sabia que nenhum deles ainda tinha interesse em terminar o filme e só queriam uma noite de sono.

Ajeitou-se novamente ao lado de Chanyeol; o mais velho deitado de barriga para cima, fitando o teto íngreme do sótão. Apenas a luz externa do poste de energia iluminava o quarto naquele momento.

“E como você sabe que gosta de alguém?” A pergunta de Chanyeol soou em um sussurro pelo ambiente.

“Eu não sei exatamente...” Estava deitado de costas para ele, rosto contra a parede. Sussurrou em resposta: “Acho que é um sentimento que sempre está lá, a gente só não percebe ou pensa que não é grande coisa. Mas, quando entende, você se pega pensando na pessoa o tempo todo, nos detalhes que nunca percebeu. É como ver tudo a partir de um olhar diferente. Até mesmo dizer o nome dela soa diferente.”

Chanyeol não fez mais perguntas, e Kyungsoo se ajeitou de novo na cama para dormir. O mais velho fitou o teto por mais um bocado de minutos, antes de se virar para dormir, também.

Era difícil convencer a si mesmo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.

Mas talvez, apenas talvez, Kyungsoo estivesse certo.

**I**

Naquela mesma semana, Chanyeol se viu em frente a porta de entrada da loja de antiguidades, não sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer. Era estranho para ele, naquela idade, sentir a necessidade de ser guiado.

Em uma mão ele carregava um saco de papel engordurado, contendo dois combos grandes que comprara no _Lee’s_ , pensando que aquela era uma boa desculpa para aparecer tão de repente, sem pretensão nenhuma de levar nada.

Segurou a maçaneta, mas, antes que o sino da porta pudesse soar devidamente, ele puxou a gola do moletom contra o nariz em uma auto checagem, sorvendo o cheiro dela. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se sentindo idiota por aquilo, e entrou na loja.

Subiu as escadas com o piso de madeira rangendo a cada degrau e, quando enfim chegou, teve a visão de Baekhyun o fitando, a revista de palavras-cruzadas aberta sobre o balcão onde ficava.

“Sabia que era você” o Byun disse.

“E como soube?” perguntou, visivelmente interessado.

“Sehun tem um jeito diferente de pisar e, se não é ele, é você. Os clientes aleatórios que aparecem geralmente são idosos que levam uma eternidade pra subir as escadas.”

“Bom ouvido” disse e se sentiu meio perdido parado no meio da loja, até que se lembrou do que carregava. “Você já almoçou?” Ergueu o saco para o mais velho e, de repente, sentiu a urgência de precisar explicar o motivo de ter comprado comida em dobro, como se não quisesse que Baekhyun soubesse que ele havia saído de casa naquele dia unicamente para vê-lo. “Eu... comprei pra comer com o Kyungsoo, mas ele... me deu um bolo” mentiu.

“Vou agradecer ao Kyungsoo mais tarde por ter furado com você, porque eu estou cheio de fome” saiu de trás do balcão e puxou uma cadeira de rodinha para Chanyeol se sentar à sua frente.

Baekhyun não se demorou em dar a primeira mordida, de fato estava com fome. Chanyeol comia com paciência, se demorando em molhar as batatinhas no _ketchup_ antes de saboreá-las. O silêncio comum de quando se está com a boca ocupada demais em mastigar permanecia entre eles.

A cabeça de Chanyeol rodava em milhares de voltas enquanto observava discretamente Baekhyun comer, pensando no que o Do lhe dissera dias atrás. De alguma forma, aquela ideia não encaixava em sua cabeça, que a pessoa a sua frente pudesse gostar de si de jeito algum.

Recordava-se da forma como ele segurou o tecido entre os dedos, de maneira tão delicada, e como os olhos dele se fecharam calmamente naquele ato secreto. Perguntou-se onde estaria a cabeça de Baekhyun naquele momento, e era loucura quando pensava que estava nele, que o Byun pensava em si até mesmo quando não estavam juntos.

“Como estão as vendas na sua loja de artigos retrô, que não são tão retrô assim?” o Byun perguntou, os olhos espremidos pelo sorriso.

“Estão indo muito bem desde que eu consegui um novo fornecedor.”

“Ele provavelmente deve ser um cara muito legal.”

Chanyeol sorriu largo, “Ele é.”

Baekhyun precisou desviar o olhar daquele sorriso cheio de dentes para não corar, e enfiou um punhado de batatas na boca. A cada dia se tornava quase impossível se controlar perto de Chanyeol, e ele sabia que estava começando a ser óbvio. Contudo, ele não podia negar que aquela visita inesperada fizera seu coração bater mais forte, ainda que fosse apenas uma refeição singela entre colegas. Suas pernas inquietas sob o balcão não mentiam.

Era loucura pensar que seu nome veio à mente de Chanyeol como uma opção, que de alguma forma ele estava lá, rondando os pensamentos dele.

Mal sabia Baekhyun que ele fora a primeira e única opção.

“Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à tarde?” o Byun perguntou, e recebeu uma resposta negativa, “Se importaria de ficar aqui... comigo? Eu passo a maior parte do dia sozinho e... Mas eu vou entender se não quiser, é meio chato.”

“Não, tudo bem. Eu fico.” respondeu de imediato e abocanhou o último pedaço do hambúrguer gorduroso, usando o guardanapo em seguida para limpas os dedos. “Posso vir outro dia também, se quiser. Acho que o Kyungsoo não aguenta mais me ver aparecendo na casa dele.”

Sorriu em resposta, pensando em como aquela frase soava bela vinda dele. _Eu fico_. Era tudo o que ele sempre quisera ouvir. _Eu fico com você, Baekhyun. Por você._ E ele pensava que não havia mal em sonhar um pouco mais do que o normal, que talvez aquele dia fosse o início do que ele sempre quisera.

Chanyeol entendia que o movimento na loja era fraco, mas quando percebeu que haviam se passado horas e sequer uma alma viva apareceu, se perguntou como aquele lugar ainda se mantinha aberto — e como Baekhyun ainda não tinha morrido de tédio.

Vasculharam boa parte da loja à procura de algo interessante que pudesse ter se perdido sob a bagunça. Àquela altura, Baekhyun já se encontrava vestindo uma capa de mago, na cor azul-marinho, estampada por estrelas amarelas brilhantes, e uma máscara branca cheia de plumas da mesma cor, muito parecidas com aquelas usadas em bailes da alta sociedade.

Ele estava engraçado vestido daquela forma, mas não tanto quanto Chanyeol, que encontrara um chapéu de caubói perdido atrás de um cabideiro. E, como toque final, Baekhyun desenhou um bigode em seu rosto com um marcador preto, o que rendeu alguns bons minutos de ambos se olhando no espelho e rindo até a barriga doer e lágrimas saírem dos olhos.

Conforme a tarde caía e o tédio aumentava, decidiram organizar as pilhas de livros que se espalhavam pelos cantos, pensando que isso facilitaria a vida de Sehun, o cliente mais fiel daquela loja. Depois foi a vez dos CDs, as fitas e os vinis, os filmes em DVD e VHS. Tudo naquela loja parecia uma mistura do passado e do presente, e como determinadas coisas pareciam ter viajado no tempo e ainda se mantinham atuais.

Alguém, há muitos anos, também trabalhou naquela loja, ou entrara nela apenas para comprar algo. Talvez alguém também tenha esperado pelo cliente favorito que fazia seu coração bater diferente. A história costuma se repetir mais do que podemos imaginar.

E, naquele momento, era a vez de Baekhyun e Chanyeol encontrarem um ao outro.

“O que vai fazer na noite de Halloween?” Baekhyun perguntou, as plumas da máscara se movendo conforme ele virava o rosto para olhar Chanyeol.

“O que exatamente vocês fazem por aqui?” Concentrou-se em tentar acertar o dardo no centro do alvo, após Baekhyun ter errado. Eles estavam daquela forma há alguns minutos, sentado no chão e apenas do alvo à frente deles.

Chanyeol errou, então foi a vez de Baekhyun tentar. “O que todo mundo faz. A gente usa alguma fantasia legal, as crianças saem para pedir doces nas casas. E o cinema fica aberto a noite toda, passando filmes clássicos de terror.” Ficaram sem dardos, então Baekhyun se levantou para recolher do alvo os que haviam sido arremessados. “O fliperama também fica aberto a noite toda, e provavelmente alguém vai dar uma festa. Você só precisa saber o que quer fazer, mas a regra é não ir pra cama cedo.”

Baekhyun voltou para o lado de Chanyeol e eles continuaram naquela brincadeira.

“Ótimo. Não vai ser esse ano que eu vou ficar em casa vendo _Ghostbusters_ na televisão.”

Entregou um dardo para Chanyeol que, daquela vez, fechou um dos olhos e se concentrou devidamente no alvo, acertando em seguida no centro.

“É, acho que temos um vencedor” Baekhyun deu-se por vencido.

“Segundo o placar, agora eu estou na frente.”

“Nós temos um placar agora?”

“Desde o acampamento.”

“E eu nem sequer sei o que estamos apostando.”

“Você tem bastante tempo pra decidir até eu ir embora da cidade.”

Baekhyun manteve o sorriso fraco, mas não pôde evitar o descontentamento que sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não podia culpar Chanyeol, já que ele sequer sabia. Foi como ouvir o som de grãos de areia caindo dentro de uma ampulheta, lhe avisando que o tempo estava passando e que até aquele momento ele não havia feito nada em relação aos seus sentimentos.

Era penoso pensar sobre aquilo, sobre a partida. Talvez, se quebrasse todos os relógios do mundo, o tempo parasse.

Ele não quis ir embora da loja naquele dia, assim como não quis emergir da água naquele dia de rebeldia repentina. Não queria que o tempo passasse, não queria crescer, não queria que o Park se fosse. Queria se tornar o mais novo _Peter Pan_ e levar Chanyeol consigo como sua _Wendy_.

Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, onde era possível apenas ouvir o som do maquinário dos relógios antigos, Baekhyun retirou a máscara que usava e a deixou de lado. O chapéu de caubói também já perdera sua utilidade naquele momento, e o mais novo começou a forçar o tecido da manga de moletom a limpar o bigode falso.

“Já desejou que o tempo nunca passasse?” o Byun perguntou, pegando Chanyeol de surpresa, já que não esperava Baekhyun começar uma conversa naquele tom tão de repente.

“Algumas vezes” respondeu. “Por quê a pergunta?”

“Não sei... Só queria saber se eu sou o único que sente isso.” Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto falava, contornado com o dedo o formato das estrelas na capa. “Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que tudo está passando tão rápido.”

“Por que acha isso?” Aquele, sentado ao seu lado, era alguém novo para Chanyeol, um lado diferente do Byun que ele não conhecia. Era claro que o mais velho não se resumia ao cara engraçado e simpático que sempre via, mas foi imprevisto que ele decidisse se mostrar daquela forma repentinamente. Para o Park, estava longe de ser um problema.

“Vai rir de mim, mas... às vezes, sinto como se estivesse em um limbo onde eu não sou mais adolescente, mas também não sou adulto. Então o que eu sou?” Riu fraco e sem humor, “Mas algumas pessoas parecem ter tanta certeza do que elas estão se tornando, vivendo tantas coisas legais. Enquanto eu não sei o que faria se não trabalhasse nessa loja.”

Chanyeol aquietou ao ponto de Baekhyun pensar que ele não estava interessado em responder, quando na verdade o mais alto apenas preparava as palavras certas para usar.

“Acho que o grande problema é que nós pensamos que já crescemos quando viramos adolescente, quando não é bem assim.” As palavras do Park chegavam suaves aos ouvidos de Baekhyun, como se, no tom de voz dele, carregasse um riso que dizia implicitamente que era normal se sentir daquela forma. “Eu também não sei onde eu estou. Minha vida mudou de repente desde que meu pai me mandou embora de casa, e eu tive que me virar. Não é justo a vovó bancar as despesas sozinha, então eu usei o que tinha ao meu alcance.” Baekhyun olhou para o Park, que sorriu fraco de canto, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele, de fato, sentiu que tudo ficaria bem. “Quem disse que depois dos dezoito a gente tem mentalidade pra lidar com tudo na vida? Acredite em mim, todo mundo agora só banca o adulto porque precisa, mas, na verdade, ninguém é.”

É normal não querer crescer agora, um dia isso acontecerá, no seu tempo. Tudo bem só querer invadir a escola como um adolescente inconsequente, sem pensar em nada. Nem todo mundo consegue seguir o fluxo. A vida não é como um quebra-cabeça a ser montado, sem alternativas a não ser encaixar uma peça na outra. Porém, tudo bem querer apenas seguir as etapas que você planejou para a vida. O importante é estar onde se quer estar.

“Sinto muito que seu pai tenha feito isso” Baekhyun disse baixo. “E eu realmente precisava ouvir algo assim. Obrigado.”

“Tudo bem. Morar com a vovó ‘tá sendo melhor do que eu imaginava.”

Baekhyun olhou para o relógio mais próximo, confirmando que já era hora de fechar a loja, “Melhor a gente ir andando.”

Seguiram pelas ruas do pequeno centro. Alunos circulavam por todos os lados após o fim das aulas, pessoas voltavam para a casa depois do trabalho, casais passeavam pela praça da igreja, crianças corriam em torno da fonte.

Passaram pelo fliperama sem pretensão de entrar, até notarem Sehun na vitrine, tentando miseravelmente manter preso alguns tufos abertos de algodão. O cumprimentaram pelo vidro com um aceno.

O lugar estava começando a ficar cheio, como de costume após o fim das aulas, e Sehun estava alternando entre distribuir fichas e pendurar morcegos pelo lugar.

“Adoro essa época do ano” Baekhyun disse, olhando em volta para o pouco que o Oh conseguira fazer sozinho.

“Precisa de ajuda?” Chanyeol perguntou para Sehun, que estava ocupado no balcão calculando rapidamente a quantidades de fichas e o troco em dinheiro.

“Se você puder ajudar com a tinta na vitrine...”

Baekhyun já havia se adiantado e despejado uma boa quantidade de tinta vermelha em um balde, depois sujou o rolo no líquido e o arremessou contra o vidro, mas sem soltá-lo.

“O que você acha? Parece que aconteceu um assassinato aqui?” ele perguntou, olhando para a mancha no vidro, se preparando para fazer o processo novamente.

“Bem convincente. Você leva jeito.”

Logo, a vitrine estava coberta de manchas de tinta e marcas das mãos de Chanyeol. Com uma letra agressiva, escreveram “Fliperama”, desenharam morcegos com tinta preta e teias de aranha com spray branco.

No final, olharam para tudo o que fizeram e se parabenizaram pelo bom trabalho em deixar aquele lugar o mais macabro possível.

E eles mal perceberam quando a noite começou a cair.

Ainda ajudavam Sehun a vestir um esqueleto quando o fluxo começou a diminuir e permaneceram apenas os mais dedicados naquele tipo de jogo. Logo, podia-se ver abóboras falsas pelos cantos, gaze e algodão subindo pelas paredes com aranhas de plástico, fantasmas pendurados no teto, que se moviam pelo ar-condicionado, e um enorme manequim vestido de _Ghostface_. Toda aquela decoração em preto e laranja, misturadas ao rosa, roxo e azul do neon, dava àquele lugar uma ambientação incrível.

Quando viu Sehun trocar o turno e começar a organizar seus pertences, Baekhyun teve a velha sensação de não querer ir embora e acabar com aquele momento. O três passaram horas naquela tarefa, como se todos os anos ele fosse com Chanyeol até o Fliperama para ajudar Sehun na decoração. Foi tão natural que o Byun não conseguia se lembrar o que fizera no Halloween passado, quando o Park não estava na cidade, assim como nos anos anteriores.

Chanyeol já havia se tornado uma parte tão comum da vida de Baekhyun, que pensar em sua partida doía ainda mais.

“Obrigado pela ajuda. Eu teria levado uma semana pra fazer tudo aquilo sozinho” Sehun disse, mochila nas costas e mãos dentro do casaco.

“Não precisa agradecer” Baekhyun disse. “Vai aparecer no Halloween? Nunca te vejo pela cidade nesse dia.”

“Eu não sou muito do tipo que faz essas coisas. Vou ficar em casa, como sempre.”

“É a primeira vez que eu estou na cidade nessa época do ano, não vai me fazer esse agrado?” Chanyeol se impôs.

Sehun riu contido, “Ok, eu vou tentar achar alguma coisa que sirva de fantasia e apareço por aí.”

“Vamos procurar por você, então é melhor aparecer mesmo.”

Chanyeol e Baekhyun sentiram que realmente estava tarde quando se viram sozinhos, após Sehun se despedir e seguir por outro caminho. O movimento no centro começava a cair e boa parte das lojas já se encontravam fechadas.

“Obrigado por me fazer companhia hoje” Baekhyun disse e tentou soar o mais normal possível, sem gaguejar com um colegial apaixonado.

“Não foi nada. Pode me chamar sempre que quiser, eu venho correndo.”

“Vou lembrar disso.” Baekhyun sorriu e fitou os próprios pés, procurando uma forma de se despedir que não fosse tão formal e ao mesmo tempo não tão íntima. “Eu preciso passar em um lugar antes, então acho que ficamos aqui.”

“Antes de você ir... Eu queria saber, você tem alguma coisa pra fazer no sábado?”

“Não. Por quê?”

“Quer sair? Estava pensando no cinema.”

“Ok. Você e o Kyungsoo já sabem o que querem ver?”

“Na verdade, eu... estava pensando em irmos só nós dois.”

Baekhyun realmente não esperava por aquilo. Foi pego tão despreparado que não saberia o que responder caso Chanyeol perguntasse se ele estava com febre ou passando mal.

Nunca imaginou, sequer uma vez, que Chanyeol o chamaria para sair primeiro. Pensou que, para o mais alto, aquela pergunta soava como algo qualquer que amigos fazem em um sábado à noite, mas para Baekhyun havia um significado muito maior.

“C-Claro, podemos ir só nós dois. Kyungsoo ‘tá sempre meio ocupado andando por aí com o Jongin.”

“Certo. Então, eu te aviso sobre a hora da sessão.”

“Ok, vou ficar esperando.”

Observou Chanyeol ir embora e deixou o ar sair dos pulmões, que mal havia notado estar preso. Sorriu contido para si mesmo, enquanto seguia seu caminho. Afinal, tinha um encontro com Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun andou às pressas em direção ao _Lee’s_ , sabendo que o lugar ficava aberto até a madrugada e que, provavelmente, encontraria quem procurava.

Viu Luhan limpando as mesas vazias e, pela hora, deduziu que ele estivesse prestes a terminar o dia. Parou ao lado dele, com um sorriso largo. O garoto olhou para aquela expressão, previamente deduzindo mil problemas que Baekhyun poderia lhe arranjar.

“Independentemente do que seja, a resposta é não.”

“Mas você ainda nem ouviu minha proposta.”

“Como se eu já não soubesse o tipo de coisa que você me pede.” Andou para limpar a próxima mesa, ignorando Baekhyun sem sequer esperar pelo o que ele tinha a dizer. “Sobre o que foi a última vez mesmo? _‘Luhan, diz pros pais do Jongdae que ele estava com você, quando na verdade ele estava enfiado em casa de jogos.’_ Acho que eu ouvi algo assim.”

“Isso foi nos velhos tempos.”

“Isso foi ano passado.”

“Olha, eu garanto que não é nada demais e que você ainda vai sair no lucro.” Luhan olhou para Baekhyun com sua típica expressão blasé. Nunca tivera muita paciência com o Byun desde que eram apenas pequenas crianças, mas, por algum motivo, sempre acabava o tendo por perto.

“O que foi dessa vez?”

“Preciso que guarde uma mesa pra mim na noite de Halloween.”

“Na noite de Halloween?” O mais velho olhou para o mais novo com um sorriso de canto debochado, como se tivesse ouvido a melhor das piadas.

“Eu sei que é difícil, mas eu preciso que você faça isso por mim, só dessa vez.”

“É sempre _só dessa vez_ , Baekhyun.”

“Ok. Então... e se eu deixar uma boa gorjeta no final? Sabe, só pra agradecer.”

“Você ‘tá me subornando?”

“Não entenda isso como suborno, mas sim como uma forma de agradecimento pelos serviços prestados.”

Luhan riu, incrédulo, “Eu achava que o Jongdae era o pior de vocês dois, mas acho que eu me enganei.”

“O que você perde com isso? Além do mais, vai ter mais quatro pessoas além de mim, e uma delas é o Jongin. Você sabe como ele é sempre generoso na gorjeta.”

Baekhyun soube que havia ganhado Luhan quando o viu parar de limpar a mesa e começar a ponderar. E ele não poderia mentir e dizer que aquela não era uma boa proposta.

De fato, Luhan precisava guardar uma boa quantia se quisesse ir para a faculdade no ano que vem, e qualquer gorjeta bondosa era sempre bem-vinda. Mas, o que fazia o sangue dele ferver era o fato de que Baekhyun sabia sobre aquilo e estava tirando vantagem.

“Você é tão baixo” ele respondeu. “Vai direto pro inferno.”

“Pra quem é sobrinho de um padre, você está sendo bastante impiedoso.” Sorriu arteiro. “Olha, eu sei que você precisa dinheiro, e eu de uma mesa. E eu não teria vindo aqui se não soubesse que poderia te ajudar de alguma forma.”

Não havia como recusar. Sabia que Luhan não negaria quando mencionou Jongin e a carteira gorda dele.

“Você tem que chegar cedo. Eu posso conseguir uma desculpa, mas não por muito tempo. Vai ser noite de Halloween, e o gerente vai colocar os clientes pra se sentarem até no nosso colo, se for preciso.”

“Eu ajudo você a me ajudar. Entendi.”

“Agora some da minha frente, antes que eu arrebente a sua cara.”

“Já não estou mais aqui.”

**II**

O clima de Halloween havia se instalado na cidade por completo naquela semana de outubro.

Chanyeol observou seu próprio reflexo pela última vez na vitrine de uma loja, onde alguns manequins estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos, com furos para os olhos. Não havia um lugar sequer que não houvesse uma abóbora na porta de entrada ou um esqueleto com uma vestimenta duvidosa. O preto, roxo e laranja se tornaram a cores principais por onde quer que andasse. Cidades pequenas sempre passavam a impressão de receberem as datas comemorativas melhor do que as grandes metrópoles.

Do outro lado da rua, ao lado da entrada do cinema, que piscava o letreiro do filme apresentado naquela noite, ele avistou Baekhyun encostado ao muro, esperando. Pensou que tivesse se atrasado, mas havia chegado na hora marcada.

O garoto mais velho parecia tranquilo, olhando o celular vez ou outra ou cumprimentando alguém conhecido que passava. E Chanyeol se pegou observando os detalhes dele mais atentamente, como as mechas da franja que foram jogadas um pouco para o lado, revelando melhor o rosto dele; os olhos pequenos, o nariz arrebitado.

Arrependeu-se de não ter tomado mais tempo em frente ao espelho quando constatou que o Byun realmente ficava bem usando uma jaqueta preta, de couro gasto, e como a calça com rasgos modulava perfeitamente as pernas esguias. Ele parecia tão confiante vestido daquela forma, que Chanyeol novamente sentiu que deveria ao menos ter usado algo diferente.

Ainda que fosse o Baekhyun de sempre, ele se sobressaia entre as pessoas que passavam, e Chanyeol, naquele momento, simplesmente não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele.

Contudo, se de fato havia uma possibilidade de Chanyeol dar meia volta e ir embora para casa revirar o guarda-roupa, essa possibilidade foi perdida quando o mais velho o avistou do outro lado da rua e, sorrindo largo, acenou com a mão para ele.

Baekhyun havia tentado de todas as formas colocar em sua cabeça a ideia de que aquela noite de sábado era apenas mais uma como tantas outras. Eram apenas ele e Chanyeol, mas não seria diferente das vezes em que Kyungsoo estivera com eles.

E, ao ver o mais alto atravessando a rua com suas típicas roupas largas, mas não menos atraente, ele desejou que um enorme buraco se abrisse para que pudesse entrar e nunca mais sair. Sentia que havia exagerado na jaqueta — presente de Jongdae, em seu aniversário de dezessete anos. Na verdade, sentia que havia exagerado em tudo quando saiu de casa vestido daquela forma.

Porém, ele não pôde evitar sentir que aquele era o primeiro encontro que ele e Chanyeol estavam tendo. E, ao menos uma vez, ele queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

“Te fiz esperar muito?” o Park perguntou.

“Nem um pouco. Eu que cheguei cedo demais.” E realmente havia. “Eu já comprei os ingressos, então a gente pode ir comprar algo pra comer.”

“Sério? Me diz quanto foi.”

“Não se preocupa com isso. Conheço alguém que trabalha aqui e ele me deu um desconto.” Disse, com a típica expressão que fazia quando saía na vantagem, como se um plano perfeito tivesse dado certo depois de muito pensar.

“Tem alguém nessa cidade que você não conheça?” Baekhyun riu contido com a pergunta, e eles passaram a andar para dentro do cinema. 

“Coisa de cidade pequena. Todo mundo meio que se conhece.”

“Deve ser legal poder pedir desconto porque tem um conhecido que trabalha no cinema. Exceto no _Lee’s_. Acho que aquele garoto, o Luhan, não facilitaria pra você.”

“Ele sempre cede quando eu peço com jeitinho.” Pararam na cantina do cinema, sentindo o estômago pedir por pipoca amanteigada. “É legal que todo mundo se conheça, mas ao mesmo tempo é gente demais cuidando da vida alheia.”

“Parece ser difícil esconder as coisas por aqui.”

“Você nem imagina o quanto.”

Pediram tudo em tamanho grande e mais um punhado de chocolates que eles sabiam que uma hora ou outra revirariam seus estômagos de um jeito não muito agradável.

O caminho pelo chão acarpetado, daquela vez, parecia diferente para Baekhyun. Tudo naquela noite parecia fazer parte de uma vida que ele sempre imaginou, mas que estava distante demais para chegar perto.

Baekhyun perguntou-se se os momentos da vida acontecem quando precisam acontecer e não quando queremos que eles aconteçam. Não pensou em uma resposta, porque não acreditava em destino. Porém, daquela vez, ele desejou que Chanyeol fizesse parte do destino dele.

O filme que veriam era o primeiro da franquia _Mad Max_ , lançado em 1979. Chanyeol havia comentado que adorava o filme, enquanto Baekhyun disse que não havia assistido nenhum outro além do mais atual. Arrependeu-se, de certa forma, do comentário, sabendo o quanto o mais novo adorava cinema, mas mentir sobre seus gostos não fazia parte do plano de Baekhyun para impressionar Chanyeol.

Ouviu o Park dizer que gostava de mostrar filmes novos para as pessoas e que esperava que Baekhyun gostasse, então aquilo lhe foi suficiente. 

“Precisa voltar pra casa cedo?” o mais velho perguntou, depois de estarem devidamente acomodados. A sala já se encontrava quase cheia.

“Hm, não. Disse pra vovó não esperar acordada.”

“Quer ir a um lugar comigo, mais tarde?”

Chanyeol fitou Baekhyun e respondeu afirmativo, com um sorriso sutil, enquanto as luzes se apagavam aos poucos e o rosto dele se escondia na penumbra. A sala, aos poucos, se tornou um silêncio total, exceto pelo som de pipoca sendo mastigada, para em seguida os créditos iniciais subirem na tela.

Baekhyun tinha dúvidas se aquele era o dia e momento certo, mas não custaria a tentativa. Se não naquela noite, talvez na semana que vem, ou na noite de Halloween. Talvez no Natal. Porém, ele sabia que precisava dizer a ele de alguma forma.

Todo aquele sentimento nunca lhe pertenceu, mas sim ao garoto sentado ao seu lado. Então por quê continuar o guardando por mais tempo?

Baekhyun saiu do cinema dizendo o quanto havia gostado do filme e de todas as cenas de ação. Àquela altura, a forma como conversavam soava deveras mais natural do que no dia em que se encontraram no _Lee’s_ pela primeira vez, naquele ano.

Desenvolveram uma aproximação daquelas que simplesmente acontece. Não há apresentações profundas ou um tópico levantado intencionalmente, somente a fluidez de deixarem as palavras saírem e se entenderem nelas.

E uma sensação gostosa começou a surgir, ainda mais quando ouviu o mais alto lhe dizer que poderiam assistir o restante da franquia em um outro dia. Aquele momento pertencia somente a eles, ainda que fosse algo bobo como um filme. No entanto, se referia somente a ambos, algo que construíram entre si.

Passaram na mercearia do senhor Lu e comparam uma lata de cerveja cada um, não antes do homem mais velho, como de praxe, implicar com Baekhyun e lhe pedir a identificação.

“Tenho a mesma idade que seu filho.” Ele sempre alegava.

Chanyeol ouviu Baekhyun resmungar no caminho sobre como era sempre necessário apresentar a identificação, porque pensavam que ele era mais novo. Não pôde conter o riso porque concordava e, se estivesse no lugar daquele homem, também faria o mesmo.

“Às vezes os adultos se recusam a acreditar que nós crescemos, porque não querem se sentir velhos.”

Sentaram-se na fonte, em frente a igreja. A praça estava tipicamente movimentada para um sábado à noite.

Baekhyun já havia se imaginado daquela forma tantas vezes que sentia como se estivesse sonhando acordado, que toda aquela visão de Chanyeol sentado na fonte, com a luz amarela dos postes brilhando em seu rosto, fosse desaparecer em um estalar de dedos. _Deus, ele era tão bonito._

“Eu já fiz um pedido aqui, quando era criança” Chanyeol disse, enquanto tocava a água com os dedos, as moedas descansando no fundo.

“Ah, é? E o que você pediu?”

“Não posso dizer, ou não vai se tornar realidade.” Ele riu de si próprio, com aquela ideia boba de infância.

Chanyeol havia pedido que ele fosse tão feliz ao lado de alguém como os avós eram um com o outro, porque ele amava tanto ambos e admirava tanto a vida que tinham, que não havia exemplo mais bonito do que eles. Mesmo após o falecimento do senhor Park, sua avó continuava a se lembrar dele todos os dias, com carinho. Um amor que nem a morte separou. E Chanyeol esperava que, um dia, pudesse ter ao menos uma parte disso.

“Uma vez, roubei uma moeda dessa fonte, quando eu era criança.” Baekhyun começou, “Eu não fiz por maldade, eu só queria comer um doce. Mas ele desceu tão mal que passei o dia vomitando, no hospital. Minha mãe pensou que eu fosse morrer.” Ele riu com Chanyeol da própria desgraça juvenil. “Acho que não se deve mexer com o desejo dos outros.”

“Tudo aqui é tão bonito” o Park disse, mudando o assunto. “Parece que cada lugar tem um milhão de histórias pra contar e pra se viver.”

“Realmente...” Baekhyun virou o restante da cerveja. “Quer ver uma coisa tão bonita quanto?”

Chanyeol concordou e acompanhou Baekhyun. As latas foram esquecidas em alguma lixeira qualquer, e ele apenas seguiu os passos do Byun.

A noite caía cada vez mais, as estrelas brilhavam fortes no céu limpo do interior. As casas geminadas passavam por eles e era fácil imaginar os pais colocando os filhos na cama, alguém ainda acordado assistindo algo na televisão. Tudo como sempre foi.

A cidade foi aos poucos sendo deixada para trás e, agora, eles seguiam pela linha do trem, em meio à floresta. O silêncio quase cortante fazia seus passos sobre a terra e som das corujas soarem mais altos.

“Não é perigoso andar por aqui?” Chanyeol perguntou e olhou ao redor, onde havia apenas mata e escuridão.

Baekhyun, que se equilibrava no trilho com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, respondeu: “Essa linha ‘tá desativada. Não precisava se preocupar.”

Não era exatamente aquela a resposta que o Park queria ouvir, mas decidiu esquecer. “Você vem sempre aqui a essa hora?”

“Na maioria das vezes, sim” respondeu, simplista.

Chanyeol sentia-se um grande medroso sempre que estava com Baekhyun ou Kyungsoo, porque em circunstância nenhuma ele andaria por um lugar daqueles à noite. Porém, o Byun parecia tão tranquilo em seu desafio mental de se manter equilibrado sobre aquele trilho, que conseguia imaginá-lo fazendo aquilo sempre. Andando sozinho em meio à floresta quando lhe convinha, sem medo e preocupações.

“O que foi? ‘Tá com medo?” Viu o sorriso de Baekhyun crescer com aquela pergunta, como sempre fazia quando sabia que o Park estava aterrorizado.

“Eu não ‘to com medo, é só que... pode ter um animal ou coisa assim.” Inventou uma desculpa qualquer que fizesse sentido.

“Às vezes aparecem lobos, mas já faz um bom tempo que não vejo um.”

“Não consigo imaginar o que faria se visse um lobo na minha frente.”

“Tem alguma coisa que você tem muito medo, mais do que o escuro?”

Chanyeol ponderou por alguns instantes, seus passos seguindo pelo brilho da lua “Tenho medo de ficar preso no mesmo lugar, pra sempre.”

“Tipo ir parar na cadeia, ou algo assim?”

“Quase isso. Tenho medo de ficar no mesmo lugar, vendo o tempo passar e não poder ir junto.”

“Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, mas eu não sei o que faria se não pudesse ter vivido todas as coisas que vivi até hoje. Assustador.” Baekhyun se fez bastante pensativo com aquela conversa, que o deixou tão perturbado a ponto de ele chacoalhar a cabeça para lançar aquele pensamento para longe. “É por aqui.”

Entrou em uma trilha e foi seguido por Chanyeol. Naquele ponto, nem ao menos a luz da lua lhes fazia companhia, e a única opção que o mais alto teve, foi seguir a silhueta do Byun e confiar que ele sabia onde estava se metendo.

E, realmente, Baekhyun sabia bem onde estava.

Assim que atravessaram um arbusto fechado, Chanyeol se viu no alto de um mirante. Seus olhos fitaram a cidade, que poderia ser vista quase por completa, e como ela parecia pequena, como se coubesse em suas mãos e pudesse guardá-la no bolso. Além dela, havia as planícies e montanhas que a cercavam, e que, mesmo à noite, parecia irreal.

O mais velho observou as feições do mais novo, os olhos dele brilhando diante da bela visão que Baekhyun sempre amou admirar e que, agora, poderia compartilhar com aquele que sempre foi dono de seu coração.

“Bonito, não é?”

“É incrível, Baekhyun.” disse, sem desviar o olhar, “Obrigado por me trazer aqui.”

“Não precisa agradecer” sussurrou e bateu de leve no braço dele, apontando uma rocha, onde poderia se sentar. “Vale a pena enfrentar o medo do escuro e vir até aqui, não acha?”

“Com certeza.”

Ambos se calaram por um tempo.

Chanyeol ainda observava as luzes da cidade, tentando montar em sua mente o mapa de cada lugar. Baekhyun apertava a sola do _Nike_ branco contra a terra, numa forma de tentar conter a ansiedade daquele momento. Suas mãos repousadas sobre as coxas suavam.

Então, ele deu um passo para trás novamente.

Não era o momento. Não ainda.

“Aquela é a Prefeitura.” Apontou, indicando um ponto específico. Precisava acalmar a cabeça. “Logo ali é o _Lee’s_ , o Fliperama, as lojas de roupas e a cafeteria ao lado da mercearia dos Lu.” Ainda assim, não conseguia deixar de se sentir um medroso, se perguntando quantas vezes mais recuaria, que talvez nunca mais tivesse um momento como aquele com o Park. “Ali é a loja de antiguidades. Pra lá, é o bairro onde você e o Kyungsoo moram. Mais ao longe, dá pra ver o casarão do Prefeito.” Apontou para o outro lado. “Ali é o bairro onde eu moro.”

Chanyeol maneou a cabeça em concordância, atento, “E pra lá? Acho que nunca andei por aquele lado da cidade.” Ele apontou para um ponto distante, no extremo.

“Aquele é um bairro meio _esquecido_ , digamos. As ruas por lá ainda são de paralelepípedo.” Baekhyun respondeu. “As crianças de lá não estudam na escola do centro, então acho que não conheço ninguém que more por ali.”

“O Prefeito pavimentou as ruas e de repente se esqueceu de uma parte?”

“Dá pra entender?”

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, o coração de Baekhyun mais calmo.

Se não hoje, ainda tem o amanhã.

“Ei.” Tirou o fone _bluetooth_ do bolso da jaqueta e deu um deles para Chanyeol, ficando com o outro. “Fica melhor olhar pra ela com música.”

Baekhyun iniciou a música e, apesar de não ser o melhor em entender qualquer língua estrangeira, ele sabia que, talvez, uma música pudesse falar por ele mais do que si próprio.

Chanyeol nunca se sentira tão confortável. O frio da noite congelava seus dedos, mas ele não se importava. Estar sentado sobre aquele pedaço de rocha, apenas a cidade a sua frente, enquanto uma música tocava suave, em som baixo. O breu e a calmaria.

E, estranhamente, tudo parecia diferente com Baekhyun ao seu lado, como nunca havia se sentido com alguém antes. O calor que vinha dele era bom, a companhia, a forma como podia falar quando estava com ele.

E Chanyeol perguntou-se porquê nunca reparara nele antes.

_Byun Baekhyun._

_Me sinto perto_

_Bem, talvez eu não esteja, os céus sabem_

_Há tanto tempo_

_Para eu falar, mas eu me mantenho quieto_


End file.
